Piya Piya Bole Mera Jiya
by Ellinia
Summary: You are my crush . May be you are my love . I don ' t know if you even like me or not . But my heart calls out for you . Piya Piya Bole Mera Jiya . **Chapter 21 Update**
1. Chapter 1

**Hey sweet readers , I ' m back with another story as promised . Hope you all like it . Enoy . :) :) Recently i have posted a OS , named Life as your gift . But i know that was not satisfactory . And soe of you didn ' t even like oit . I ' m sorry for that .**

 **So , my dear readers and my dear supporters , this is your new gift for supporting me . tell me if you liked it or not . I ' m waiting .**

...

...

* * *

It was a beautiful house with a garden in it . The garden was filled with the sound of bird ' d creeping . Inside the house a girl of 24 was doing aarti and she went in front of a picture where there was a man and a lady sitting together and there was a flower necklace was hung on the picture . The lady took blessing from the picture .

" Mujhe ashirwad dijhiye . " The lady said and sat on the dining table . She finished eating and wore her white apron , Hung the strip of her bag on shoulder and went out .

…

…

…

Another one stored house , which was situated in the city . There was no garden but a garage and two neat and clean cars . In the house a man around 30 was eating breakfast and reading a paper . He quickly finished eating and looked at his watch . He looked at a picture where a thin and a fat man were flashing the most charming smile in the world . He smiled at that and stood from his chair . He too went in front of a picture of a lady and a man where there was a flower necklace was hanging . He smiled at the picture and took blessings .

…

…

…

The girl reached her college and went to the cafeteria . She took a mug of coffee and started towards her class .

" Arey Tarika ruk . " The girl stopped and looked behind and flashed a smile towards her friend Anannya .

" Chal . " Tarika said to her friend as she came to her . They smiled and went towards their class .

…

…

…

The man entered in a big office room . There were many more persons sitting there . He sat on one chair and his phone vibrated . It displayed a number something like +167******* . He smiled and picked up the phone .

" Abhijeet Srivastava here . Whom I ' m speaking to ? " The man said with a devilish smile .

" Ntaka karrahe ho boss ? " The person on other side replied in a angry tone .

" Arey Daya , tere awaz ko keya hogeya " Aise baith keun geya ? Thand laga hai keya ? Barish mai bheega hai keya phir tune ? Aur keya Icecream ke dabba khareed ke laya . ? " Abhijeet started saying in a careless voice .

" Arey bahi bas karo na . Thand hee toh hai . Itna gussa maat karo . Aur yeh keya ? Tum kab se mere itni care karne laga han ? Itni care toh tum mere karte nahi ho . " Daya said from the other side .

" Han han bas kar . Noutanki . Waha aab raat ke daas baje hai na ? Muh bandh kar aur jake so ja . Mere class ka time horaha hai . Main chala , baad mai baat karenge . " Abhijeet said carelessly .

" Arey Abh … "

Daya was about to say something but stopped as there was no one on the other side to say anything . He smiled and shaked his head in no , as his brother was still the same after 4 years . A hard nut from the outside and shows no care only irritation , but candle from the inside and cares even on every small matter . It has been 4 years since Daya came outside of country for study . The only person he has to miss 24 hour is his big bro Abhijeet . His bro was always casual with him . He never showed any love or care towards him . Never hugs him on every small matter . Never says I love you to him . But inside he is the only one he cares about , He would even die for Daya and would do anything to keep him safe . Their parents died when Abhijeet was 5 and Daya was 1 . Since then Abhijeet had to be a father , a mother more than a brother . He lost his childhood , so his childish behaviors . He was different than any other kid . When kids of his age played with toys , He was busy in arranging food for his bro . He had to act like an adult when he was a kid himself . But he never let his brother 's childhood to be snached . He gave him a perfect normal life and made sure he never lost his childhood.

Daya was staring at a picture of both and smiled sweetly .

…

…

…

" Waise Tarika , aaj wo akdu Abhijeet ka class hai na ? I mean akdu Abhijeet sirrr ka . " Tarika ' s friend said in order to tease Tarika .

' Aye , khabrdar jo unko akdu kaha toh ! Sir hai izzat se baat kar . " Tarika said in a warning tone .

" Yaarrr Tariakaaa! College mai aur kitne handsomeee handsome ladka hai . Kitni cool hai wosaab . Likin tere nazar mai koi nahi aya . Wlki wo akdu Abhijeet sir ! Yaar keya hoga tera ? " Tarika ' s friend said and slapped her own forehead .

" Dekh sabse pehele unhe akdu bulana bandh kar . Aur dusri baat crush kisipe aa sakta hai . Wo koi bhi ho . " Tarika said looking away in a angry mood .

" Han han , jaise ki hume pata hee nahi hai yeh tera crush bohot der pehele hee jo peyaar mai badal geya hai .

"Dekh tu ….. " Tarika stopped in midway as She saw Abhijeet entering the classroom . Everybody stood but she remained sitting . Her friend pushed her and she stood quickly . The class went on and ended too . Every student went but Tarika was still sitting on her seat and lost in her own world with Abhijeet .

" Dr Tarika ? " Abhijeet called her but found no movement in her but only a pair of eyes looking at him .

" Dr Tarika . " He called loudly and she snapped back .

" Sorry sir . " She said and went away .

…

…

…

It was lunch time . Tarika came to the cafeteria with her friends . They saw Abhijeet coming too . Tarika saw her friends smiling evilly . Finding it not ok she asked them ,

" Guys ? Keya chakkar hai ? "

" Abey Tarika , tu toh dur hee rahe . Tere crush , I mean major crush jo hai . " One of her friends said as she asked them .

" Matlab ? " She aske cofused .

One of her friends asked the waiter who came taking his order . He gave him some money and a folded paper . The way it was folded it looked like there was something in the paper .

" Wo keya hai ? Keya karnewale ho tumlog ? " Tarika asked them angrily .

One of her friends kept her arm on Tarika ' s shoulder and said " chill yaar . Life ko itni boring maat bana . Crush is fun . Don ' t take it so seriously to make your life a dick . Come on . Thodi masti toh kiya kar . Wo tere crush hai isliye itna possessive hona keya zarurat hai ? Pure zindegi eek hee aadmi ke sath rehega keya ? Aur agar peyaar hogeya hai toh bhul ja . Wo tere type ka nahi hai . "

Her friend ' s words made her anger bar reach the peack and she jearked her hand and faced her .

" Tu mujhe mere type maat dikha , aur bas itna bol ki uss paper mai keya hai ? "

" Bap re . Ok chill . Uss paper mai zyada khatarnak kuch nahi hai . Bas powder . Wo khayega toh aaj pre din washroom mai hee guzar jayega . Hahahahaha " All of them laughed together and Abhijeet looked at them with irritate face .

" Dekh dekh kitna akdu hai . Hum Hasrahe hai ye bhi pasand nahi horaha hai . " One of them said and tarika ' s anger bar was raisning .

They saw his ordered sandwich was being taken towards him . All of them were ready to have some fun but Tarika was restless . She suddenly ran towards him and stood there . All of her friends were surprised and looked at her with disgust .

" Sir aap ye maat khaiye . " She said to hi and that made all irritated .

" Keun ? Keya problem hai ismai ? " Abhijeet asked with a frowning face .

" S..sir w..wo..wolog yaha koi dawa mila diya hai . Aap ye nahi kha sakte . " Tarika said and her friends were angry on her now .

" Abhijet was irritated first . He took the sandwich near his nose and smelled something . He knew the smell . That made him angry and he stood on his place .

" Keya battamizi hai ye ? " Abhijeet yelled at Tarika .

" Sir aap mujpe keun chillrahe hai ? Maine toh aapko bacha liya . Dawa toh unlogone milaya hai . "

'" Tum mujhe maat sikhao ki mujhe kispe chillana chahiye aur kispe nahi . Samjhe ? " Abhijeet yelled at her and stormed out of the canteen .

Tarika stood there shocked and her friends stormed towards her .

" Problem keya hai teri han ? Bohot shoukh chadha tha na aapni Abhijeet ko bachaneka . Le bacha liya . Aur sabke samne khudki izzat bhi BACHA LIYA . Problem keya hai teri ? Chup nahi rehe sakti thi keya ? Laili banneki keya zarurat thi ? Khud toh Apni izzat kha li . Humare bhi bara baja di . Noutanki kahika . Illiterate . Huh . "

One of her most moder friend yelled at her which made her lose it too .

" Tumlogoka problem keya hai ? Akdu hai . Per insaan toh hai na . Jasbaat toh hai unka bhi . Aise ghatiya mazak karneki koi zarurat nahi hai . Aur wo Sir hai humari . Samjhe ? Agey se aisa karneki koshish ki na phir bata dungi . Aur keya bolrahi thi tu ? Wo mere type ka nahi hai . Mere ype ka tum log nahi ho . Tumlog jaise ghatiya soch ke log mere friendship deserve nahi karte ho . Jiske nazar mai jazbaat baas fun hai . Goodbye . " She yelled and went from there without saying anything more .

Another student was standing on the door , and she grabbed her arm and stormed out of their .

" Arey yaar ruk . Dheere pakad na . Dard horaha hai . " She said after a long time as she couldn ' t take the tight rip any longer .

" Aur tu , Tu kaha thi Purvi ? Aye keun nahi itne der ? " She asked in anger .

" Arey kuch padhai rehe geya tha na wahi karrahi thi . " She said slowly trying not making the lioness more angry .

" Tu aur tere padhai . " They sat on a staircase and Tarika said " Nikal keya lunch layi hai . " This made Purvi smile and they started sharing their luch .

" Peyaar karti hai na unhe ? " Purvi asked her slowly taking a bite from the roti .

Traika stopped listening her and started eating again which made Purvi smile .

Tears started forming in her eyes remembering him shouting infront of everyone , while she was just trying to help .

* * *

 **Guest** : Lo ageyi next story leke . Gayeb nahi hui . Khush ? :) :) thanks for your support dear .

 **Fathima** : Yeh , i know it ' s a quick end . But i wantred to make it short , so . :) thanks for your support dear . keep supporting . :) :)

 **aditi** : yep , agree with ya . rash ending . but i wanted to end ssoon an shortly so . thanks for your support dear . keep supporting . :) :)

 **HIDEnSEEK 06** : ha , joldi shesh hoeche . Next update o toh joldi e diam . bolo kamon legeche ? thanks for your support dear . keep supporting . :) :)

 **KamiKaze Black** : really ? Such good words from such a great writter , really soothing . That means it was really noce . thanks puuuuu and thanks for not leaving the review in cliff hanger :p keep supporting . :) :)

 **ariva99** : I know it ' s short . sorry for that . Here is a new story . hope you like it . thanks for your support dear . keep supporting . :) :)

 **Cute smile** : Sorry yaar . Itni jaldi khatam karneke liye . Ye lo new story ., happy ? :) yaar main toh tumhe sab bolrahi hu , kabhi baccha , kabhi yaar ,, yaar tum ho kitne saaal ki ? warna bad mai dikha jayega mujse bade ho aur main ...hehhehehehe . thanks for your support dear . keep support . :) :)

 **ABHIRIKA JAI** : thanks for your support dear . keep supporting . :) :)

 **Cid duo fan** : thanks for your support dear . keep supporting . :) :)

 **mansi** : thanks for your support dear . keep supporting . :) :)

 **Guddi abhirika fan** : Hmmm . i know quick end . thanks for your support dear . keep supporting . :) :)


	2. Chapter 2

HEY GUYS , SORRY FOR BEING LATE . BUT MY CPU WAS NOT WORKING :P SO HANDS WERE NOT EVEN WORKING . IN SINGLE WORD MY CPU HAD A BREAK DOWN . SO , I ' M LATE AND SORRY FOR THAT AGAIN .

THOSE WHO SUPPORTED

 **Bindas :** Really ? Thnak you soo much for such a nice compliment . keep supporting . :)

 **Laters Baby XOXO :** i ' m happy that i could attract a reader with just the title . :) relax dear . bashing are those comments where slang language are used . But as far as i can see you didn ' t use any slang language . In fact i would like to thank you for pointing out my mistake , cause that will help me to improve . yes it ' s my story , but you are my reader , so you have complete right to point out my mistakes . And i ' m happy taht you did it . I ' ll consider this as your care towards me :) :) thanks hon . Thnak you soo much for such a nice compliment . keep supporting . :) i ' ll be delighted .

 **Mona :** thanks for you support dear . Keep supporting .

 **Tessa** : _reply to your question ( Kab hoga abhi ko pyaar? ) :_

dhal rahi hai dhal rahi ye raat **dheere dheere**

badh rahi hai peyar ki baat **dheere dheere**

 _reply to your question_ _( Hae hae..kya yahi pyaar hai? ;P ) :_

 **Piyaaa oooo piyaa**

 **piya piya bole mera jiya**

 **tumhe hak hai tumhe hak hai**

Do you recognize this song ? ;) Thnak you soo much for such a nice compliment . keep supporting . :) i ' ll be delighted .

 **abhisanchi :** Thnak you soo much for such a nice compliment . keep supporting . :) i ' ll be delighted .

 **aditi :** Yep , he is the teacher .

 **Ryan :** This is not a os . A story , if you misunderstood . Thnak you soo much for such a nice compliment . keep supporting . :) i ' ll be delighted .

 **Guest :** I ' m sorry dear . But i ' m not comfortable with that shipping . But as you asked , i ' ll see if i can do anything . Thnak you soo much for such a nice compliment . keep supporting . :) i ' ll be delighted .

 **ABHIRIKA JAI :** Thnak you soo much for supporting me dear . keep supporting . :) i ' ll be delighted .

 **mansi :** Thnak you soo much for such a nice compliment . keep supporting . :) i ' ll be delighted .

 **Guddi abhirika fan :** Thanks for pointing out . :) Aur kar diya review . :) Thnak you soo much for your support. keep supporting . :) i ' ll be delighted .

 **Mona :** Yes i came back . :) Thnak you soo much for such a nice compliment . keep supporting . :) i ' ll be delighted .

 **Cid duo fan :** Thnak you soo much for supporting me . keep supporting . :) i ' ll be delighted .

guest : Dear it ' s a story , not an os . So i must extend it :) May be you didn ' t understand . and yes Thnak you soo much for supporting me . keep supporting . :) i ' ll be delighted .

 **KamiKaze Black :** Thankyou so much apu . and you didn ' t hurt me . In fact thanks for pointing out my mistakes and sharing your thoughts . :) Thnak you soo much for supporting me . keep supporting . :) i ' ll be delighted .

 **SOMEONE IS MISSING :( MAY BE SHE AGAIN WANTS TO PLAY _HIDENSEEK . :(_**

 **000000000000000000000**

 **00000000000000**

 **000000000**

 **00000**

 **000**

 **00**

 **0**

Tears started forming in her eyes remembering him shouting on her in front of everyone , while she was just trying to help .

…

…

Next day class started and Tarika was sitting making a irritated face . Abijeet noticed her but didn ' t give much attention . The class got end but Tarika didn ' t went . Abhijeet saw her and shaked his head in no .

" Dr Tarika aaj bhi aapko kehena padega janeke liye ?" He asked her in a strickt voice .

" Nahi , likin mere eek sawal ka jawab dena padega . " She said getting up and stood infront of him .

" JI puchiye . Agar padhai leke kuch hai toh , warna...

" Aap kal waise mujpar cheeka keun ? Maine toh aapka help kiya tha . Mujhe thank you bolneke jaga aap mujpe cheeka , aur wo bhi sabke samne . " Tarika said and Abhijeet started interrupting her ,

" Sabke samne toh aap aur aapke dosto ne mere beizzati karne chala tha . Aur mere samne bholey banneke liye aap mujhe aake bacha liya . Lkin aap bhi toh unlogoke sath thaey na ! "

" Aapke samne bholey keun banungi main " She replied angrily .

" Mujhe pata hai Dr Tarika ki aap mujhe pasand karti hai . Kisisne bataya nahi , likin main janta hu . " Abhijeet said which made scared Tarika and she started stammering .

"N..nahi aapne galat suna hai . Main bhala keun aapko pasand karungi ? Aap mere teacher hai . Aur main aapni teacher ko keun pasand karungi ? Aapne mujhe sabke samne dantke galati ki hai , ye baat chupaneke liye jhut bolna bandh kijhiye . Aur…

" Maine aapko dantke sahi kiya aur galat yeh aap mujhe sikhane maat aayiye Dr Traika . Keunki jaisa aapne abhi abhi kaha , aap student aur main teacher . So , sahi galat ka geyan mujhe aapse zyada hai . Bhuliye maat , aap kissey baat karrahe hai , aur izzat se baat kijhiye . " Saying this Abhijeet went from there .

After he went Tarika thought over what he said and realized that he was no wrong . But in the next moment her heart became angry on him again and she stormed out of the classroom .

…

…

Next day Tarika was walking in the campus with ice-cream in her hand . She was doing something over phone on the other hand and walking . Suddenly she collided hard with someone and her ice-cream fall on the ground . But before it fell she felt that her hand collided with something soft too . She looked up and saw a man looking at his shirt with hands on both side in the air . She bit her tongue and looked at him covering her mouth with hands . An angry young man looked up with deep dark eyes and she looked here and there .

" Phir se aap Dr Tarika ! Mere picha chodneka irada nahi hai keya ? " Abhijeet said angrily .

" Sorry sir . Wo galati se….

" Uparwale ne do ( 2 ) do ankhe diye hai , dekhke raha chalneke liye . Raha chalte wakt kahi aur dheyan deneke liye nahi . Isliye aapke bohot meherbaani hogi agar aaj se dekhke raha chalenge . " Saying this Abhijeet went from there angrily .

Tarika stood there stunned and sighted heavily .

…

…

In Night Tarika was sitting in her room and doing some work . The door bell being rang she opened and found Purvi standing with a small bag in hand .

" Do din tere sath rehene ayi hu . Probem toh nahi hai hai na ? " Purvi asked entering her house .

" Bilkul nahi . Main toh khush hungi . " Tarika said and came inside with her .

" Tu baith main coff….

" Dinner . Please bohot bhuk lagi hai . Bina khaye chali aayi . " Purvi said cutting her in middle .

Tarika smiled and went inside and brought their dinner and both sat together to eat . Suddenly Purvi noticed Tarika just moving her spoon but not eating and she was looking sad and lost .

" Tarika keya hua ? Kuch sochrahi hai ? " Purvi asked her softly .

Tarika looked at her and sighted . Then she narrated the morning ' s incident that took place in the campus . Purvi hardly controlled her laughter and kept her eyes down .

" Tu hee bata Purvi , agar aise hee chalta raha toh sir ke nazro mai acchey hona toh dur ki baat hai , unhe toh mere naam se bhi nafrat hojayega . " Tarika said and looked at Purvi only to find her engrossed in eating and her lips moving in a strange way .

" Oh hello madam , aapne hee mera problem pucha or maine aapko batayi . Aur aap hai ki khane mai dubi hui hai . Solution toh dey kuch . " Tarika said helplessly which made Purvi burst out .

Watching her Tarika became stunned and said angrily " Tu mere dost hai ya dushman ? "

Purvi kept laughing and showed her two fingers which made Tarika more angry and she started eating .

" Accha accha chal , tujhe solution deti hu . Sabse pehele toh wo kar jo aaj subha sir ne kaha . Chalte wakt aapni ankhe raste pe aur samne rakh . Aur phir…

She stopped receiving a firry glace from her friend and kept eating . Tarika shaked her head in no and continued eating lost in her world . When they were finished eating Tarika took their plates and went to the kitchen . She was wrapping up her works in kitchen when she heard Purvi talking to somebody as ,

" Canada jake toh bhul hee geya mujhe ."

" Han han bohot hogeye tere noutanki . "

" Nahi bohot naraz hu . Eek mahine se koi phone hee nahi kiya . "

" Nahi . "

Tarika heard Purvi ' s complaining voice as she was talking to a old school buddy . She came back with their dinner and Tarika sat beside her .

" Arey Daya , dekh tu nahi hai toh keya hua . Mujhe eek aur bestie milgeyi , Tarika . " Purvi said and turned her mobile towards her .

" Hi . " Tarika said and Daya greeted him back .

" Ye humesha mere khabar leti hai phone karke , aur eek tu hai ki ….

" Han han bolti ja , hogi tere bestie , per mere jaisa purani school friend toh nahi . "

Daya went to water jug and drunk water with the mobile in hand and shifted his place from the previous one and sat and said proudly that Tarika smiled at that .

Daya bit his tongue and said " Oh sorry , shayed zyada bol diya . Bh.. Ms Tarika aap bura toh nahi mani na ? " Daya said hesitantly and didn ' t notice Purvi signaling something to him nervously . His whole concentration was on Tarika and was not even looking towards Purvi .

" Arey nahi nahi , Ismai bura mannewali keya baat hai . It 's completely ok . "

Traika said and smiled and they kept talking . Purvi continued trying driving his concentration towards her nervously avoiding Tarika ' s eyes but she felt like Daya was intentionally not looking towards her .

Something behind Daya caught Tarika ' s eyes which she didn ' t notice till than . That gave her a shock and she looked at Purvi shocked .

…

…

Daya finished his call with Purvi and called Abhieet .

" Han bol . Keya hal hai ? " Abhijeet asked with mouthful .

" College se wapas aya 4 ghante horahe hai , nahaya hai aur lunch bhi kar liya , aur ab tumse baat karraha hu . " Daya replied casually .

" Abey aise ultey jawab dena kaab bandh karega tu ? " Abhijeet asked irritated .

" Jo hokum Jahapana . Humari sehet….

" Han han bas kar . Agara sach kehena hota toh pehele hee bol deta . Yeh bata college mai tera progress keya hai ? " Abhijeet asked cutting him .

" Accha chalraha hai . "

" Define 'accha' . Keunki tere accha ka matlab acchey sey pata hai mujhe . " Abhijeet said in a fatherly strict voice .

" Bhaiya accha hee hai . Chinta mat karo . Sab theek chalraha hai . " Daya replied assuring him .

" Accha ? Theek chale toh theek hai . Warna dekh lena . " Abhijeet said in a strict voice and Daya smiled at this .

" Accha , sach bata . Tere tabiyet sach mai theek hai na Daya ? Keunki tere awaz kuch…

" Bhai main theek hu . Main rakhta hu . Sir ke sath skype pe baithna hai . Kuch padhai ke baemai baat karna hai . Take care . "

" Tu bhi apna dheyaan rakhna . " Abhijeet said and they disconnected the line .

Daya 's voice seemed week to him and he was sure something happened . He sighted heavily thinking that he always hides his bad health from him and also the consequences .

Here Daya pulled out the thermometer from his mouth which was displaying 103 degree . He sighted and had another antibiotic and wiping his face forehead and body with the cloth soaked in cold water .

…

…

" Purvi tune mujhe batayi keun nahi ? " Tarika asked Purvi shocked seeing Something behind Daya while they were talking on vedio chat .

" Keya ? " Purvi asked eating the ice - cream which was from Tarika ' s freezer .

" Yehi ki Abhijeet k..Sir ke dost tera bhi dost hai . " Tarika said excitedly .

" Abhijet sir ke dost mere dost matlab . Kiske baat karrahi hai tu ? " Purvi asked confused .

" Arey wahi , Daya . Uske piche diwar pe maine uske sath Abhijeet sir ke tasveer dekha jab hum baat karrahe tahey . " Tarika explained herself and Purvi looked at her .

" Accha accha wo , wo toh Abhijeet sir ke bhai hai . Sagey bahi . Padhai ke liye Canada geye hai . Agli saal ajayega . " Purvi said like nothing happened .

" Tune mujhe batayi keun nahi pehele ki unke BHAI tere bachpan ke dost hai . " Tarika asked still shocked and sat on the couch .

" Kabhi baat samne ayi nahi na , isliye . Sorry re , batana chahiye tha . " Purvi said carelessly .

" Iska matlab tu aur Abhijeet sir pehele se hee eek dusreko jante hai ?bachpan ke acchey dost ke bahi hai matlab tere bhi bhai jaisa hai . " Tarika said becoming curious now .

Seeing the sparkle in Tarika ' s eyes Purvi became suspicious . " Tarika , k..keya chalraha hai tere deemag mai ? " Purvi asked nervously and started moving back from her .

" Tune mujhe pehele batyi nahi koi baat nahi hai . Likin aab main janti hu na . So , please tu meri acche dost hai na . Mere liye itna nahi kar sakti keya ? " Tarika asked with sparkle and hope in her eyes .

" _Yaar keya karu ! Yeh toh Tarika ke liye surprise rehenewala tha . Daya aur main milke koshish karnewale thaey , aur baad mai Tarika aur Abhijeet sir bhi eek ho jatey . Isilye toh aaj Daya ko dikhaya Tarika ko . Likin aab Tarika khud puch rahi hai . Surprise toh nahi de paungi aab . Saab uss Daya ka galti hai . Uss maharaaj ko kisne bola aapni aur bhai ke tasveer ke samne jake baithneke liye . Karu keya . "_ Purvi said to herself and looked at Tarika only to find her hopful eyes looking at her with an high expectation of hearing yes .

 **A/N : SO I END IT HERE . HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED I T . LEMME KNOW .**


	3. Chapter 3

SORRY FOR BEING LATE GUYS . BUT AS IT WAS EID I WAS BUSY . SORRY FOR MAKING YOU SAY AGAIN AND AGAIN UPDATE SOON . HERE IS YOUR UPDATE .

…

…

" _Yaar keya karu ! Yeh toh Tarika ke liye surprise rehenewala tha . Daya aur main milke koshish karnewale thaey , aur baad mai Tarika aur Abhijeet sir bhi eek ho jatey . Isilye toh aaj Daya ko dikhaya Tarika ko . Likin aab Tarika khud puch rahi hai . Surprise toh nahi de paungi aab . Saab uss Daya ka galti hai . Uss maharaaj ko kisne bola aapni aur bhai ke tasveer ke samne jake baithneke liye . Karu keya . "_ Purvi said to herself and looked at Tarika only to find her hopful eyes looking at her with an high expectation of hearing yes .

" U.. n..nahi yaar kaise baatein karrahi hai tu ? Yeh sach hai ki main bachpan se unhe janti hu . Likin Wo bohot strict hai . Agar unke samne tere baremai gana gane jau na toh mere toh bara baj jayega . Aur wo toh ladkiyo ke baremai ekdam boring hai . Unhe ladkiyo pe interest hee nahi hai . " Purvi said in one go like a memorized poem .

" Likin…Tarika tried to say something but purvi cut her with " Likin wikin kuch nahi . Maine kaha nahi ho sakta matlab nahi . Main janti hu unhe bachpan se . Nahi manega wo . Agar unke samne chobis (24) ghante bas tere baremai hee baat kare na toh bhi nahi hoga . Kaha na wo dur bhagta hai ladkiyo se . Dekh aab sab nasib aur bhagwan ke marai pe depend karta hai . " Purvi said trying to convice her .

" Tu meri best friend hai . Itna bhi nahi kar sakti mere liye ? " Tarika said hurt .

" Tarika baat ko samajh na yaar . Please . Mujhe college se nikalwayegi keya ? " Purvi said in the most helpless way .

" Rehene de .Main chali sone . Tere karma ready hai . Jake so jana . Noutanki , hmph . " Tarika said and went to her room .

Purvi went to a room and turned the light on . There was Purvi ' s photo hung on the room wall and the room was decorated as her choice . As Tarika had no one else she was the only person who got the ticket to go this close to her and get the place of a friend and sister . There was no personal space between them and no formalities . They were more than blood sisters . They were soul sisters and even blood sisters would feel jealous seeing their bonding .

Purvi got freshened up . She picked her phone up and called Daya again . He received the call ready to hear her scolding ,

'Abey problem keya hai tera han ? Tune jan bujke aisa kiya na ? Tere aur bhai ke tasveer ke samne baitha , taki Tarika o pata chale . Aisa keun kiya tune ? Pata hai aab Tarika..

" Aab Tarika tujhe madat ke liye puchrahi hai right ? " Daya said cutting her .

" Aisa kiya keun ? "

" Yaar meri honewali bhabi ko iss baat ka jankari hona chahiye tha na ki unke eek dewar bhi hai . Aab unse mere bhi baat hogi toh kaam asan hojayega . Chal tu phone rakh . Ab mujhe toda rest karna hai . Phir uthke padhai karna hai . Bye . " Daya said and hung up the without givin Purvi a chance to speak .

" Hel…Purvi stopped realizing there was no one on the other side to l isten to her. She sighted and lied on the bed .

" _Sorry yaar . Tujhe padeshan karneke liye . Likin itna accha surprise kaise chod du ? Aur surprise milnese , matlab Abhijeet sir …I mean bhai ke muh se I love you sunke tujhe jo khushi milega wo moment kaise miss kar sakti hu .Agar pehele se hee bata du toh excitement kam hogi na . "_ Purvi said to herself and slept with a smile .

…

…

Next Day Tarika and Purvi went to attend the class which they had together , and by luck or bad luck the professor was Abhijeet . Purvi noticed Tarika was uneasy around him and was little sad . She took not more than a second to understand that her issue was yesterday morning ' s incident . They had different classes then and so Purvi took the opportunity . She went out and found Abhijeet walking towards the common room for eachers .

"Sir . " She called out to him to stop from going inside and he looked back .

She came near and made the most innocent face and started as " Bhai kuch kehena tha aapse . "

" Han bol " He replied concentrating on her .

" U..umm..wo kal subha Tarika kde sath jo bhi hua tha ….

" Mujhe uske baremai koi baat nahi karna . " He said angrily and started walking .

" Arey sir rukiye . " Purvi said loudly and went near him again .

" Bhai samjho na . Bechari bohot dari hui hai . Wo toh dar ke mare theek se class bhi follow nahi kar payi . Tarika bohot guilty hai kal jo bhi hua . Aapko agar mere bato pa yakin nahi araha hai toh eek minute . " Saying this she pulled out her phone and started browsing for something .

" Keya dhundrahi hai ? " He asked annoyed and irritated .

" Mujhe pata tha na pehele se ki mr akdu…She stopped with a firy glance .

" I mean aapko mere baato pe yakin nahi hoga . Toh aapko dikhaneke liye eek vedio kiya hai . Yeh dekhiye . Date aur time bhi theek hai . "

Saying this she put her mobile infront of him before he could understand anything . In the next moment he found himself looking at the vedio that Purvi made secretly in the class today . In the vedio Tarika was looking scared and she was shaking a little when she tried to look at him . She attempted to look at him and as many times she tried she looked down again with fear . He looked in her eyes and saw some unknown fear , sadness and tension .

When Purvi looked at Abhijeet she found him lost in the video while his eyes were showing care . Suddenly she removed her phone and he kind of snapped back from another world .

" Dekha ? Aab toh maaf kar do bechari ko . " Purvi said in a low voice seeing Abhijeet ' s care full face .

" Aur pata hai Ussdin jab canteen mai bewaja use danta aapne , bechari mere pass ake bohot royi thi , keherahi thi ki ' sir ne bewaja danta mujhe . Main toh bas madat karneki koushish Karrahi thi . '

Abhijeet thought something to himself and looked as her and found her looking at him hopefully .

" Dekh Purvi mujhe acchi se pata hai ki tere wo dost mujpe marti hai . Use acchey se bata dey ki m ujhe ladkiyo mai interest nahi hai . Aur agar tu uskje madat karrahi hai toh toh sochna bhiu maat . "

" Pagal ho keya ? Yeh Tarika toh badi shatir nikli . Mujhe kabhi batayi nahi wo aapko pasand karti hai . Aur...

" Bholey maat ban Purvi . Aur aagli class mai hat mai phone mila toh do ( 2) din ke liye suspend kar dunga . " Abhijeet said and went from there .

Purvi ' s lips made a perfect " o " and she kept looking at him going .

" Sirrr… ' She said in a disappointed voice and shaked her head in no . " Aab toh aur mushkil hojayega . Main inke samne Tarika ke gana gane lagu toh inhe toh lagega main madat karrrahi hu Tarika ki . Lagta hai aab sara chal Daya k o hee chalna padega . Tch . " She said to herself disappointedly and stood keeping her hands on hips . But the confused care she found in his eyes made her smile .

…

…

 **A/N : I ' M ENDING HERE TODAY . NOT FEELING OK TO WRITE MORE . EYES ARE BURNING UP . SOMETHING IS PINCHING GAIN AND AGAIN FROM INSIDE OF MY HEAD . NOSE HAS BLOCKED THE WAY TO PASS OXYGEN AND KARBON-DI-OXIDE . EVEN FINDING IT DIFFICULT TO MOVE MY FINGERS ON THE KEYBOARD . LOOKS LIKE I' M ON THE FIRST DAY OF MY TYPING .**

 **RESULT OF GLUPPING TOO MUCH ICECREM BROUGHT BY MY UNCLE ON EID DAY . :P :P**

 **BUT I ' VE MADE MY READERS WAIT LONG ENOUGH . LONG ENOUGH TO LOSE MY READERS AGAIN . SO CAME WITH THIS SHORT UPDTE . FORGIVE ME IF I ' VE HURT ANYONE .**

 **..**

 **..**

 **AND ONE MORE THING FOR GUEST REVIEWERS , ( WHO DON' T WRITE ANY NAME ) ,** **DEAR , IF YOU ALL WRITE ANY NAME , IT WILL BE HELPFULL FOR ME TO THANK YOU INDIVIDUALLY . THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORT .**

* * *

 **Cute smile :** nahi . surprise rahega . :) tora nahi ;) keyaaaaaaaaaaa 20 ! margeyi . aab apko muh kaise dikhau ? bade ko BACCHA boldiya !hehe i 'm ...i ' m 18 . :p koi nahi , family hai hum . chalta hai right ?

Thanks for your continious support dear . I need this . :)

 **Mona :** Sorryyyyyyyyy. Late hogeyi . khush ? Thanks for such a lovely words and thanks for your continious support dear . I need this . :)

 **HIDEnSEEK:** Miss hogeyi ? Itni badi story miss hogeyi ! sach mai ? Arey surprise ko kabhi goli nahi marni chahiye . Aur dost ke madat karnese piche bhi nahi hatni chahiye right ? Toh keya kare ? Aur keya ! Purvi ne jo kiya wahi . ;) Thanks for your continious support dear . I need this . :)

 **Shubhangi's Abhi :** Hiiii. I know you were a regular reviwer on ABHICHARM ' S stories . Di aapko kuch pata hai unke baremai . Sare social site se hawa hogeyi . Kisi jane pehechane ko puchti hu oh bolte haui mujhe hee nahi jante . Aur unhe janna toh dur ki baat . Koi khabar hai aapke pas unke ? By chance shayed aapke pas unse personally contact karneka koi mediam hai .

Sacchi ? Arey di ' KOI SCENE " nahi sab scene chahiye . abhi do . Accha ji . Kaise jamaya tha zara hume bhi batao . ;) Aab aap mujhe support karna shuru kiya na . Aab toh main roz aapke raha dekhungi ki kab aapke review ati hai . Aur han lambiwali chahiye . ;P Thanks for your support di . I need this . :)

 **UsernameDoesNotExist :** Thanks for your continious support dear . I need this . :)

 **ABHIRIKA JAI :** Thanks for your continious support dear . I need this . :)

 **guest :** Sorry for keeping you waiting . Thanks for your continious support dear . I need this . :)

 **aditi :** kisne bola surprise fail . Picture abhi baki hai mere dost . Jabbhi cliff hanger hota hai toh samajh liya karo jo tumhe lagta hai hoga , wo hone nahi wala, walki kuch aur hee hoewala hai . ;) Aab age age dekho hota hai keya ! Thanks for your continious support dear . I need this . :)

 **abhisanchi :** Thanks for your continious support dear . I need this . :)

 **Guddi abhirika fan :** Hmm sahi guess kiya tune toh ;) Aab dekhte hai agey keya hota hai :) Thanks for your continious support friend . I need this . :)

 **Guest :** Thanks for your continious support dear . I need this . :)

 **mansi :** thanks friend . Thanks for your continious support . I need this . :)

 **KamiKaze Black :** Thank you soo much for your inspiring words :) :) Mone hoi rag korecho tai ager moto help o korcho na :( point out kore na dile ami nijer bhul shudhrabo kibhabe ? Help . :( and Thanks for your continious support . I need this . :)


	4. Chapter 4

" Sirrr… ' Purvi said in a disappointed voice and shaked her head in no . But the confused care she found in his eyes made her smile .

Here Abhijeet came in the teacher ' s common room and sat there lost in his thoughts . The care and guilty he felt seeing his student scared and tensed made him wonder and he was somewhere far from real world .

" Galti uski thi . Raste pe chalte wakt mobile pe ghusi hui thi , aur usdin uske friends .." He was thinking to himself whether what he did was right or wrong .

..

..

"Hello" A sleepy voice said from the other side of the phone.

' Yaar sorry . Mujhe pata hai aab tere sone ka wakt hai . Likin keya karu mere samne jo scene abhi abhi hua hai wo dekhke kuch zyada hee khush hogeyi na isliye yaad nahi raha ki waha raat hai . " Purvi said excitedly .

" Accha ? Keya h…gghhrrrr" Before He could finish Purvi heared the sound of snoring from the other side . As she found it pointless holding the phone she cut it and went back to Tarika who was sipping her favorite coffee to celebrate .

 **15 minutes back ,**

 **It was lunch hour . Purvi and Tarika was sitting in the cafeteria and was having their lunch . Tarika was drinking her cold drink but she spitted that as she suddenly saw Abhijeet coming . Purvi was startled and she looked at the direction Tarika was looking . She looked back towards Tarika and said**

" **Washroom . Emergency . " and ran away from there leaving a scared Tarika .**

 **Abhijeet came to her and she got down from her seat .**

" **G..Good m..afternoon sir .I ' m sorry sir . I..ice-cream ke liye . " She said somehow and stood there nervous .**

 **Seeing her fear and tension Abhijeet felt guilty .**

" **Dr Tarika mujhe aapse kuch kehena tha . " Abhijeet said and she looked up to him with innocent look on her face .**

" **Dekhiye I ' m sorry . " He said and that made her eye size double .**

' **Dekhiye usdin mujhe aap pe chillana nahi chahiye tha . Jo bhi ho aap mere madat karneki koushish karrahi thi . So I ' m sorry . Aur iss baat ko leke pehele se hee gussa tha toh kal subha jab aap eek hat mai ice-cream leke dusri hat pe mobile leke chalte wakt takra geyi toh mujhe aur gussa ageya jsliye thoda zyada kuch bol diya . Uske liye bhi sorry . " Abhijeet said and Tarika was too much happy and shocked to say anything .**

" **It's ok sir . " She said somehow and her voice was above a whisper .**

 **Abhieet wondered seeing her state and said " Dekhiye aap zyada khush maat hoyiye . Mujhe sach mai pata hai ki aap..He stopped and she looked at him embarrassed**

" **Dr Tarika , aap mere student hai aur student hee rahegi . So zyada emotional maat hoyiye . Aur maine aapse mafi manga taki aapko class karnemai asan ho . Hum teacher logoko humesha kheyal rakhna padta hai ki student class mai comfortable hai ya nahi . Agar nahi ho toh unke liye sahi nahi hota. Padhai mai piche padh Jate hai. Isliye maine bas aapko comfortable karneke liye bola . "**

 **He said and approached to go but stopped and turned to say " Aur han , issey pehele aapke crush kuch aur mai badal jaye let me be clear . Mujhe ladkiyo mai koi interest nahi hai. Aur mere ghar ke environment normal nahi hai . Mere parents nahi hai iss duniya mai aur mere bhai mere 1** **st** **priority hai . And there is nothing in this world ; past or present ; that I would put in front of him . Purvi ne aapko sab theek se batayi hogi . So issey pehele aap kuch zyada dur tak sapna dekh ley , main rok diya . chalta hu . " Abhijeet said and finally went .**

 **Here Tarika was complete red and her eyes were not less than a football . Purvi was hiding and watching them till now . She felt that her sister needed a hug then so she ran and hugged her while Dr Tarika was still in shock to say something .**

…

…

It was night . Abhijeet finished his dinner and all pending works . As soon as he sat with his computer the Skype screen pooped up for vedio chat displaying the name Daya . He smiled and received the call .

" Ghar pe cc camera lagake geya hai keya ? " Abhijeet asked in an annoyed voice showing irritation .

" Nahi mere dimag pe . " Daya said .

Abhijeet chckled and said " Shut up ! "

" Din kaise geye ? " Daya asked mouthfull .

" Hell . " Abhijeet said and stopped .

" Batao keya chupa rahe ho ? " Daya asked putting his lunch aside .

" Ajkal zyada daily soap dekh raha hai keya ? Jo unlog jaise dialogue marraha hai ? " Abhijeet asked irritated .

" Dude I know you . Come on say it. " Daya said softly .

" Nahi janta tu mujhe . Mujse chota hai aur aye sahab mujhe janne . " Abhijeet said strictly .

" I know you Abhijeet . And there is not a single person in this world who knows you better than me . Got it ? " Daya said shouting trying to prove himself right .

" Accha ? Tujhe lagta hai ? " Abhijeet asked curiously but hiding the curiosity from the outside .

" Han Abhijeet . Jab se 12 saal ka hu aur insaan ko janne sikha hu tab se tumhe dekhraha hu . Kaise khud eek bacha hoke ma aur baap ka jaga pura kiya . Kaise himmat se pure duniya se ladke mujhe leke jiya hai . Tab se tumhe hee follow karraha hu main Abhijeet . Keunki mujhe tum jaise banna hai . Strong aur smart . Sab pata hai mujhe . Jab tumhe dar lagta hai tab keya karte ho , jab khush hote ho toh kaise upar se chupate ho , jab dukh mai hote ho toh kaise mujhe zyada dostiq dikhate ho aur mazak karna shuru kar dete ho , jab mujse kuch chupate ho toh kaise mujse nazre chupate ho aur bhagte ho . Aur aab tum wahi karrahe ho bhai . Nazre chura rahe ho mujse . Aur andar kahi dare bhi ho . Batao bhai keya chuparahe ho ? Keun dare ho ? " Daya said in one go loudly and asked him softly in the end .

Abhijeet averted his gaze from his brother and looked down to stop the tear that was about to form in his eyes . He smiled softly hiding from him and looked up with a straight but soft face and couldn ' t hide the smile that curved on his lips . Daya was looking at him with an angry face and was demanding answers . Along with that there was another expression which he always has when he shares something with his brother after suppressing for a long time .

"Mujhe zor se laga hai . Zara washroom se ata hu . Warna khudke ghar gandhe kar dunga . Tu bas 2 minute baith " Abhijeet said and went to the washroom .

Daya shaked his head in no and said " Mere samne rota toh izzat ka faluda ho jata keya ? Huh bade bhaiyo.. "

Abhijeet came in the washroom and smiled seeing himself in the mirror .He wiped his tears and wiped his face with water . " Mere bhai janta hai mujhe . Aur use mere jaisa banna hai . Mujhe follow karta hai wo bachpan se . Aur kaha mujhe lagta tha ki …

" Bhai itne der potti karnemai lagta hai . " Daya said loudly as he saw the washroom door was kept open a little . In the next moment he came out and sat .

" Han aab bata , tere padhai kaise chalraha hai . " Abhijeet asked avoiding the topic .

" Nice attempt for changing the topic Abhijeet . " Daya said making a face and looked at him determined .

" Chupa ye raha tha ki main..i mean mujhe koi …ahem . m..mujhe koi pasand hai . Eek Ladki . " Abhijeet sighted and said making a surrendering face and looked away from him .

" Keya kaha . Zara zorse bolo toh bhai . Mujhe laga maine suna " ladki " aur "Pasand " wo bhi tumhe… Lagta hai galat suna hai . Eek bar aur batao zara . " Daya said excitedly .

" Tere kano mai problem nahi hai . Jo bhi suna sahi suna . "Abhijeet said making a face .

"Abhijeet tumhe …Seriously . Accha ? phele naam batao zara . "

Daya asked a little scared about Tarika and the result of his brother ' s secret interest .

…

…

…

Purvi came out finishing making her notes and found Tarika standing in the terrace . She went near her and was surprised to see her standing quite and sad . Because she was supposed to be jolly today as he apologized . Purvi kept her hand on her shoulder and asked

" keya baat hai Tarika ? Aaj tujhe khush honi chahiye thi na ? Sir tujse maafi jo manga hai . Phir tu aise udaas keun hai . Yaar itni dukh kaha se ata hai tujmai ? Aur bhai main toh kabhi peyar nahi karnewali . Ismai toh khush se zyada dukh zyada hai . Lagta hai peyar karnewalo khuhi ka wakt bhi dukh mai hee manate hai . Pfftt " Purvi said surprised .

Tarika chuckled and went another corner and stood . Purvi went behind her and stood with her .

" Bata . " Purvi said and Tarika looked at her and looked away .

" Sahi hai ki maafi manga. Likin yeh bhi toh sach hai na ki unhone ye kaha ki unhe ladkiyo mai koi interest nahi hai . Aur zyada dur tak sapna dekhnese pehele sapna dekhna bandh karneko kaha . Main toh unhe peyaar karti hu Purvi . Pata nahi ye crush kab itna serious peyaar mai badal geya . Aab toh unke bagair kisi aur ke baremai soch bhi nahi sakti . Keya karu ? Sabkuch hopeless lagraqha hai ." Tarika said tensed and she looked on the sky full of stars while some twinkled in the corner of her eyes .

Purvi slapped her head and said " Yaar mujse baat kar na . Pehele hee bata deti toh aab itna soch soch kar itni precious ansu bahana toh nahi padta kamse kam . " Saying this she wiped her tears and smiled .

" Matlab ? " Tarika asked confused .

" Bhaiya jhut bola . Aur sabse bolta hai . " Purvi said assuring her and she kept looking at her with surprised eyes .

…

…

 **A/N : TAHNK YOU SOO MUCH FOR YOUR WELL WISHES GUYS . LAGTA HAI KAAM HOGEYI** **SARDI BHAG GEYI YUU HAOWA MAI . TOH YERAHI NEXT CHAPTER . BATA DENA KAISE LAGA .**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Varsha abhirikaf** : thank you for you continious support . Keep supporting :)

 **piya :** yep , i agree with you . abhirika hai hee aisi . :p thank you for you continious support friend . Keep supporting :)

 **Mona :** thanks for your well wish friend :) hmm . aab yeh samajhna hai ki care keun dikhaya . ;)

 **KamiKaze Black :** hmm rag na korlei bhalo . kano bolche eta toh last chapter e janbe ;) thank you for you continious support . Keep supporting :)

 **Pari :** i ' m sorry dear . but i ' m realy not comfortable . Shyed aap 1st chp pe request ki thi daya purvi ke liye . Apke request rakhke hee daya aur purvi ko chldhood friend banayi . per couple . i ' m really sorry if i have hurt you . But i ' m not comfortable dear . and thank you for you continious support friend . Keep supporting :)

 **aditi :** Thanks for your well wish dear . And abhijeet kaise sahi raho pe jata hai dekhte hai na ;) just wait and watch . and thank you for you continious support friend . Keep supporting :)

 **ABHIRIKA JAI :** Thanks for your well wish friend . and thank you for you continious support friend . Keep supporting . :)

 **SS1912 :** Duo shot diya hai ;) aur milnewala hai . :) wait . As you are a duo fan and like abhirika too i would sujjest you not to leave this story in mid way . Just sujjesting . decesion is yours . :) and thank you for you continious support friend . Keep supporting . :)

 **mansi :** Keyaaa ?!sirf main akeli hu ;9 AUR KOI NAHI ? ajka zyada story page visit nahi karti hu toph pata nahi . per aab toh thodasa dekhna padega . :( And thank you so much for your cute review . :) and thank you for you continious support friend . Keep supporting . :) i need this .

 **abhisanchi :** thank you for you continious support friend . Keep supporting . :)

 **Guddi abhirika fan** **:** thank you for you continious support friend . Keep supporting . :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Guys guysss relax . Ya'll seemed to be really scared as if I'm leaving this story . Did I say something like this ? No right ? Then ? And even if I leave again , you can be sure that you will get a msg before I do that , Like 1 year ago .**

 **But 1 positive thing I got because of this short gap . My biggest inspiration** **my readers love for me . Please keep loving me and my stories . I can't force you to love my stories . But I can request you to continue being my family here can't I ? So will you guys ? That's my biggest support . Cause , as always , family is your biggest support .**

 **So enough of my bak bak . Let 's see what's waiting ahead . Meet y'all in the end again .**

 **00000000**

 _ **00000**_

 _Previously on PPBMJ ,_

 _Abhijeet was talking to Daya on Skype and Abhijeet confessed that he liked some Girl And here lady duo was talking about Abhijeet and Purvi said Abhijeet lied about not being interested in girls ._

 _Now….._

* * *

" Abhijeet what's her name ? " Daya asked again as he found Abhijeet silent at his question .

" Umm Tarika . Dr Tarika . My student . "

Abhijeet said and Daya pressed his upper and lower teeth firmly together to stop the big grin and the outburst he was gonna express by shouting .

…

…

" Purvi keya matlab hai teri ki unhone jhut bola ? Matlab unhe ladkiyo mai interest hai ? "

Tarika asked in excitement as this was the only possible truth if he really lied about not being interested in girls .

"Chal waha baithte hai . Batati hu . " Purrvi said and made her seat and started .

" Main ye toh nahi bol sakti ki unhone jhut bola ki unhe ladkiyo mai interest nahi hai , per main ye bhi nahi bol sakti ki unhe ladkiyo mai interest hai . " Purvi said which only made Tarika more confused .

" Purvvi aise jilebi ka twist maat laga . Sidhe sidhe bol keya kehena hai . " Tarika said confused .

" Mera matlab hai ki unke baat adha sach aur adha galat . Sach aur sahi baat ye hai ki unhe ladkiyo mai interest hai , matlab tha , likin aisa kuch hua ki unke interest chali geyi aur eek daar baith geye unke maan mai . Jo aisa koi ladki hee hata sakta hai jo unke ye dar acchi se samjhegi aur unhe sacchi dil se peyar karegi . Aur unhe matlab unke sabkuch . Aur waisa eek ladki ko main janti hu . " Purvi said looking at Tarika with a look which took her only few seconds to understand what she ment .

" Purvi agar aisa hee hai toh tu mujhe bata unke daar keya hai ? Kaie handle karu ? " Tarika said with hopefull eyes .

" Jab bhaiya college mai tha , tab ke baat hai ,

 **Back in college days,**

 **Abhijeet was a medical student . He was a talented student and teachers favorite too . There were many girls in her college who were crazy at his charm and brightness , and his gentle and mature behavior towards girls .**

 **But he had only one girl in his life . Sruti . And he loved only and only her . Others were equal to sisters and only friends to him .**

 **Sruti knew everything about his childhood and Daya . She told him that she didn't have any problem in giving His brother the 1** **st** **priority if she had to stay with him but she wanted only him . Their life was going on . They never had any argument and their relation was good . As Abhijeet didn't have ability to buy useless expensive things rather than the expenses of his studies he conquered for a long time by part time jobs and tuitions . So Sruti never asked for anything expensive from him nor did she mind on his giving everything possible to Daya but not to her .**

 **Their love life was going smooth though they had a small problem . Whenever Abhijeet gave her schedule to meet she used to screw up . But that didn't matter much . But Abhijeet didn't know that would be the cause of breaking his relation with her .**

 **One night Abhijeet had a night shift for practical with a group . As Sruti and he had some different courses he didn't know she had night shift too but in different room . So both were unaware of each other's presence at the same time and same place . Abhijeet had the shift with his group and Sruti had the shift with only one classmate of hers .**

 **Abhijeet was working with his team . They suddenly needed a tool which they didn't have there but that was in another room .**

" **Mujhe nahi jana . Tum mai se koi jao . " One of his mates said scared .**

" **Abey keya hai , medical student hai aur morgue se darta hai hai . Keya bhaye , tu toh doctor ke naam pe kalank hai . " Another said teasing him .**

" **Accha , tujhmai itna himmat hai toh tu ja na . Jake leke a . Khali corridor se chal ke , dusra karma mai jake , ja ja . " The 1** **st** **one pushed the another who seemed to back off then .**

" **Rehene dey . Kisiko janeke zarurat nahi hai . Main jata hu . " Abhijeet said and went from there without anymore word .**

 **He was walking through the corridor and he was lost in his own world . He didn't know why he was having a feelings since morning that something was not right . He was not sure what was that but he knew something bad was gonna happen .**

 **He picked the key from the bunch and was about to insert into the lock but he didn't find any lock . He heard some sound and thought that maybe another students had night shift also . He opened the door and there was waiting the biggest shock of his life . Sruti was on the stretcher with some other guy in her and the corpse was lying on the ground which was supposed to be on the stretcher . The bunch of keys fell from his hand and he took support of the door to prevent himself from falling . Both quickly dressed themselves and Abhijeet was still standing there holding the door . The guy went outside colliding with him intentinally giving an annoyed look .**

 **Slowly Abhijeet looked up and found a guiltless Sruti standing infront of him but pissed off .**

" **Jab tumne dekha ki room already khuli hui hai tab knock karke ana chahiye tha na . Aise achanak ghus keun aye ? " Sruti asked annoyed .**

" **Yeh hospital hai . Aur knock tumhe karna chahiye tha na Sruti , mere zindegi mai aakey issey tabah karnese pehele ? " Abhijeet asked still in shock and walking towards her slowly .**

" **Uff dur raho mujse , you blody stinky poor . "**

 **Sruti said as he was almost near her and that shocked her and made him step back .**

" **Toh ajtak yeh tha tumhare man mai ? Agar main gareeb hee hu toh mujse peyaar kiya hee keun ? Mere zindegi ke sath khelneke liye ? " Abhijeet asked and he was still in shock .**

" **Han kehe sakte ho . Aur sath sath time pass ke liye bhi . Medical classes kitni boring hotey hai . Toh wo sara boring class mai baithke time pass karna padega na ?Toh isliye tumhe chuna . Thodi interesting time pass ke liye . Aur tumhare jaise bholey bhale aur hai hee koun ? huh . Sruti said and crossed her arms .**

" **Aur tumhe keya laga ? Jo mujhe expensive make-up kharidke nahi de payega uske sath main rahungi ? Aur upar se mere pehele tumhare bhai ko 1** **st** **priority dena padega ? How disgusting . Toh mujhe koun priority dega ? Tumhare baap ? OOPs sorry wo toh mar geya right ? See ? TOh koun dega mujhe 1** **st** **priority ? Aur tum jaise gareeb logoko peyar karege koun ? Koi ladki nahi milnewala tumhe . Keunki tum aapna sara kamai , sara peyar aapni bhai pe hee uda dogey . Biwi baccho ke liye kuch bhi nahi chodoge . Jaie bhai nahi gay ho . Huh . Toh tumhe keya lagta hai ? Tumhe koi bhi ladki peyaar karegi ? JI nahi , koi bhi nahi . "**

 **And Abhijeet finally loose it and slapped her hard . For the First time in life he misbehaved with a girl . She looked at him shocked and her boyfriend came in somewhere from the air an stood in-front of him .**

" **Tere itni immat ? Meri girlfriend pe haat uthaya ? " Saying this he was about to hit him but before he could do that he earned himself a punch on face and in the next moment he was in the ground .**

 **..**

 **..**

" Toh problem keya hai Abhijeet ? Tum iss baat ko leke darey keun ho ? Tum aapni daar jitni chupao mujhe pata hai . Ismai mujhe darneki kuch dikhai nahi de raha hai . Abhijeet sa Sruti nahi hotey . "

Daya said and Abhijeet looked at him shocked . According to his accounts Daya was not supposed to know about him and Sruti .

" Tujhe kaise pata Sruti ke baremai " Maine Purvi ko mana kiya tha tujhe batanese . Phir bhi usney …

" Purvi ne nahi batayi Abhijeet . Sruti ne phone karke khud batayi thi mujhe . Hum donoke bich jhagra laganeke liye , mujhe guilt feel karwaneke liye ki mere hai mere waja se aapni life mai agey nahi badh pahyi . Phir maine Purvi ko bola toh usne bola ki aapne use kaha aur bola ki mujhe na bataye . Phir usne mujhe samjhaya ki ismai mujhe guilt feel karneki koi zarurat nahi hai. Aur aab main bolraha hu Abhijeet , saab ladki Sruti nahi hotey . Tum eekbar Tarika ko janneki koushish toh karke ddekho . "

" Han , tu toh bolega hee . Purvi ke seheli jo hai . " Abhijeet said and Daya opened her mouth and Abhijeet stopped him and said

" Han han pata hai wo bas tere seheli hai aur kuch nahi . "

Daya made a face and said " Hum yaha koi aur topic pe baat karrahey thaey . "

" Nahi ho sakta Daya . Koi bhi ladki ye manneko tayiyar nahi hoga ki uske Husband uske badle aapni devar ko zyada importance dey . "Abhijeet said hopelessly .

" Likin . "

Daya opened his mouth again but Abhijeet closed the laptop and laid down thinking about his past , present and future . Off course Daya will always be his 1st priority and if he has to change this fact because of someone else caslled wife he is ready to stay unmarried for life .

 **..**

 **..**

 **..**

" Aab tu hee bata Tarika , kiske man se peyaar karneka interest uth nahi jayega ? Aur agar kabhi peyaar hua bhi toh dar kiske man mai nahi hoga jiske sath aisa hua hoga ? " Purvi asked Tarika as she finished Abhijeet's college story .

" Agar baat aisa hee hai toh yehi sahi . Abhijeet ke…I mean sir ke man se ye dar hataneka kaam mera . Aur uske baad , agar dusre ladki unke taraf ankh uthake bhi dekhe bhi na toh main toh uski…

" Yaar mujhe toh rehem kar . Main nahi dekhungi bhai ko kisi aur nazar se . " Purvi said trying to sound like an innocent kid and that made Tarika laugh .

…

…

…

Here Daya was thinking how his school life changed after Purvi . She is really a good friend to him . She was the oly person who treated him in the most nice way. And if someonw just says hello to him nicely that was too much nice for him . Because in those days ,

" _**DEKH DEKH JA RAHA HAI HUMARE SCHOOL KE HAATI ."**_

" _ **AREY HAATI NAHI BOL WHEAL . DUNIYA KE SABSE BADA JANTU. HAHAHA. "**_

" _ **HAN SAHI KAHA HAI . ABEY ISEY BAITHNE MAI KITNI SEATS KE ZARURAT PADTI HOGI ? 2 YA 3 ? "**_

 _ **Those comments started reaching his ears as soon as he reached school and started walking through the corridor . His ears became accustomed to those words and he didn't care anymore . But sometimes it pinched .**_

 _ **He went in his class and sat on his seat . He was in his 7**_ _ **th**_ _ **grade . Today was the 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **class after summer vacation . Many students take admission during this summer vacation . But that didn , t matter to him . Whoever comes they gets included in the whole schools group in teasing him .**_

" _**Yaha pe koi baitha hai ? " He heared a voice and looked up to find a new face pointing at the vacant seat beside him .**_

 _ **There were 4 seats vacant all together on both sidedes and on the back and front of him . He moved his head in no and she sat there giving him the most beautiful smile on earth .**_

" _**Excuse me . Are you new ? " A group of students came and asked the new student .**_

" _**YES . ' She replied to them .**_

" _**Tum iss motey ke pass keu baithey ho ? Humare sath chalo . Don't get along with wrong company on your 1**_ _ **st**_ _ **day . He is really boring and embarrassment . " One of the students said and the new student looked at a innocent Daya and looked back towards the studens .**_

" _**I think I can tell the wrong company for myself , thanks . " The new student said and started reading a book from her bag .**_

 _ **The students made a face and soon the classroom filled with slow humming and most of the words were heard was " new student " .**_

 _ **The new student closed her book and looked at Daya who was sitting without any expression .**_

" _**Hi I'm Purvi. Mere friend banogey ? " Purvi said and extended her hand towards him .**_

 _ **He looked at the hand without blinking and looked at her smilling face which was shinning like the bright sun . After 7 years of school life he is watching a hand of friendship towards him. He slowly gripped her hand and shaked .**_

" _**Hi , I ' m Daya . Dayanand ssrivastava . " Daya said with a sweet smile .**_

" _**You have the sweetwst smile on the earth . " Purvi said smilling big .**_

" _**And you have the brightest one . " Daya said smiling.**_

 _ **..**_

 _ **..**_

" _**Keya baat hai Daya . Kitni inchi ka Pizza hai . 12 ? Ya 200 ? " Some students said and started laughing aloud seein Daya eating a pizza sitting with Purvi in the cafeteria .**_

" _**Just shut up . Akela chod do isse . Waise toh koi baat nahi karte ho issey . Aur jab taney marna hai toh ake tane marne lag jatey ho . Aur koi acchey kam nahi hai keya iss duniya mai karnekie liye ? Jake wo karo na . " Purvi said angrily which only inspired them to tease more .**_

" _**Arey Daya tu toh eek girlfriend bhi bana liya bey . " One of the boys said and that stunned Purvi . This time Daya stood up and grabbed his coller .**_

" _**Mujhe jitni beizzati karna hai kar . Likin mere samne koi ladki se beizzati se baat maat kar . Khaas karke meri friend se . Chal sorry bol . Abhi key abhi . " Daya said and banged his head in-front of Purvi and kept him holding until he said sorry .**_

 _ **All the students didn't dare to go in front of him scared of his moves and his energy . The boy muttered sorry between the table and he made him stand up and pushed him hard and went from there with Purvi .**_

 _ **Days went by . Daya and Purvi's friendship grew stronger and the 3 became family . Purvi felt safer with these two brothers and her all time prayer to have loving big brother was fulfilled after this long time .**_

…

…

Abhijeet have two kids to fulfill the demands of then and now and he loves to , more than anything else . And Daya has a friend in the form of a sister too now , which used to be his hidden desire .

* * *

 **000000000000**

 **00000000**

 **00000**

 **000**

 **00**

A/N : SO , I ' M ENDING THIS CHAPTER HERE . AND THE GUEST , WHO REQUESTED FOR DAYA AND PURVI AS COUPLE , I' M REALLY SORRY DEAR . CAUSE I KNOW I HAVE HURT YOUR FEELINGS . BUT THAT'S WHAT WAS MY PLAN TO SHOW DAYA AND PURVIS REALTION EVEN BEFORE I STARTED THE STORY .

AND OTHERS , HOPE YA'LL LIKED IT . LEMME KNOW .

* * *

 **AND GUYS , THIS IS THE 1ST TIME I'VE TAKEN SUCHJ A HEAVY AND DIFFICULT PLOT . I HAVE TO HANDLE SO MANY RELATIONS TOGETHER , TARIKA-PURVI , ABHI-DAYA , ABHI -TARIKA , ABHI-PURVI-DAYA-TARIKA , TARIKA-ABHI-DAYA, ABHI-DAYA-PURVI . SOMETIMES I' M LOOSING COURAGE CAUSE THIS IS THE 1ST STORY WITH SO MANY RELATIONS . AND MAJOR THING GIVING 1ST PRIORITY TO BROTHER , HELPING TO GET OVER THE FEAR OF ONE'S LOVE , TWO FRIENDS WORKING ON BRING BHAI -BHABI TOGETHER GOODDDD . I 'M REALLY GETTING SCARE SOMETIMES AND LOOSING HOPE . YOPU GUYS ARE MY FAMILY HERE . SO PLEASE KEEP SUPPORTING ME . CAUSE FOR THE FIRST TIME I'M FEELING THE NEED OF IT BADLY TO FINISH THIS STORY SUCCESSFULLY . WILL YOU HELP ME ? ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS JUST TYPE " I'M INTERESTED IN YOUR STORY " . THAT'S ENOUGH TO INSPIRE ME .** **I ' M SAYING THIS TO ONLY THOSE WHO READS AND REALLY LIKE THIS STORY . I'M NOT FORCING ANYONE . CAUSE MAYBE I'M NOT ABLE TO WIN OVER EVERONE WITH MY STORIES . BUT I'M TELLING THOSE WHO READ AND LIKE ALSO BUT GOES AWAY WITHOUT SAYING ANYTHING . .**

* * *

 **Guest :** thank you sooo much for you support dear . keep supporting . :)

 **Cid duo fan :** Hmm good guess . :) thank you for you support dear . keep supporting . :)

 **KamiKaze Black :** hmm kabhi kabhi khadoos chehere ke piche bohot kuch chupa hota hai . wo sab dikhai de toh khadus aur khadus nahi lagta . wo bhi tab soft lagne lagta hai ji :) of course . picture abhi baki hai . thank you sooo much for you support . keep supporting . :)

 **Mona :** thank you sooo much for you support dear . keep supporting . :)

 **Varsha abhirika :** thank you sooo much for you support dear . keep supporting . :)

 **Piya :** thank you sooo much for you support dear . keep supporting . :)

 **ahhisanchi :** thank you sooo much for you support dear . keep supporting . :)

 **aditi :** turns out it's only you who didn't guess right . :( per koi na . Agli bar jab twist ayega tab hoga ;) hehe :p thank you sooo much for you support dear . keep supporting . :)

 **ABHIRIKA JAI :** thank you sooo much for you support dear . keep supporting . :)

 **SS1912 :** thank you sooo much for you support dear . keep supporting . :)

 **Mr bindas :** thank you sooo much for you support dear . keep supporting . :)

 **Guest :** No , main nahi likhungi bold abhirika . i'm sorry , but issey pehele aise hee koi guest ne kaha tha bold abhirika likho , aur jab likha tab bash karne laga . so ' i can't . and yes , thank you sooo much for you support .

 **mansi :** thank you sooo much for you support dear . keep supporting . :)

 **Tessa :** Hmm righly guessed . :) it ' s ok . i know it 's impossible to even touch any dvice sometimes . :) and ab theek hu . :P wo ice-cream ka dabba abhi khatam nahi hua . Per lagta hai 2 din mai khatam honewala hai ;) and thank you sooo much for you support dear . keep supporting . :)

 **Hinsha :** How can i let Abhijeet be cheated twice ? :( This was my plan from the starting dear . And i have different plan for this one . So sorry if i have hurt you . But waise hee ye mere 1st heavy plot hai . Itni relations eek sath . Agar bich raste mai aake plot change kar deti toh handle nahi hota mujse . I hope you understand . and thank you sooo much for you support dear . Can't ask for continious support . Cause i have just hurt you . :( forgive me .

 **Guddi abhirika fan :** keun ? Purvi hai na ? theek hee hoga sab :) and thank you sooo much for you support friend . keep supporting . :)

 **Neha :** thank you sooo much for you support friend . keep supporting . :)

 **Mona :** thank you sooo much for you support friend . keep supporting . :)

 **HIDEnSEEK 06 :** **sigh** i thought you have flew in the air again . Good to see you again . hank you sooo much for you support friend . keep supporting . :)

 **Raven'sCAT :** getting review from you is such a great inspiration . Thank you sooo much for such nice words . Thosde really inspired me a lot . and if you keep supporting me like this it will be really great of you . thank you sooo much for your support . :) :)


	6. Chapter 6

I'm not an expert photo editor as you guys . I worked hard for four days and made this cover photo specially for Piya piya bole mera jiya . i would want you to see that . Those who are using mobile , select desctop / tablet mode . I know it ' s really silly of me for these days , Because these days it' s only matter of seconds to edit a photo . But this really took me 4 days altogether SERCHING THE PHOTOS AND EDITING IT . SO IF YOU WILL JUST SE IT AND SAY SOMETHING HEHE :P THOUGH I KNOW IT ' S SHIT .

...

...

...

* * *

Hey guys . I don't know how to thank you for your support . So , easy words , No sorry no thank you in family :P

Love you so much gyus .

I want you to know one thing . There won't be any update from me two days in a week . And that's Saturday and Tuesday . Cause I have class from 4-7 pm on this two days and that's the time I've saved for my writing . I can't sit to type in the morning or after class . I can updae on these two days , but possibility is 1% . So…

Let's see what's ahead in story . Enjoy

…

…

* * *

" Keya ? Keya kaha tune ? Bhai ko Tarika pasand hai ? Sach sun rahi hu na main ? "

Purvi asked Daya excitedly as he told her about his and Abhijeet's conversation .

" Ji han aap sahi suna madam. Aur aab bas kaam eek hai ki Abhijeet ke daar ko bhagana hai . " Daya said disappointed as his fear was really serious .

" Uske tension maat le . Humari bhabi already ye assignment haat mia le chuki hai . Aab toh shayed kaam asan ho jayega . ' Purvi said smilling .

…

…

There was still some time left for the class to start . Tarika decided to do some reading , so went to the library . In the library there was curtain in-front of every book shelf lrows to separate the seats and shelfs . That was specially arranged at the owners order . The person sitting on any seat in-front of the curtains could see the shadow of the person who would stand near the curtain .

When Tarika choose her seat she saw a girl ' s shadow on the curtain . She didn't bother and started reading . suddenly she saw Abhijeet entering the library . A sudden thought hit her head and she thought ,

" Mujhe sir ko thank you bolna chahiye , mujhe comfortable karneke liye . Uske baad toh 1 week se sir se baat hee nahi hui . "

She thought to herself and stood up . She saw him entering in the row where the girl was standing and he went there and stood beside her . She was going towards him but her hands hit the books on her table and they fell on the ground . Everybody in the library looked at her direction and she was embarrassed . All people looked back and she got busy in arranging the books . When she was done she looked up back at the row and her heart sank .

There was Abhijeet and the girl's shadow and he was hugging the girl . A second later they parted and he peaked her forhead . The girl forwarded her hand a he gave something to her and she hugged him again and he kissed her head .

Unable to think and bear anymore she just ran out of the library crying bitterly .

…

…

She was sitting in the class with puffed eyes . Everyone was just looking at her but didn't say anything . When Purvi came she was shocked seeing her like that . Before she could ask anything Abhijeet entered the class and she didn't have any choice but sat quietly like a good student .

Traika looked at Abhijeet with sad eyes and she Felt a lump in her throat again but she controlled . When he was looking at her she felt something just burned inside . Somehow the class got ended .

" Dr Purvi . " Purvi heared Abhijeet calling before she could ask Tarika anything .

" Yes sir . "

" I need you to come with me in common room . I want to discuss about the assignment , you asked me about . " Abhijeet told and she nodded her head in yes .

Purvi kept her hand Tarika 's shoulder and assured her .

…

…

" Umm tere seheli ka koi neyi boyfriend hua tha keya ? " Abhijeet asked slowly checking the papers .

" Aise keu puch rahe ho ? " She asked slowly .

" Unke ankho ka size dekhke toh lagraha hai ki neyi nyi breakup hua hai . " Abhijeet said in order to tease her .

" Shut up bhai . Aapko mazak sujhraha hai ? Dekha nahi aapne kaise phuli hui hai bechari ki ankhe . Dijhiye . Samajh geyi keya karna hai . Date ke pehele submit kar dungi . Ho sake toh number badhake dena zara . Class mai toh mujhe hee sabse lowest mark dete ho aap . " Saying this she was going with her assignment paper .

" Aap theek se karegi toh aapko acchey mark milega Dr Purvi . " Abhijeet said loudly .

Abhijeet said and Purvi looked back . Finding every teacher ' s attention to their own work Purvi showed him a small toung and ran from there . Abhijeet chuckled on her childish behavior and anger on teasing her best friend as she went .

Tarika ' s puffed eyes started making him wonder .

…

…

Tarika came back home and banged closed the door behind her . She let the 1st two button of her shirt loose and banged the bag on her bed , untied her hair with a force and threw the band away, went near her bag and pulled out a bottle and played the music loudly and started drinking .

" Sorry m..mummaaa , sorrrryyy pappaaaa , aappp…aplogoko apni…apnii beti ko aisss…aisseee halat mai..de…dekhna p..p..padhra…raha haiii . Perrr aappp…aplog tension maatt lenaa . Eek raat aise chill karungi naaa toh kaal subhaa saabbbb theekk hojayega okkk ? Aab closeeee you eyessss okkk ? " She said and covered her parents picture with her bed cover pulling it from her bed !

…

…

Purvi was worried for her . As she had an extra class , she couldn't come home with her . As soon as her class was done she stormed towards her home . When she enterd the house she was shocked at the state of her house . All thing were scattered on the floor and she was lying on the couch with a wine bottle hanging from her hand . And she was murmering ,

" Dil pe patthhhheerrrr rakkhhke muh… makkkkeupp karrrr liyaaa…

Dill pe pattthhaaarrr rakkhhhhke m…h…makeup karrr liyaaaa

Mere sayiya ji se ajjjjj maineeee breakkk uppppp kar liyaaaaaaaaaa

Mere sayiaaa jii…sss….aajjj maiineeee breakkkup karrrr liyyaaaaaaaaaaaa

Seeing her state Purvi couldn 't understand what to do or what to say . She quickly ran towards her and helped her to get up , carried her to her bedroom and made her lie down and still she was murmering .

' Dil pe patthh pphhrrr . Purviiii….

" Chup . So ja . Jo bhi batey hai kaal kar lenge . Aab ekdam chup . " She scolded Tarika and covered her turning the Ac in low temperature .

Tarika hugged her from waist and started sobbing burring her face in Purvi's stomach . Purvi was unable to understand what happened and caressed her hair . After sometimes she slept .

Here Abhijeet finished his works and went to sleep . But he was worried about Tarika and he couldn't sleep . His head kept reminding him about his past but his heart kept thinking abpout Tarika . And it was again interrupted by his past .

 **5 days after the incident at morgue ,**

 **Abhijeet was sitting on the couch in his house and watchin tv . But his mind was 5 days back and was rewinding the scenes again and again . The door bell broke his thought s . He opened the door and found Sruti there . He thought that he was lucky that Daya wasn't at home .**

" **Keun aye ho yaha ? Yeh dekhne ki tumhe khoneka matam manaraha hu ya nhai ? Nahi , bohot khush hun aapne bhai ke sath yaha . Tum ja sakte ho . " Abhijeet said ignoring her tears which were fake actually .**

" **Abhijeet . " She said and hold his hands trying to wake his sleeping desire for her .**

 **Abhijeet pulled his hands out of her's and looked away folding his arms trying to control over his emotions .**

" **Abhijeet tum jaise koi nahi hai iss duniya mai . Yeh maine acchi tarha se samjh geyi . Wo Vicky , Uss raat ke baad maine usse dusre ladki ke sath dekha Abhijeet . Wo dhoka deraha tha mujhe Abhijeet . Sach bolrahi hu main . Main tumhe saccha peyaar karti hu Abhijeet . Yeh mujhe uss raat se ehesas hone laga hai . I love you Abhijeet . " She said and pleded .**

" **Tum jaise ladkiyo ke sath dhoka hee hona chahiye . " Abhijeet said looking at her and she was shocked .**

" **Aise maat kaho Abhi . " Saying this she hugged her but he tried to push her but she clung more tight . He tried to push her again but his feelings he had deep inside for her stopped him from pushing her again . Though he didn't hug her back he stood there motionless and straight .**

" **Abhijeet main tumhe sach peyaar karti hu . Aur main bohot lucky hu jo tumhe payi hu . Tumhe main khona nahi chahti . Bewakuf thi main jo tumhe thukraya . I'm aorry Abhijeet . I'm sorry Abhijeet . Hum dono phir se eeksath humare zindegi ke shuruwat kar sakte hai . Baas uske pehele kuch kaam kar le , phir hume koi problem nahi hogi . Hum dono eeksath khush rehe sakte hai . I know you want me Abhijeet . Bas eek kaam karo . Aur kuch nahi . " She said and kissed him to make him weak . She broke the kiss and looked at him .**

" **Keya chahte ho ? " He asked hiding his emotions .**

" **Tumhare bhai ko chod do . Agar main iss duniya mai na rahu , toh tumhe agey badhna hai na ? Likin agar aise tum aapna bhai ko 1** **st** **priority dete rahoge , toh koi bhi ladki tumhare sath nahi rahegi Abhi . Apna bhai ko chod do . Tumhare samne bohot badi zindegi padi hai . Agar aise aapni bhai ke babysitting karte rahoge toh aapni life ko enjoy kaise karoge ? Aur har aadmi ke 1** **st** **priority aapni wife aur bacchey hona chahiye . Humare bhi bacchey honge Abhi . Agar tum aise aapni bhai ko…**

 **She felt a hard push and in the next moment found herself on the ground before she could understand . Abhijeet sat on his leg and bend towards her ,**

" **NO . I said NO . Agar mujhe mere life enjoy karna hai toh aapni bhai ke sath hee karunga . Kafi hai mere liye . Aur agar zindegi mai biwi , bacchey ke sahara paneke liye mujhe mera bhai o chodna pade , toh theek hai , main zindegi mai kabhi sahdi hee nahi karungi . Likin marte dam tak mere bhai ka saya banke rahunga . " Saying this he banged closed the door .**

" **Bohot badi galati karrahe ho tum Abhijet . Aise aapni bhai ke hee babysitter banke raho zindegi bhar . Mujhe keya . Likin main tumhara vabishyabaani karti hu , Tumhare zindegi nark banjayega . Huh . "**

Abhijeet came back in the present as his hand felt the vibrate of his mobile . Some mobile company sent a message . He deleted the message and went to the logs and dialed Purvi's number without second thought .

Purvi was arranging Tarika 's mess . She heard her phone and smilled seeing the caller id .

" Ji bhai . "

" Han tu theek hai na ? Kitni jaldi jaldi mai nikal geyi." Abhijeet asked hiding his real question .

" Han bhai , main theek hu , theek se hee pohouchi hu . Aap tension maat lijhiye . " She said smilling as she knew some of his worries were for his student cum love interest too .

" UUmm..woo t..Ahemm tere seheli ki keya hua tha pata chala ? " He asked with lot of hesitation and fight between his mind and heart .

" Nahi bhai . Wo puchtach ke halat mai nahi thi . " She said in an disappointed voice .

" Matlab ? " Tension was clearly felt in his voice .

" Pata nahi koun ashiq se cheek khayi hai . Hato mai daru ka khali bottle leke breakup song ga rahi thi . " Purvi said trying to feel the change on the other side .

" Aj kaal ke bacchey " She heared this and in the next moment there was no one on the other side . She looked at the phone and smiled .

…

…

…

A/N : SO I' M ENDING IT HERE TODAY . HOPE Y'ALL LIKED IT .

...

...

...

* * *

 **HIDEnSEEK 06 :** Hmm ato deri korcho kano bolo toh ? Agey toh jdin post kortam shedin e tomar review petam . Akhon ki coching niye busy ?

Yep , good reason for fear isn't it ? Thanks for your beautiful words friend . :) and thank you so much for your support . Keep supporting .

 **guest :** Thanks for your beautiful words friend . :) and thank you so much for your support . Keep supporting .

 **Mona :** Hey , actually i'm not an old cid watcher , all i know is shruti was abhijeet's old gf . Could you tell me the episode number ? i would like to watch shruti episode . Thanks for your beautiful words friend . :) and thank you so much for your support. Keep supporting .

 **Mr bindas :** Thanks for your beautiful words friend . :) and thank you so much for your support . Keep supporting .

 **abhisanchi :** Thanks for your beautiful words friend . :) and thank you so much for your support . Keep supporting .

 **SGJ :** Thanks for your beautiful words friend . :) an thank you so much for your support . Keep supporting .

 **aditi :** Thanks for your beautiful words friend . :) and thank you so much for your support . Keep supporting .

 **Varsha abhirika :** even i don't know how dear . I'll know with time so will you all . :( :) Thanks for your beautiful words friend . :) and thank you so much for your support . Keep supporting .

 **KamiKaze Black :** yep . real bitch sruti . . Thanks for your beautiful words apu . :) and thank you so much for your support . Keep supporting .

 **Guddi abhirika fan :** Thanks for your beautiful words friend . :) and thank you so much for your support . Keep supporting .

 **Tessa :** Yewali update likhnese pehel wo dabba khatam ki . Phir likhne baitha :p :P igloo . double sun . ,mango and vanila :p khaoge :p hehe .

Thanks for your beautiful words friend . :) and thank you so much for your support . Keep supporting .

 **Saku :** thank you so much for your support friend . Keep supporting .

 **mansi :** Good idea . Koshish karungi . likin shayed eek honeke baad meet hoga toh zyada accha hoga . Wo bhi with ...arey arey keya karne jarahi thi . STORY KA FUTE AJ HEE REAVEL KARNEWALI THI :p type kake delete kar di . Agar aaj pata chala tohg ye story padhna toh chod hee dogey right ? ;)

Thanks for your beautiful words friend . :) and thank you so much for your support . Keep supporting .

 **piya :** Thanks for your beautiful words friend . :) and thank you so much for your support . Keep supporting .

 **ABHIRIKA JAI :** Thanks for your beautiful words friend . :) and thank you so much for your support . Keep supporting .

 **Cid duo fan :** Thanks for your beautiful words friend . :) and thank you so much for your support . Keep supporting .


	7. Chapter 7

Tarika opened her eyes as morning sun fall on her eyes . As she felt a sharp pain in head she pressed her head with one hand and covered her eyes with the other with an irritated face and let out an irritated sound .

" Rise and shine buddy . "

She heard a familiar voice and woke up pressing her head . She barely opened her eyes to take a good look at her friend who was standing there with a coffee mug .

" Sar phat raha hai meri . " Tarika murmured pressing her head tightly and bending her head down .

" Aab devdas banegi toh sar toh phatega hee na . Yaar tu na ekdam mast lagrahi thi . Hato mai daru ka bottle , Bal khuli hui aur shirt ke button ka bhi koi ma – bap nahi , aur muh pe breakup song . FB pe tere photo upload kar diya na toh 200 ke upar like ayegi . "

Purvi felt a hard push behind her head . She was shocked at the sudden attack and looked at her shockingly .

" Aww . " She cried and looked at Tarika surprised .

" Yaha mere dil dukha hai aur tu hai ki fb aur mazak leke padi hai . chal hat . " Tarika said annoyed and pused her .

" Accha sorry sorry . Main toh bas tujhe chill karneki koshish karrahi thi . " Purvi said softly and Tarika looked at her narrowing her eyes . Purvi smirked and said " Accha bata , hua keya tha han ? Kisne keya kaha ? Bhai ne jab tujhe bola tha zyada dur tak sapne mat dekhna , tab bhi toh tune aise wartav nahi ki thi . Toh kal aisa keya hogeya tha ki daru aur breakup song…

" Kaam hee aisa kiya hai na . " Tarika said cutting purvi in between and started sobbing again .

" Hah ? " Purvi uttered in surprise .

Tarika started sobbing hardly like a kid , so Purvi hugged her to make her calm .

" Accha pehele shant ho ja , phir batana keya hua hai . Thik hai ? " Purvi said patting her head and let her cry her heart out as much she wanted ..

" Kal subha jab main library mai thi toh maine dekha….Tarika parted from Purvi and narrated her yesterday morning's incident .

Purvi kept looking at her with exploded eyes while Tarika looked at her helplessly . Suddenly Purvi burst out and started laughing real hard like she never laughed before . Tarika kept looking at her shocked and blinked twice with perfect " O " shaped lips .

" Tu mere dost hai ye dushman ? Mere dukh mai aise dil kholke hasrahi hai ! " Tarika asked shocked to hell .

" Ta…hahahaha Tarika yaarr tu..hahaha yaar thodi time…hahahah time dey mujhe Aab…aab ku..kuch nahi hhahaha ab kuch nahi kehe hahaha kehe sakti ….hahaha…Purvi got up from her bed and went out laughing hard . Here Tarika sat shocked and after sometimes Purvi went she kept her hands on her cheeks and sat there with an irritated face . Purvi 's laughter didn't seem to be ending at all . Her endless laughter sound raised her anger bar gradually .

" Purviiiii " She called out finally bursting out in anger and went out following her laughter sound .

' Bol keun hasrahi hai warna yehike yehi khatam kar dungi . " Tarika asked in real anger grabing Purvi by her arm .

' Ok ok batati hu . " Purvi said trying to stop and did so with lot of efford . That calmed Tarika a bit .

" Tarika , yaar wo..wo main thi bahi ke sath , aur koi nahi . " Purvi said and started giggling again .

" Heh ?! " Tarika uttered in surprise and left her arm .

" Yaar , main aur bhai saal mai do raakhi ke din manate hai . Eek toh international raakhi ke din , aur eek humare special raakhi ke din , jo ki kaal thi . 8th grade mai padhte wakt kal ke date pe maine bhai ko aapni bhai mana tha aur unke hato pe raakhi bandha tha . Uske baad se har saal hum ye din manate hai . Aur jiswakt tere hato se books gira tha uswakt maine raakhi bandha tha aur tujse miss hogeyi . Aur tujhe baad mai dekhke laga ki ppphhh . "

Purvi said and She was gonna burst out laughing again . But see suppressed her upcoming outburst of laughter and saw Tarika 's big and round eyes looking towards her and she felt like her lungs were gonna explode . Slowly Tarika's face started becoming red and she just went from there and closed the door of the washroom going inside . Here Purvi burst out laughing again .

Purvi's phone rang again displaying Abhijeet ' s name and she smiled looking at it . She picked up the phone and started telling Tarika 's breakup story without giving him a chance to say anything as she already knew very well why he would have called and as he knew about her feelings .

" Aab sun liya na aapni student ke kahani ? Main rakhti hu . Aj Sunday hai , assignment ke baremai puchke mood kharab maat karo . Bye . " Saying this Purvi hung up the phone and went towards the kitchen laughing .

Here Abhijeet put down the phone and Kept his upper hand in his mouth as he was going to burst out laughing . Somehow he controlled and started his holiday work .

…

…

It was Tuesday . They had the class of Abhijet and they were waiting for him to come . But Tarika 's face fall down as soon as another teacher entered their classroom and settled his stuffs .

" Good morning students . I know this class is Dr Abhijeet ' s , But unfortunately he has become real sick and has taken 1 week leave . So I will be your new teacher for next 7 days . I am Dr…

Tarika was not interested in knowing his name , so she started wondering what must have happened to him that he had to take 1 week leave . All the students were really happy at this news , bothering less about his health . Traika felt like kicking on their faces seeing their happiness .

…

…

After class Purvi went to Abhijeet 's home to see what happened . She asked Tarika to come over but she denied showing excuse of Study , while she had desire to go . Purvi went and found him real sick . He was down with 103 degree temperature .

" Aapne phoe keu nahi kiya mujhe ? " Purvi asked arranging his medicines after forcefully making him lie on bed as he was walking around seeing her home .

" Tere class tha . Aur waise bhi khud doctor hu , manage kar lunga . Tu..

" Doctor ho , likin insaan bhi ho . Aur aab patient . "

Purvi said angrily and pused medicines in his mouth and bought up his head to make him drink water and made him lie down . She kept the cloth drenched in cold water on his forehead and went to the kitchen .

" Wo gandha soup mat pilana mujhe . " Abhijeet shouted from bed but found no answer .

Purvi brought soup for him and he started giving excuses . Purvi handled him well too and made him finish the soup . She took his temperature and made a disappointed face and kept wipping his forehead with the cloth .

" Tere jaise behen sabko mle . Jo aise nakhre jhelnewali aur kheyal rakhnewali hogi . " He said weakly and smiled .

" Aapke nakkhre jhelna accha lagta hai . Keuki eek main hee hu jiske samne aap nakhre karte ho . Daya ke samne toh chobis ( 24 ) ghante patthar banke rehete ho . Kabhi toh aapni soft side dikhaya karo usse . "

She said while continuing her work And Abhijeet only smiled softly in reply and closed his eyes .

" Mere favorite song gake sunayegi ? " Abhijeet asked softly .

Purvi smiled and started in the sweetest voice like Their farewell party of school .

 **And now we would like to call up on stage our famous three friends cum brothers and sisters to sing a song they would like to dedicate each other .**

 **The three smiled and went up on stage ,**

 **Purvi : Hey, brother** **  
** **There's an endless road to rediscover.** **  
** **Abhijeet : Hey, sister** **  
** **Daya : Know the water's sweet but blood is thicker.**

 **All Three : And Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,** **  
** **There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.**

 **Purvi : Hey, brother** **  
** **Do you still believe in one another?**

 **Abhijeet : Hey, sister**

 **Daya : Do you still believe in love, I wonder?**

 **All Three : And Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,** **  
** **There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.** **  
**

 **Abhijeet : What if I'm far from home?**

 **Purvi : Oh, brother** **  
** **I will hear you call.** **  
** **What if I lose it oh all?**

 **Daya : Oh, sister** **  
** **I will help you out!**

 **All Three : Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,** **  
** **There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.**

 **Purvi : Hey, brother** **  
** **There's an endless road to rediscover.**

 **Abhijeet : Hey, sister**

 **Daya :Do you still believe in love, I wonder?**

 **All three : And Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,** **  
** **There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.**

 **Daya : What if I'm far from home?**

 **Purvi : Oh, brother** **  
** **I will hear you call.** **  
** **What if I lose it oh all?**

 **Abhijeet : Oh, sister** **  
** **I will help you out!**

 **Purvi : Oh, if the sky comes falling down for you,**

 **All Three : There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do.**

Purvi finished singing and found Abhijeet sleeping peacefully . She smiled and cleaned the room .

…

…

Purvi got ready for college and came to Tarika 's room to see if she was ready or not . But she was surprised finding her on study table on home dress .

" Arey Tarika , tujhe nahi jana college ? " She asked surprised .

" Nahi yaar , Aaj nahi jaungi . Tu zara meri proxy de dena . Main ghar reheke ye assignment khatam karti hu . Aur eek problem hai aur ye sirf Abhijeet sir hee solve kar sakta hai . Tune toh bola tha ki wo aab pehele se behetar hai . Toh main unke ghar jake ye solve karke laungi aur zara usne milke bhi aungi . "

Purvi smirked at her and went smilling . Tarika closed her eyes and got to work again .

It was afternoon . She was standing in-front of his house door . She couldn 't understand what to do . She was real nervous to press the door bell and stood there thinking .

She had a feeling that the house was looking at her and was begging to her to went in and fill in the blank house . She felt that the house was pulling her inside to change it ' s look and turn the house into a home .

She closed her eyes thinking herself crazy and pressed the doorbell . She waited for a minute and he opened the door . Abhijeet didn't seem surprised seeing her and looked at her as asking " What ? "

Tarika showed him the notes in her hand and he invited her in moving a little . She entered in the house for the 1st time nervous about everything .

…

…

 **A/N : I FINISH IT HERE GUYS . HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS ONE TWO .**

 **And I'm really happy that I'm able to make you guys like my story . That's more than enough for me . Feeling like a heavy burden just got lifted up . Love you guys .**

 **...**

 **...**

 **KamiKaze Black :** Yeh , beleive me or not , i laughed out a lot reading my own typed story too :p . Thank you so much for penning down your feelings about my story :) keep supporting .

 **Kavi fan :** Kevin Purvi ? I don 't have any couple paln for Purvi in this story . And i have enough rerelations on my head to maintain :( But may be i camn write a one shot if you want . :) and Thank you so much for penning down your feelings about my story :) keep supporting .

 **Tessa :** I laughed while writting too ;) chocolate . Per icecream toh icecream hai na ;) fav flavour nahi bhi ho phir bhi resist nahi hota . hehe ;p and Thank you so much for penning down your feelings about my story :) keep supporting .

 **HIDEnSEEK 06 :** It's a good practise you know . Can you promise me something ? Just keep peeping in ff till i end this story . Cause this is a gift for my readers and supporters . And you are in the list too . so ... promise ? and BTW , Thank you so much for penning down your feelings about my story :) keep supporting .

 **aditi :** Yeh , i laughed too . From writting that scene to abhi purvi phone convo ;) and Thank you so much for penning down your feelings about my story :) keep supporting .

 **Piya :** Yaar aap sab toh expert guesser hotey jarahe ho . Toh twist kaise lau ? :( *Joking * and Thank you so much for penning down your feelings about my story :) keep supporting .

 **SGJ :** Thank you so much for penning down your feelings about my story :) keep supporting .

 **Cute smile :** Yeh , i laughed too . From writting that scene to abhi purvi phone convo Han ji hai 5 days . Sablog aise expert guesser ban jaoge toh twist laneka maza kaise milege mujhe ? :( Thank you so much for penning down your feelings about my story :) keep supporting .

 **ABHIRIKA JAI :** Thank you so much for penning down your feelings about my story and favouritig my story :) keep supporting .

 **mansi :** Aab toh pata chal geyua na keun kiya . :) Thank you so much for penning down your feelings about my story :) keep supporting .

 **Mr Bindas :** Thank you so much for penning down your feelings about my story :) keep supporting .

 **Adi :** Thank you so much for penning down your feelings about my story :) keep supporting .

 **Mona :** yeh do tell me please . and Thank you so much for penning down your feelings about my story :) keep supporting .

 **abhisanchi :** Aur kaise dheere dheere ;) sabkuch dheere dheere hee hota hai ji ;) and Thank you so much for penning down your feelings about my story :) keep supporting .

 **Guddi abhirika fan** **:** Thank you so much for penning down your feelings about my story :) keep supporting .


	8. Chapter 8

In last chapter KK complained that it annoys her that I say " thank you " at the last of every chapter . And she threatened that if I continue doing that she will stop reviewing . So , all I want to know is that who else have problem with my thank you msgs ? It will be really helpful for me if everyone answer this question in your review . Please do answer .

I'm not gonna thank you guys in this chapter cause I need to know your answer . And if I will continue thanking you or not , I can only decide that if you reply to my question .

So let's go ahead now .

…

…

Tarika showed him the notes in her hand and he invited her in moving a little . She entered in the house for the 1st time nervous about everything .

" Aap bathiye main coffe banake lata hu . " Abhijeet said making her seat .

" Nahi nahi sir , it's ok . Koi baat nahi . Main bas ye assignment leke aayi thi aur bas aapke yebiyet puchneke liye . " Tarika said standing up from her seat quit nervously .

Abhijeet looked at her and went back on the couch smirking .

" Aap bathiye ye file mere kamre mai hai . Main leke ata hu . " Abhijeet said and went to his room .

Tarika started observing his house which was real neat and clean . All the things were arranged beautifully and tidy . She got up from her place and started pacing around . Suddenly she noticed it has been quite long and he should have been back now , but he hasn ' t .

" Sir ? " She called him out and waited for a response but didn ' t get one .

" Sir ? " She called out once more but I vain .

Something clicked her mind and she started entering the rooms searching for his . And when she finally found his room , she wasn't ready for what she saw there .

…

…

Purvi was done with one class . She dialed Tarika 's number and it rang but no one picked up . She dialed for two more times but no one picked . After that she dialed Abhijeet 's number and got the same answer . She started worrying and became restless . The teacher entered the class and started the class . But her mind was somewhere else .

…

…

Here Tarika was scared a what she was seeing . Abhijeet was lying on ground unconscious and the file was scattered on the floor . She quickly went near him forgetting the barrier of their relation and checked his temperature , & she had to move her hand immediately due to the heat of his forehead . Somehow she carried him and made him lie on the bed , then ran to the kitchen and found ice in freezer . After dripping the ices in water she came back in his room to wipe his forehead . She continued the process for a long time and kept testing his temperature . When he came into his sense , she immediately made him have paracitamol . He had no energy to talk and drifted into sleep again .

It was nearly evening and he was still sleeping . She kept wiping him with clod water and the temperature was lower now .

Something clicked Tarika 's mind suddenly and she checked her phone . There was 20 missed call from Purvi and 10 unread messages . She bit her tongue and called her back . But when the phone rang she heared Purvi ' s ringtone somewhere near . It took her seconds to understand where the source was and she ran towards the main door and opened it . A red in anger Purvi was standing on the doorway and Tarika bit her tongue and moved from the wdoor .

" 20 baar . Biss baar phone ake chuki hu aapko . Aur bhai ko 50 baar . Donoke dono kahi gayeb hee hogeye hai . Na phone utha rahe hai na msg ka reply derahe hai . Problem keya hai ? Common sense naam ke cheez hai bhi ya nahi tujmai ? " Purvi started shouting entering the house and Tarika thought it was better to keep quite .

" Yaar sorry . Per yaha aneke baad sir ko achanak ….

" Keya hua ? keya hua bhai ko ? Aur tune mujhe batayi keun nahi ? " Purvi cut her in the middle and shouted again .

" Relax . Jab main yaha ayi thi toh unhe bohot tez bukhar tha . Wo mujhe yaha intezar karneko bolke aapni kamre mai file lene geye . Bohot der hogeya tha likin wo wapas nahi araha tha toh main check karne geyi toh dekha ki ….

" Keya dekha ? " Purvi asked being hyper and Tarika didn ' t understand how to tell .

" Wo..wo aapni kamre mai behosh pada tha . Maine jake unhe uthaya aur phir thanda paani ke patti diya . Aab temperature kaam hai .

Purvi sighted and looked at Tarika smiling .

" Thanks yaar . And sorry achanak se itni hyper honeke liye . Wo..

" It's ok Purvi . I understand . Ja aapni bhai se mil ley . Main yaha intezar karti hu . " Tarika said understandably and assured her smiling .

" Keun ? Tu yaha keun rukegi ? Tu mkounsa baharwaley hai . BHABI JI . " Purvi said teasing her which made Tarika blush red .

When they entered his room they found him trying to gather the papers that were scattered on the floor .

" Pagal ho keya aap ? " Purvi said and went to him and made him seat on the bed .

Abhijeet looked at Purvi and smiled weakly . " Accha hua ki tu wakt pe ageyi . Warna Dr Tarika toh yaha akele kuch samjhti nahi . Kahape keya hai . "

Purvi smirked and said " Bhai aap jab behosh huey thaey tab 3 baje tahey . Aab 6 baje hai . Aur main aab aarahi hu college se . Abtak yaha Tarika hee thi aur aapko theek Tarika ne akele hee ki hai . " Purvi said cleary ppointing at Tarika .

Abhijeet first looked at Purvi and then looked at Tarika who seemed a little nervous .

" Thank you Dr Tarika . Aagra aap nahi hotey toh shayed zyada kharab kuch ho sakte tahey . "

" Huas nahi na . Aur dobara muh se nikalna bhi maat . " Purvi said in a broken voice hugging him and keeping her head on his chest . While Tarika said the same thing in her mind .

Abhijeet smiled and patted her head .

" Keya yaar , student ke samne aise behave karrahi hai . Mere teacher status ka keya hoga ? " Abhijeet said to make the environment light , which was made heave by his kiddo .

" I don't care . Aap baitho main aapke liye soup leke ata hu . 3 ghante beauty sleep deke utha hai na aapne . " She said and was about to go but Abhijeet stopped her with ,

" Purvi phir se ….

" Chinta maat karo , aapko pila soup nahi pilaungti , colorful aur spicy soup hee pilaungi khush ? "

Purvi said and Tarika stopped her smile while arranging the files ,which made Abhijeet uncomfortable .

" Purvi tu student ke samne mere sara izzat ka fakuda keun banarahi hai ? " Abhijeet said under his teeth and Purvi smiled .

As Tarika was too much engrossed in work , whichj she actually did to keep her ears out of the siblings talks , Purvi brought her face closer to his ear and said ,

" Not student sir . Honewali bhabi . " Purvi said and gave him a devilish smile .

First Abhijeet made a confused face as how she knew , in the next moment as he remembered he said " Off course . You are ought to know . Cuase Daya toh maha dayalu hai na . Isliye mujpe kuch zyada hee daya ata hai uska . "

Purvi gave him another smile and was going to the kitchen but she was again stopped by Tarika this time ,

" Um Purvi , I think aab mujhe jana chahiye . Tu toh hai yaha aab . Toh …

" Arey nahi Tarika ji . Aap rehe sakte hai . Aab Purvi aayi hai toh mujhe dinner karwaye bagair nahi jayegi . Toh aaj aap bhi humare sath dinner karke jayiye . "

Purvi smirked at her and said " Aab toh bhaiya ne bol diya hai toh tujhe problem bhi nahi honi chahiye . " Purvi said and Tarika looked at her shocked giving her a look " How could you ! "

Purvi smirked with the look " Oh hes I can bhabi ji . " And she went from there .

" Umm sir main bahar baithti hu . " Tarika said and was going outside .

" Dr Tarika . " He called out to him and she looked back

" Thank you once again . Aur adhe thanks bhagwan aur mere luck ko . Keunki agar mere naseeb mai nahi hota aur aap aaj yaha nahi hotey toh .. " He said and smiled and Tarika gave him a sad smile and went .

Tarika saw the balcony and went there . She stood there and a nice view of the Mumbai city could be seen from there . The buildings light was falling on the balcony . Some light fall on her cheek also and something twinkled there .

" Peyaar jab kiya hai toh dhej toh rakhna hee padega . Mujhe shakti dujhiye bhagwan , taki mai unke maan se ye daaar ko bhaga saku . Aur jab aagli baar wo aise bimar padhe toh unke kheyal rakhneke liye mujhe thank you sunna na padhe . Walki ulta wo mujhe hee dhunde . Mujhe shakti dijhiye ki main aapni peyaar ko jit pau . " She prayed In her mind and wiped her tears . Then she went into the kitchen to help Puvi out .

They sat on the dinning table together and started eating . Abhijeet ate the Bindi curry and his forehead curved .

" Purvi aajke pehele toh tere hato ke bindi ke sabzee bohot kahya hai . Likin kabhi aise nahi baney thaey . Aur bohot tasty hai . Kuch extra milaye hai keya ismai ?

" Keu…Purvi stopped feeling a grip on her hand . She found Tarika gripping her hand tightly and that was a signal to stop .

" Umm..um keunki aaj masala alag thaey na isliye . Aur aaj kuch zyada hee maan s e banayi hai isliye . " She said and kept eating .

" Hm . " Abhijeet seemed to be conviced as human can do the same thing in different way which is never impossible .

" aapke problem ke solution saab yaha hai . Aab solve karnemai problem nahi hogi . Aur agar hua toh let me know . Abhijeet told Tarika as they were coming from his house .

" Thank you sir . " Tarika said and they took his leave .

…

…

" Tarika tune mujhe roka keu ? Wo bindi ki sabzee tune banayi hai ye bhai ko batanese keya problem thi ? " Purvi asked Tarika as they sat in their car .

" Nahi batani hai mujhe unse isliye . " Tarika said looking away from the window .

" Whi toh pucha maine . Keun nahi batana ? " Purvi asked annoyed .

" Keunki jab humari shaadi hogi tab peheli din main unke liye bindi ki sabzee banaungi . Tab dekhungi unhe yaad rehte hai ya nahi . " Tarika said still looking in the same way . She felt a hard and sudden jeark as Purvi suddenly pulled over .

"WHAT THE HELL . Keya hai ? Itni zor se keun gari roka ? Wo bhi achanak ? " Tarika asked surprised .

" Abhi abhi keya kaha tune ? Shaadi ? Aur shaadi ke pehele din keya khilayegi wo bhi plan kar liya ? " Purvi asked her surprised .

Tarika smiled and said

" Pata nahi unke ghar jake keya hoeya . Bas aisa lagraha hai main kar paungi . Unke dil jit paungi aur unke peyaar . Baas unhe iss baat ka ehesas dilana hai ki mujhe Daya se koi problem nahi hai . Agar Daya ko bhi aise patni mil jaye , toh hum eeksath rahenge . Aur jabtak uske shaadi na hojaye , agar samaz humare eeksath rehenese zyada bakwas kare , toh hum samaz se dur chale jayenege. " She said and looked at Purvi who smiled at her and started the car .

…

…

 **A/N : I end it here today guys . Hope you all liked It .**

ABHIRIKA JAI : i'm happy that you liked my story . :) keep supporting

Kavi fan : I'm happy you liked it and aint angry with me :) sure , i'll try dear .

HIDEnSEEK 06 : Nope . :( you have to promise . :(

aditi : i 'm sorry that i couldn't make you like that update . hope you liked it . :)

Cid duo fan : Glad that you l;iked it :)

Guddi abhirika fan : irada toh padhai ka hee tha . Likin hua toh kuch aur hee ;) glad that you liked it . :)

Mona : thanks . I srearched for it , but couldn't find it anywhere . :( looks like it's not uploaded .

Tessa : i'm overwhelmed by your words dear . Aajke pehele itni tareef nahi suni kisiski muh se . Glad that you liked the update .

Neha : Glad that you liked the update dear . :)

Piya : Glad that you liked the update dear . :)

abhisanchi : I'm happy to know that you are curious . Updated it . happy ? :)

abhijeetians : Glad that you liked the update dear . :)

mansi : sorry for breaking your heart dear . You changed my mind so i'm replying . Hppy ? ^-^

Varsha abhirika : I'm happy to know that you are curious .

Cute smile : Glad that you liked the update dear . :)

Mr bindas : Glad that you liked the update

 **..**

 **Shubhangi's Abhi :** Aap hee ho jo sabse badey review karte ho :P Di i asked you baout siddhesha di . Do you have any news ? :(


	9. Chapter 9

Ageyi idea . Kabhi kabhi kuch ata hee anhi deeag mai toh likh bhi nahi sakti . Isliye kaal update nahi de payi . Aaj toh mere schedual ke bahar hai , likin kaal update de nahi payi toh aaj class karke bhi update mnage karrahu . Mere saza :p Aaplog toh bohot sweet ho . Isliye saza nahi doge . Toh main khud hee derahi hu .

Andkevi fan asked for KEVI . Well , maine bohot request thukraya , dAYA - PURVI , BOLD ABHIRIKA . ye thukra nhai Pyi . So Kevi fan , wait for your surprise ;)

Aaaaannddd , Here you go .

 **…**

 **…**

Motiwala Medical college arranges for an annual function at the end of every year for the students who are done with one year . This year Tarika and Purvi ' s batch are ending with one year and starting another . Every students were allowed to bring their friends from another college .

Each students were given different task for the function . Like everyone else Purvi was doing her work . Suddenly something hit his mind like came from air and she jump stood on her place with ,

" Milgeya ! " She exclaimed with joy and that made everyone look at her surprised .

Purvi understood what she did and she put her hands down which she put on the air due to excitement . She started stammering . " Umm..wo..wo.. tab se soch rahi thi ki ye kaise karna hai , toh aab milgeya . Lagta hai bohot baada bojh tar geya , toh isliye aise… She tried to explain herself and everyone got busy with their work . Tarika looked at her with suspicious eyes and got back to her work again .

Purvi came outside of the classroom and called Daya .

" Hello Daya , zabardast plan hai mere paas . " She said excitedly .

…

…

Finally the day of function came . All students were busy on their on . The teachers were busy on their own . Purvi brought Tarika near a person whose back was facing them . there was another person behind him whose back was facing him and them .

" Hi Raj . " Puvi tapped on the shoulder of the person and called him .

" Hey Purvi what's up ? " The boy gerrted her back and hugged her .

" Main theek hu . Issey mil . Meri friend Tarika . Jiske baremai batayi thi . ? " Purvi said and showed Tarika .

" Hey gorgeous . "

Raj said and shaked hand with her while she was not comfortable . There was a mirror behind them . Their reflection was shown on that , but not the person 's who was sitting with his back towards them . But seeing Tarika and Raj shaking hands and the flirty look on Raj ' s face the person felt a new feeling inside him . He felt like snaching Tarika 's hand from his grip and punch on the face where a flirty look was present .

" Bathiye na . Raj invited Tarika to sit on the seat pulling it for her . Tarika smiled a little and sat .

" Oye , Dost ke dost milgeyi toh purani dost ko bhul geya / Mujhe toh tujse Tarika mo milwana hee nahi chahiye tha . Huh . " Purvi said dramatically

" Arey nahi nahi . Ayiye ayiye aap bhi bathiye . " He said and pulled out a chair for her too . Purvi smiled and sat .

The place they were siting was visible on the mirror too . And the person sitting facing his back towards them , beside that mirror and invisible on that , was feeling angry surprisingly on Purvi 's words and Raj ' s actions . He was feeling angry and along with that he was wondering why he was angry . Was that anger or….

" Aap dono bathiye mahataramo , Hum gulam aapke sewa mai hazeer . " Saying this Raj smiled big and went to get soft drink for them .

" Pata hai Tarika ? Raj ke bachpaan ke kahaani bhi na Abhijeet bhai jaise hai . Unke bhi eek bhai hai . Bachpaan mai ma baap guzar geye thaey . Taab se Raj ko hee aapni bhai ke ma-baap-bhai saab banna pada . Aur aab uske bhai hee uske sabkuch hai . Uske zindegi mai bhi uske bhai hee sabse upar hai . Uske agey ya piche koi nahi . " Purvi said and Tarika felt bad for him .

" Aise bade bhaiyo isey behetar zindegi deserve karta hai Purvi . Jaha kisiko pata nahi hota ki dukh aur sangram keya hota hai . Jaha kisisko pata nahi hota ….

" Ye lijhiye mahatarma , aapke liye wine aur aapke liye vodka . " Raj came interrupting them .

Hearing this the person became alert and started deciding whether to go near them and snatch the drinks from the girls and break those on Raj's head or not .

" Arey likin main toh…

" Wine nahi piti . Realax Tarika ji . Maine toh bas aise hee kaha . Ye normal drink hai . Aur agar iss madam ko vodka pilaya na , toh iske Abhijeet bhai mujhe hee vodka banake sabko pila denge . " Raj said in a jolly mood and sat there laughing .

" Sirf ussey nahi , agar Tarika ko bhi pilaya hota na toh bhi uske Abhijeet bhai tujhe vodka banake freezer mai rakh deta , Useless . Kisi kaam ke nahi. Freezer mai baithke sarakta . Huh . " The person sitting there said under his teeth . When he realized what he just said he was sure whether that was anger or **jealousy .**

" Hi " Purvi waved someone from her seat and said " Guys tumlog batey karo mai aati hu . " Saying this she went from there leaving them alone .

Here Abhieet though " Arey Purvi iss ladke ke sath Tarika ko akele keun chod geyi ? Jaab se janta hu , humesha aise mazak ke mood mai reheta hai . urvi jitna boley aapni dukh chupaneke liye akrta hai , per mujhe accha nahi lagta . Lagta hai aab mujhe yaha baithna padega . " He thought to himself and sat there silently .

Here Tarika noticed that the raj who was jolly until now , suddenly became sad seeing something .

' Raj ji , keya hogeya ? Aap achanak se aise udaas keun hogeye ? " Tarika asked him confused and he looked at her and smiled softly .

' Aap Purvi ke friend ho iska matlab uske jaise acchey hee hogey . Keunki wo bachpan se hee uske sath uthti baithti hai jise class mai koi pasand nahi kartey aur humesha mazak udata hai . Jaie ke eek Dya , Aur dusra mai . " He said sadly and looked down .

" Saab mujse dur hee rehete hai . Main sab jaise gande prank mai shameel hona pasand nahi karti hu na isliye . Toh Purvi mujse hee friendship kar li . Sabse baat karti hai . Likin close sirf mere sath hee hai . " Tarika said smiling .

Raj smiled and started saying " Aur mujhe saab cherte thaey ye bolke ki main aapni bhai ka babysitting karta hu . Saab mujhe babysitter bulate tahey . Sun sun ke adat padh geya tha issliye kuch bolta nahi . Likin Purvi jab dekhi toh usne dant diya saabko , aur musje dur rheneko bol diya . Pata hai , mujhe meri girlfriend bhi mujhe babysitter bulati hai . Main kuch nahi bolta . Likin agar koi mere bhai ko kuch boley.." He seemed angry and didn ' t complete the sentence .

" Doo ( 2 ) din se baat hai hui hai ussey . Pata hai keun ? Keuki doo din pehele usne mujse meet ki aur mujhe batayi ki agar main uske sath rehena chahta hu aur usey shaadi karna chahta hu , toh mujhe mere bhai ko thukrana padega Maine ussey kuch bataya nahi . Sidha chala aya . Keunki agar behes karne jata toh shayed koi zakhmi ho jata . Aap hee batayiye , mujhe bachpaan s e jis bhai ka bap banna pada , jiska ma banna pada aab main shaadi karneke liye ussey chod du ? Aapni uss bhai ko , uss bacchey ko chodke kisi aur inssan ko 1st priority dunga ? Usne mujhe aur bhi batayi ki agar wo iss duniya mai nahi rahe toh koi dusri ladki bhi mujhe shaddi nahi karegi , agar main aise zindegi bhar babysitting karta rahu . Agar aapni bhai ko 1st priority deta rahu . Mujhe nahi chahiye koi biwi ya baccha ,jiske liye mujhe mera bhai ko chodna padega . Kal jake yehi batake aunga ussey main . Aap hee batayiye Dr Tarika . Maine sahi faisla liya hai na ?

Raj finished and asked Tarika who seemed a little lost .

Raj started hesitating and said " I 'm sorry , wo aap Purvi ke friend hai islye main baas bolta geya . Aur aab aapse sala mangraha hu . Sorry …

" Sahi faisla liya hai . "

Tarika said softly stopping him and he looked at her . Abhijeet 's ears became more careful and started dying to listen what Tarika says .

" Aap ko bachpan se eek bhai se zyada eek baap banna pada , eek ma banna pada . Aur aab aap aapni bacchey ko chodke kisi aur insaan ko 1st priority denge aur aapne bacche ko thukra denge ye sahi nahi hai . Main iss faisla ka sath nahi deti . Main bolungi ke aap abbhi usey phone kijhiye aur batayiye ki aap faisla kar chukey hai . Aapke liye aapke bhai se zyada important kuch nahi hai . Agar aapke jaga main hoti toh main wahi uske muh ke upar bol deti ki mujhe kisise shaadi nahi karni . Aapni bacchey ke sath maine aapna adha zindegi bita diye hai , aur adhey zindegi bita dunga . Mujhe kisi biwi ke zaryrat nahi hai . Aajtak maine aape bachey ko dekhke rakha hai , jab budhapan ayega tab mere bacchey mujhe dekhke rakhega . " Tarika said and Raj smiled as a heavy burden got lifted .

Here Abhijeet couldn' t stop his teras from falling . He kept listening lost in his world .

" Likin Raj ji , eek baat aur . Shayed hum eek sathi ke bina zindegi guzarna jitney asan samajhte hai utney asan hotey nahi . Humey zindegi main chalneke liye eek sathi ke zarurat padhti hai . Islam mai bhi aisa hee hua tha na . Jab uparwala ne pehele insaan Hazrat Adam ( A : ) ko banaye they , unhe bhi zyada din tak akele raha nahi geya . Isliye unke sathi Hazrat Hawa ( A : ) ko banaye . ( IN CHRISTIAN BELIF ADAM AND EVE ) Uparwala jab hume banate hai toh humare liye eek sathi zarur banate hai . Aur hume baas usey dhundna hota hai . Wise hee aapje liye bhi koi baney hai Raj ji . Jo aapko smajhenge . Aapke bhawna samjhegi aur aap jaise hai waise hee aapko apnayegi . Aap aapni dil mai jitni si koney ussey denge wo ussey leke hee khush rahegi . Aise koi hai aapke liye . Aapko baas ussey dhundna hai . Bas aapke life settle . Aapse koi shaadi nahi karegi , keunki aapke bhai aapke sabkuch hai . Iss dar ko aapne maan se nikal dijhiye . Ye sochiye ki uss insane ko kaise dhundna hai jisse aapke liye banaye geye hai . Agar aapke maan mai koi hai toh give it a thought . Aapne sala mana , maine de diya . Keya aapko apna raha milgeya ? " Tarika said and asked him .

Here Raj was listening to her and looking at Purvi with love in eyes . The way she laughs while talking always make him feel butterfly in stomach . He always finds her eyes soothing . She was always in his heart since they first met in grade 9 .

" Raj ji ? " Tarika called him a s he was lost in Purvi .

" Kevin . "

" Ji ? " Tarika asked confused as he said .

" Raj mera nickname hai . Mera naam Kevin malhotra hai . And thank you so much Dr Tarika .Mere raho mai roshni lane ke liye . Umm please excuse me I need some fresh air . " He said and went outside .

Here Abhijeet was crying after 26 years since his 4th year of life . He w as smiling like a bright sun as unknowingly his love has enlighten his way too and showed him a bright way . Tarika got up and went to look around .

…

…

Here outside Kevin was smiling thinking his moments with Purvi and all about her .

" Keun champ ? Plan successful ? " Purvi asked him coming from behind .

" YEP . Lagta toh hai . Abhijeet bhai toh aapni seat pe eekdam statue banke baitha tha . Aab bas unke reaction ka wait karna hai . " Kevin said and smiled .

 **FLASHBACK**

 **" Hello Daya , zabardast plan hai mere paas . " She said excitedly .**

 **" KISLIYE ? " DAYA ASKED FROM THE OTHER SIDE .**

 **" BHAI KE MAAN KE DAAR HATANEKE LIYE . HUMARE YAHA FUNCTION HONEWALA HAI BATAYI HAI NA TUJHE ? AUR USMAI HUM HUMARE BAHAR KE COLLEGE KE FRIENDS KO BHI LA SAKTE HAI . TOH KEVIN KAAM AA SAKTA HAI NA . " SHE SAID STILL EXCITED .**

 **" AREY HAN . HO SAKTA HAI . TOH KEYA PLAN KAREY . AUR WAISE PURVI TERE DEEMAG BOHOT CHALTI HAI ISS MAMLE MAI . " DAYA SAID IN JOLLY MOOD .**

 **" HAN WO TOH HAI ." SHE SAID .**

 **" PURVI KEVIN KO PATA HAI ? " DAYA ASKED IN MEANINFUL VOICE .**

 **" KEYA "**

 **" YOU KNOW . TERE DIL KE BAAT . " DAYA ASKED IN A LITTLE TEASING VOICE .**

 **" DAYA HUM YAHA BHAIYA KE LOVE STORY MISSION PE KAAM KARRAHE HAI . PURVI AUR KEVIN MISSION PE TU BADMAI AKELE KAAM KARNA . AUR SHAYED MAIN AKELE HEE KAR LUNGI . MAIN ZYADA EXPERT HU NA .** **AUR AGAR KEVIN KO BATATI HU TOH TUJHE AUR BHAI KO AUR TARIKA KO SABSE PEHELE PATA HOGA . AUR HAI HEE KOUN ?** **AAB PLAN KE BAREMAI BAAT KAREY ? " PURVI SAID AND THEY STARTED TALKING ABOUT THEIR PLAN .**

 **…**

 **…**

 **ON PERTICULAR DAY , PURVI CAME IN AND SAT ON THE TABLE ABHIJEET WAS SITTING . AFTER HE WENT SHE WAVED HER HAND AND MADE HIM SEAT THERE . THEY STARTED TALKING ON DIFFERENT ISSUES . WHEN OTHER TEACHER CAME SHE LEFT THE PLACE AND SAT ON THE TABLE SHE PURVI AND KEVIN WERE SUPPOSED TO SEAT . SHE KNEW THE TEACHER SAT WITH ABHIJEET WAN'T GONNA SIT FOR LONG . THEN PURPOSELY , KEVIN GAVE TARIKA THE SEAT THAT WAS FACING IT'S BACK TOWARDS ABHIJEET 'S SEAT .**

 **KEVIN SIGNALED PURVI WITH EYES AND WENT TO BRING DRINKS AND SHE TOLD HER HIS CHILDHOOD STORY . WHEN HE CAME BACK , FINDING AN OPPORTUNITY SHE WENT FROM THERE LEAVING THEM ALONE . SINCE THE FIRST TIME ABHIJEET WAS NEVER COMFORTABLE WITH KEVIN AND PURVI ALONE . SO THEY KNEW , DEFFINATELY ABHIJEET WAS NEVER GONNA BE COMFORTABLE WITH TARIKA AND KEVIN ALONE AND HE WOULD DEFFINATELY SIT THERE TO KEEP AN EYE ON THEM . AND THAT WOULD MAKE SURE THAT ABHIEJET WOULD LISTEN TO THEM .**

They went inside and Kevin and Purvi faced Abhijeet . He was looking a little different than he was supposed to be .

" Namaste bhai kaise hai aap " Kevin asked him smiling .

Though abhijeet felt uneasy with Purvi and Kevin alone , Deep down he didn 't have any problem . Bt his possessiveness fpr his sister forced him to think he is too flirty for Purvi . Both Abhijeet and Daya knew about Purvi 's feelings for Kevin but neither any of them knew the feelings was two sided .

" Theek hu . India kaab aya ? " Abhijeet asked normally .

" Bas 2 mahina hue hai . "

" Hmm . enjoy karo . Main hu yehi . " He said and went .

As Kevin knew what " Main hu yehi . " ment he smiled sweetly and went inside with Purvi .

…

…

A/N : So , I 'm ending it here . KEVI fan , did you like the surprise ? , ;)

...

...

 **Tessa , guest , Piya , , HIDEnSEEK 06 , Guddi abhirika fan , aditi , ABHIRIKA JAI , Shubhangi's Abhi , Mona , Cid duo fan ,** **mansi** ::: Guys , ghari mai 2 bajke 04 minute huye hai . lunch karna hai , ready hona hai aur 3:15 minute ke ander ghar se nikalna hai . Hat mai zyada wakt nahi hai likin mujhe mere punishment abhi update karna hai . Isliye aaj kisise individually baat karneka wakt nahi hai . **Agar upar zyada typing mistake mili toh maaf kar dena** . Love you guys soo much .

batana mere punishment kaise laga . and kevi fan waiting for your reaction . :)


	10. Chapter 10

You guys are asking for perfect Abhirika since so long . I was just wasn 't finding any floor to bring abhirika scene . in –fact I needed time and perfect surrounding and appropriate situation . I think it 's here now . So iss chapter mai aisi eek romantic song add karnewali hu , jo sunke mere jaise boring bandey ke andar se bhi romance nikal ata hai ;) ;) ;)

If you find any scene as that thing of her 's got stuck with his that ,

DON 'T THINK I HAVE TAKEN THEM FROM ANY SERIAL OR MOVIE .

BELIEVE ME OR NOT . I HAD AN UNCLE WHO MARRIED FOR TWICE . HIS FIRST MARRIAGE DID N 'T LAST . BUT HIS SECOND MARRIAGE WHICH IS THE FINAL AND MY AUNT WAS HIS FIRST LOVE . DUE TO SOME ISSUES HE HAD TO MARRY ANOTHER GIRL EVEN THOUGH HE LOVED MY PRESENT AUNT . I DON 'T KNOW THE REASON . THE MAIN THING I WANT TO SAY , **ON HALDI , THIS HAPPENED TWICE .  FOR THE FIRST TIME IN MY LIFE , APERT FROM HINDI SERIAL , IN REAL LIFE & INFRONT OF MY EYES , MY MAMA 'S SHERWANI SCARF GOT STUCKED WITH MY MAMI 'S BANGLE . NOT ONCE , TWICE ! AND THEY ARE STILL TOGETHER AND HAVE THE MOST CUTEST DAUGHTER IN THE WORLD . **

**THEIR FACES MATCH A LOT . A LOTT . LIKE IF SOMEONE LOOK AT THEM AND DON'T KNOW THAT THEY ARE HUSBAND AND WIFE , HE/SHE WILL TELL THEY ARE SIBLINGS . BELIEVE ME .**

Enough bakwas . let's go to s tory .

…

…

Abhijeet came inside and sat on the drink bar ordering for a soft drink . He saw Tarika still sitting on her place and looking everything . For the first time he was feeling good and soothing looking at her . Or else every time he used to look at her he , he had to think one line ' you are not destined to get some lady ' s love Abhijeet . ' For the first time he is looking at her without any inner voice and fear . Only feeling he had was overflowing love . All the words he heard from her mouth a while back kept ringing in his ears .Her eyes seemed the most mysterious forest of love . He was lost in her eyes without caring about the world . He felt like going to her and tug her hair behind her ears which was blocking his way of staring . His heart started blossom again with the touch of the bee of love . He kept adoring her .

"Attention ladies and gentlemen , kisi bhi party ko shaandar bananeka eek hee tareeka hota hai . Aur wo keya hota hai ? " The announcer said and the crowd screamed as

" Naach aur gana . "

" Right . So let 's do this . We will start with couple dance . What say ? "

The crowd screamed and found their partners . They went on the dance floor . Purvi and Kevin were holding each other's hand off course . Tarika was feeling uneasy sitting there alone in that environment . She was about to get up and go but stopped seeing a hand in front of her offering her to hold . She looked at the person and her eyes kept open wide .

" Wo , saab aapni partners dhund liya hai . Bas hum dono hee bachey hai . So . " he said and danced both his shoulders lightly offering her his hand again .

Tarika was too happy to react but came to reality with the starting sound of music . She slowly slipped her hand into his and stood up . They went to the dance floor together

.

Yaariyan ve… Yaariyan  
Yaariyan ve… yaariyan ve..  
Yaariyaan… yaa….

Abhijeet slipped his hand on her waist and pulled her closer looking in her eyes while she shivered with his touch . She hold his shoulder and hand with shivering hands lost in his dark eyes which were overflowing with love suddenly and spoke many words . Slowly they started moving with the music .

Dil mera hai nasamajh kitna  
Besabar ye bewkoof bada  
Chahta hai kitna tujhe  
Khud magar nahi jaan sakaa

He twisted her around and her back was touching his chest now and their hands were en twisted near her stomach . Abhijeet buried his face in her hairs inhaling the fragrance of them . Tarika kept her eyes closed and still shivering lightly in his touch . Her lips wee trembling and her eyelids were refusing to open . He moved her by hand and brought her close again . Her hands went behind his neck and his hands went behind her waist .

Is dard-e-dil ki sifarish  
Ab kar de koi yahaan  
Ki mill jaaye isey woh baarish  
Jo bhigaa de poori tarah (x2)

Purvi and Kevin were in each other 's arms lost in each other . Their eyes kept speaking all the unspoken words . Their lips were moving but weren't saying anything .

Yaariyan ve… Yaariyan…

Tarika bend on her back and his hands were on her waist and hold her back from falling and turned her around and made her stand straight . He lifted her and she looked up . She was brought down again and they went on the previous position . They were lost in each other 's eyes again and were too close breaking all the barrier .

Kya huaa asar tere saath reh kar naa jaane  
Ki hosh mujhe naa raha  
Lafz mere thhe zubaan pe aake ruke  
Par ho na sake woh bayaan  
Dhadkan tera hi naam jo le  
Aankhein bhi paighaam ye de  
Teri nazar ka hi ye asar hai  
Mujh pe jo huaa

Is dard-e-dil ki sifaarish  
Ab kar de koi yahaan  
Ki mill jaaye isey woh baarish  
Jo bhiga de poori tarah (x2)

Abhijeet went close to her face and she closed her eyes still shivering lightly unable to digest what was happening . She oped her eyes and she was en-twisted around again . Now he was holding her from her neck and shoulder and her hand touched his arms . The other hand hold his another which her was near her stomach .

Tu jo mila  
Toh zindagi hai badli  
Main poora naya ho gaya  
Hai be-asar duniya ki baatein badi  
Ab teri sunu main sadaa

Purvi and Kevin were twirling around and he was lifting Purvi up . Her legs were lifted and she looked at him . he brought her down and her went behind his neck and his hands reached for her waist .

Milne ko tujhse, bahaane karun  
Tu muskuraaye, wajah main banun  
Roz bitaana saath mein tere, saara din mera

Abhieet 's eyes started watering up which made Tarika confused . He quickly en twisted her around and wiped his eyes . He brought her on the front again . His hand reached for her neck and waist and her hands reached for his neck . They bend together on her back ending the dance .

Is dard-e-dil ki sifaarish  
Ab kar de koi yahaan  
Ki mill jaaye isey woh baarish  
Jo bhiga de poori tarah (x4)

Thete was a round of applause and the couples separated from each other . Tarika moved from him uneasy and tto much happy from the inside . And the r esult was she lost her energy to talk for some minutes . She just gave him a smile and went towards the washroom . Here Abhijeet smiled and went .kevin and Purvi s aw that whole scene and smiled in the most devil way together .

…

…

" Bohot raat ho chuki hai . Tumhare car mere driver ghar pohoucha dega . Tum dono mere sath jaoge . " Abhijeet said to Purvi and Tarika as the function got end .

" As you wish . " Purvi said and smiled . She pinched Tarika on her waist from behind and she moved ahead that only made her come close to Abhijeet . She went back again hesitated and looked down .

" Aap theek hai Dr Tarika ? " Abhijeet asked her seeing her weird moves .

" Y..yes sir ! " She said somehow and tried to glare at Purvi but couldn 't as Abhijeet was looking at her .

" Wo mere gaari abhi mila nahi . Kuch hee dino mai khareed lunga . Toh mere ghaar raste mai hee padti hai . Main bhi chalu aaplogoke sath ?" Kevin asked as he wanted some more tim with Purvi .

" Han sir ji . Aapko main permission na bhi du aap kiis bhi tarha manage kar hee lenge . Chaliye . " Abhijeet said and went making a face which made Tarika smile under her teeth .

As soon as they came near Abhijeet 's car Suddenly Purvi snatched the key from Abhijeet 's hand and ran towards Abhijeet ' s car with Kevin . She sat on the driver ' s seat and Kevin sat beside her . They were laughing and gave high –five to each other as that was their old game . It 's true Abhijeet ' s possessiveness for Purvi forced him to feel uncomfortable with Kevin and Purvi alone , but that 's also true that he didn 't have any problem with Kevin ' s childish behavior towards him that he do when with Purvi and him . The childhood of Kevin made a soft place for him in Abhijeet 's heart .

Abhijeet sighted and moved his head in no and looked at Tarika to say ,

" Aab aur koi chara nahi hai . yeh kaam in donoke school se hee chalta aarha hai . Aab toh hum donoko piche hee baithna padega . Chale ? " Abhijeet said observing her expression .

" j..j..ji sir . "

She was nervous . Actually she was unable to digest what was happening since the dance . She couldn ' t understand what happened to him suddenly and what made him behave strange suddenly .

They went inside the car and Purvi started the car and played song as her will . Whenever she is on this driving seat the air conditioner in the car never gets a chance to show it 's charm . Only the natural air finds the chance to play with the hairs and the minds of the peoples sitting in the car . Her hairs were loose and they were going crazy in the wind Her earrings were shining on the full moonlight . Seemed like the moon was full only for both the couple . The vacant and silent road of Mumbai city and the wind all along with the song made a romantic environment for newly blossomed love . Kevin was lost in her beauty and her smile which was dancing on her lips . Her eyes always made him crazy and lost .

" Utro . Tumhare ghar ageya hai . "

Purvi said and that brought Kevin back . He didn ' t realize when she stopped the car . Time seems like flying all the time he is with her . He smiled and got down . She again started the car .

The music player was on and another song started to play .

Tarika was too tired and she slept on her seat . Abhijeet was looking outside from the window . Suddenly Purvi 's devil mind worked again seeing Traika sleeping too close to Abhieet but not on him and Abhijeet lost in his own world . She moved the car a little but strongly enough to move a sleeping persons head to her right .

Abhijeet was lost in his world , but he came back with a soft touch on his shoulder . He looked back and found sleeping Tarika on her shoulder . Purvi clicked a photo silently from the view mirror and concentrated on driving .

Hey kaash, kaash yun hota  
Har shaam saath tu hota  
Chup-chaap dil na yun rota  
Har shaam saath tu hota

Guzara ho tere bin guzara ab mushqil hai lagta  
Nazara ho tera hi nazara ab har din hai lagta

Her Hairs were covering her eyes and they were flying gently . The moonlight fall on her face and her beauty was attracting him more than anything . He felt that he was being pulled towards her by some invisible force . His hand went near her face like magically and he shoved the hairs gently behind her ear and her sleeping face and eyes under the moonlight started driving his newly blossomed heart crazy .

…

Though Purvi wanted this from a long time but her feelings named embarrassment and shy started covering her up seeing them . But she concentrated on road smiling sweetly like an angel .

 _Hale dil_ tujhko sunata  
Dil agar yeh bol pata  
Bakhuda tujhko hai chahta jaan

Tere sang jo pal bitaata  
Waqt se main woh maang laata  
Yaad karke muskuraata haan  
Woo oo ..

"" Uparwala jab hume banate hai toh humare liye eek sathi zarur banate hai . Aur hume baas usey dhundna hota hai . ""

"" Iss dar ko aapne maan se nikal dijhiye . Ye sochiye ki uss insane ko kaise dhundna hai jisse aapke liye banaye geye hai . ""

Her words were continuously ringing in his ears . Some tears slipped from his eyes .The person made for him is sleeping right on his arms now . He need not to search for her anymore . He made a firm decision in his mind that no matter what happens , he will never leave her . He knows she loves him . Though he asked her to back off , but he knows how love is . But he has to make her realize that he loves her too . He is not scared at all now and he needs her to know that . He looked at the moon and at her . She is was always the light of his dark road . He knows now she is the one and only person who will love him with all her heart . The loneliness he felt even yesterday , he doesn't feel it today . Looking at her face he feels complete today .

Tu meri raah ka sitaara  
Tere bina hoon main awaara  
Jab bhi tanhaai ne sataaya  
Tujhko besaakhta pukaara

Chaahat hai meri la fanaa  
Par meri jaan dil, main hoon rakhta haan

 _Haal e dil_ tujhko sunata  
Dil agar yeh bol paata  
Bakhuda tujhko hai chahta jaan

Tere sang jo pal bitaata  
Waqt se main woh maang lata  
Yaad karke muskuraata haan  
Woo….

He remembered whenever he wanted to go to Tarika and tell her that he loves her too but he was scared . Too much scared to accept the fact . He used to just dream about her and talked her only in his dream . he always wanted to see her badly but he used to convince himself that you are not destined to have a family except Daya . But whatever he told himself his heart and the eyes of his heart again started to crave to see her just once .

Khwaabon ka kab tak loon sahara  
Ab toh tu aaja khudara  
Meri yeh dono paagal aankhein  
Har pal maange tera nazaara  
Aa samjhaaun inko kis tarah  
Inpe mera bas nahin chalta haan

 _Haal e dil_ tujhko sunata  
Dil agar yeh bol paata  
Bakhuda tujhko hai jata jaan

Tere sang jo pal bitata  
Waqt se main woh maang lata  
Yaad karke muskuraata haan  
Woo oo

Purvi stopped the car and Abhijeet ' s trance broke . He moved his eyes from her and looked that they were standing in front of Tarika 's house . Purvi got down and was about to wake Tarika up but Abhijeet showed her his hand and assured her with eyes . Purvi understood and stood back . She didn ' t miss the opportunity and brought out her mobile and turned the camera on and didn't even forget to turn the flash off .

Abhijeeet carried Tarika in his arms and they walked towards the house and he brought her towards bedroom with Purvi 's direction . He put her down on bed and was about to go but stopped feeling a pull. His shirt ' s button got stuck with her hair . Here Purvi was taking every possible picture with smile dancing on her lips . Abhijeet started untie the knot but that seemed to be stucked for life . He was too close to Tarika 's face and was feeling her breath . He closed his eyes and pulled with force . The result was his shirt was missing one button now . He looked at Purvi who smirked as saying " This will happen if you try to run . "

Abhijeet made a face and went . Purvi went to see him off .

" Bhai . " She called and he stopped .

" Tarika Sruti nahi hai . Give it a thought . Main janti hun use . " Purvi said softly as she knew there was still some fear deep inside his heart that he won 't get rid of until he talks with her .

Abhijeet smiled and cupped her face and said " Good night Pari . "

She smiled and he went .

…

…

A/N : So guys , I'm ending here today . Hope you guys enjoyed it .

...

...

 **KK** : SORRY ? TAHT 'S ALL YOU CAN SAY ? YOU DESERVE A PUNISHMENT FOR SCARING ME TO HELL . :( I THOUGHT YOU WERE ANGRY WITH M,E AS I TOLD ON ONE CHAPTER THAT " KK COMPLAINED... AND YOU STOPPED SUPPORTING ME . NOW YOUR PUNISHMENT IS WRITE A TWO SHOT . WILL YOU ?

AND ABOUT KEVI ...DON'T WORRY , THEY ARE GONNA BE HERE A LITTLE . NOT TOO MUCH THAT WILL CHANGE THE STORY INTO A KEVI STORY .

 **Guest : ( Dayreya demander )** I will do that if time requires dear . :) As time required kevi i had to add that . Now when time wil require Dayreya , i will add them .

 **ABHIRIKA JAI :** I 'm always trying to update soon dear . :)

 **abhisanchi :** My plan for daya and purvi from the starting was brothers and sisters ., And i told it once too . :) I will always try to update soon dear .

 **Tessa** **:** hey i wanted to know something . Where are you from ? And what are you studding / doing ?

 **Guest :** Glad that you liked it :)

 **Shubhangi's Abhi :** Aab jitna ho sake diya abhirika . Aur chahiye toh intezar karna padega .

 **Piya :** As i told above i was n't finding perfet situaion to writr moire abhirika . Now are you happy ? OR you want more ? :( uske loiye wait karna hoga .

 **HIDEnSEEK 06** **:** yes , it will vanish . Only when he talks to her freely .

 **mansi :** Towba towba . Kaise batein karrahe ho ? main keun murder karungi aapke bhala ? Aur itnii khusshhh ? Lagta hai aap bhi kvi fan ho !

 **guest :** Yep , i think so . Best line to prove a brother 's possessiveness ;)

 **SGJ :** I'm happy that you liked it .

 **CID Ki Deewani :** i want to tell you as i told the other two ,It's gonna be mainly abhirika story . So there won 't be much kevi . only little . So chalega ?

 **kavi fan :** Arey baaap re itni khush ? Chalo accha hai . Choti si demand puri karnese agar kisik itna khushi mil sakta hai toh accha hee hai :) I' m happy too that i made someone that happy , that she sent two reviews . One time seemed not enough to her . ^-^ But dekho eek baat batana chahungi . It's gonna be mainly abhirika story . So there won 't be much kevi . only little . Chalega ?

 **Mr Bindas :** Don ' t worry . KEVI hogi , LIKIN , thodi si . KEVI bich mai aake abhirika disturb nahi karege . Padhne mia acccha lage , story mai kuch zyada isssues ho isliye eek aue couple add karrhi hu . Likin light . Zyada nahi hogi . Aur aaplog mere sath hai , toh aab zyada relations handle karneka himmat hai . :) Theek se akr lungi . :) . Aap log khush toh main khush . Readers ko khush karnemai hee writer ke succss hai .

 **Mona :** Aab toh sochna padega hee abhijet sir ko . ekdam se solve jo kar diya tarika ne . Zyada dragh karneka maan ahi karraha tha . Isliye short kar diya . Aab bas short karneki chakkar mai haste na hojaye .

* * *

One more thing guys , even i don ' t know what ' s my stories future and where it will go . Will it even remain a couple story or it will turn into a family story . What will happen to my story i only know that when i sit to type . I don ' t even know what 's gonna be on the next chapter ! :p


	11. Chapter 11

Hey guy . One thing to say . My head is going to family story line again and again . Even if I'm stopping the thought . It's coming again . So I think gradually this story is going to turn into a family story . Hope you guys don't have any problem with that . **BUT YES , _ABHIRIKA_ WILL BE HIGHLIGHTED . And even if it turns into a family story abhirika will be the main . ** CAUSE THIS STORY WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A ABHIRIKA STORY AND WILL BE .

…

…

Tarika woke up and was surprised finding herself on her bed as she didn't remember walking her . Purvi entered her room to check over her and found her woke up .

" Arey Tarika uth geyi ? Likin abhi toh subha hui nahi . Puri raat baaki hai so ja . " Purvi said hiding her smile seeing her confused .

" Purvi , tujmai itni takat kab aageyi ? " Tarika asked still confused .

" Matlab ? " Purvi asked confused making a face .

" Tu akele mujhe yahan bistar pe layi kaise ? " Tarika asked still confused .

Purvi started laughing which made Tarika more confused and she kept looking at her with a confused expression on face .

" Yaar itni biddhu keun hai tu ? Thodi dimag kaam pe laga na . " Purvi said and opened her gallery and put the mobile in-front of Tarika .

" Aise . " She showed Tarika the picture of Abhijeet carrying her carefully . Her eyes kept open exploded and she was about to slide the screen but Purvi moved the phone .

" Aur nahi hai . Chori chupe baas itna hee khich paayi . " Purvi said and tried hard not to burst out laughing .

" M..m..ma..mai..main sir ke godh mai..

" Sir nahi bol UNKE godh mai . " Purvi said teasing her and Before Tarika could hit her she ran from there .

" Tarika griped her head tightly embarrassed and lied on the bed with a thud with big round eyes looking at the sealing .

" Pata nahi sir keya sochraha hoga mere baremai . " Tarika said in a helpless tone and moved her head in no .

" Iss Purvi ko toh main . Usne bulayi keun nahi mujhe ? " She showed her anger on Purvi and slammed her hand on bed .

Suddenly something clicked her mind that made her more embarrassed "Kahi car mai maine sir ke kandhe pe …nahi.." She exclaimed in embarrassment and sat on the bed .

Slowly all the things happened in the party started playing in her mind . All he things Abhijeet did , the tears that were coming out of his eyes made her wonder again . She slept while kept thinking .

…

…

Next Day in college Tarika was going to her class but stopped seeing Abhijeet . Purvi looked at Tarika seeing him and silently went from there . Tarika was too much embarrassed and shocked to say anything . Abhijeet's eyes fall on her and he smiled . That made her more confused and her feet became firm on her place . he came near her and said ,

" Good morning Dr Tarika . " He said and smiled .

" G.g..g..gg..good morning sir ! " Tarika greeted him back shivering a little as the picture she saw kept displaying on her mind .

" I hope you enjoyed last night . " Abhijeet said smiling .

1st of all she was nervous already , then seeing him talking to her like that smiling for the first time made her more weak .

" Sorryysirkalshamkeliyeaapkotakleefdenekeliye…" Tarika said in one breath that made Abhijeet speechless and he smiled most sweetly that made her lost her voice .

" Sorry Dr Tarika , O couldn ' t catch you ( ? ) " Abhijeet said softly .

Tarika didn't understand whether it was only in her mind , or he was actually talking to her really softly like that , or his words seemed soft only to her . He was taking her breath today so her a\talking ability .

" I sssaa.. I said ss..sorry sirrr.. Sorry sir , kaal raat ke liye . Aapko takleef deneke liye . Aapko mujhe uth…uthake mere bistar taak jana padha . " She said and became red as her words had two meanings !

Abhijeet gave her the most sweet and charming smile that almost made her hit the ground . Her eyelashes flattered seeing him smiling .

" It 's ok Dr Tarika . neend kisisko bhi ajata hai . Ismai sharminda honeki koi baat nahi hai . " He said in the most smart and charming way that made Tarika feel butterfly in her stomach .

" Thhh..thank you sir . " Tarika said and kept looking at him .

" I think aap class ke liye late horahi hai . New routine le lena . Milte hai . " He smiled saying this and wait .

She kept looking at him going and wondered what happened to him from yesterday night .

" Aapke liye toh life ke 1st job interview pe bhi late ho skate hai . No issue . " She said lost in her own world .

" Per ussey toh job chutneka risk hoga na . " Tarika flinched by those words ear her ears and found Purvi standing there and suppressing her laughter .

Tarika kept looking at her with meaningful look and Purvi said " Chaley ? "

Tarika ignored her and went which made her burst out .

…

…

" Keya Purvi tu waha akele baithke maza leraha hai . " Daya said watching the pictures sent by Purvi on FB .

" Han wo toh lerahi hu . Per tujhe photo diya hai na . " Purvi asked acting angry .

" Aab romance ke live telecast dekhnemai jitna maza ata hai tasveer dekhne mai utna maza thodi na ata hai . " Daya said making face .

" Yaar keya hai . Tasveer mila hai ussey hee khush rahe na . Live telecast keun chahiye . Main yaha sharam se marahi hu , kisis bhi tarha photo khichi hai , aur tu hai ke live telecast chaiye . Chal shoo . " Purvi said making an angry face .

" Sharam ! Wo bhi tujhe ?! Mujhe nahi pata tha tujhe romance dekhnemai Sharam aati hai . Tu hee toh romantic movie dekhneke liye khichta tha mujhe aur Kevin ko . Aur tujhe….

" Daya movie mai aur ankho ke samne bade bhai ke romance mai asmaan zameen fark hota hai . Tu na chup hee rahey . "

Daya smiled and said " Accha Purvi tujhe kuch kehena hai . "

" Han bol . " Purvi said smiling .

" Mere exam khatam hogeya hai . Kal graduation hai . Aur kuch formalities baaki hai . " Daya said smiling and in reply Purvi said happily ,

" Wow yaar congratulations . "

" Thanks . Aur han . Abhijeet ko nahi batay maine . Tub hi maat batana . Aagli hafta main … … …

" Wow . Sach . Yaar bada maza ayega Sach mai . " Purvi screamed and Daya said ,

" Aab aapna muh bandh rakh . Warna sari duniya ko pata chalega .

Purvi smiled and said .

' Aur bata , tujhe koi pasand ayi hai keya ? Padhai toh complete hui hai . " Purvi said showing her teeth .

" Jaake dant saaf kar . Good night . Nind aya hai mujhe . " Saying this Daya shut down the laptop and here Purvi immediately shut his lips and kept staring at the laptop screen . Her suspense about Daya ' s love interest became strong and she showed her teeth to the screen again .

…

…

A/N : so I'm ending it here today Not feeling well to write more . Hope you guys bear with this short update . And I hope you guys don't have any problem with a family story .

Piya : Han ji . Dil toh humesha baccha hai ;) glad that you liked it .

Sweety : Mujhe jahatak pata hai cid mai Abhijeet ke yaaddash koneke pehele wo unke girlfriend thi . Aur wo kis episode mai thi ye mujhe bhi nahi pata tha . Toh thodi din pehele maine kisiko pucha tha toh pata chala sruti wali episode number hai 501 .

Varsha'Abhirika : Main toh humesha keheti hu sabar ka phal mita hota hai . Aab wakt aya hai abhirka ka . wait karo dheere dheere aur anewala hai .

Guest : You're most welcome .

Mona : Iss chapter ka abhirika accha laga ?

Guddi abhirika fan : Han khichdi paakrahi hai . Aur abhi sirf chawal aur daal milaya hai . Baaki ke elements bhi anewala hai ;)

Kavi fan : your happiness is my pleasure dear ^-^

aditi : Seriously ? Maine toh itni emotional kuch likha nahi .

KamiKaze Black : P..pp..perfect ? Seriously ? I really doin't think so . Did you mean your punishment by "' May be I wiill write after finishing 'Love Me Like You Do'. "" ?

ABHIRIKA JAI : GLAD THAT YOU LIKED IT . :)

Mr bindas : Do you really like my story so much : And one more thing i wanted to know . Are you really Mr aur Ms ?

CID Ki Deewani : Hmm eek line ? Eek word chalega ? ;)

HIDEnSEEK 06 : Happy that you are here and didn't go in the wind . ;)

Tessa : Yes , true ! i'm studing Law .

Guest : I'm happy that you loved it . :)


	12. Chapter 12

**An impoprtant reply , so giving on the top .**

 **mansi :** I'm sorry , but i think there has been a misunderstanding . i didn't find your review on chapter 10 .

* * *

Hey guys , Ahijeet sir wants to ask you all a question today. Would you answer the question please ? ;) And the question is…

…

…

After a week , Abhijeet came to class and asked the students to seat .

" So guys , we got finished with different part of human emotions . Like , anger , happiness or disgust . Today we are going to study over Love . '" Abhijeet said and the classroom filled with humming sound .

" Iske jaise boring aadmi padhayege love . Wikipedia se padhke aya hoga . heheh . "

" Hitler aaye hai peyaar weyaar padhane . heh . "

" Abey yaar iftne din baad eek faul class milnewala hai . "

Tarika was red with the mix feeling of shyness and anger by their words .

"Dr Suman . I would like to hear from you what do you think about love ? " Abhijeet asked and he replied ,

" Taniya . " He said and the class started laughing .

" This is class guys . " Abhijeet said angrily and all the students made a disgusting face .

" Toh Dr Tarika . " Abhijeet said aloud and she stood in hurry as she was nervous from the starting .

There was anoter round of humming and teasing sounds . Abhijeet didn't pay any attention to those . he was only concentrating on her with a mischievous look .

" Umm..wo..I mean . n..na..nahi pata . "

She said becoming more red and Purvi was facing problem in breathing as she was holding her breath in order to stop herself from bursting out .

" This is not the answer to my question Dr Tarika . Aj kaal ke zamane mai aise koi nahi milega jinhe love ke baremai primery idea nahi hai . Come on say it . " Abhijee was enjoying in teasing her and he hid his smile somehow .

" _Koi sharmate hue itni cute lag sakta hai keya ? "_ He said in mind looking at her nervous and red face .

" Umm ..Umm Lo…love is ….Love is a variety of different feelings, states, and attitudes that ranges from interpersonal affection like "I love my mother" to pleasure like "I loved that meal". It can refer to an emotion of a strong attraction and personal attachment. Love can also be a virtue representing human kindness, compassion, and affection—"the unselfish loyal and benevolent concern for the good of another". It may also describe compassionate and affectionate actions towards other humans, one's self or animals…

' Hm lagta hai class mai aneke pehele Wikipedia padhke aayi ha Dr Tarika . Nice . I like active student .

The whole class burst out laughing so did Purvi. Though she knew she was going to get killed after class because of that laughter but she couldn 't control anymore . Tarika shot her firy glance but that wasn 't enough to stop her .

" You may sit Dr Tarika . " Abhijeet said and she sat as hurry as she stood . She steped on Purvi's foot as primer punishment . That stopped her laughter but her giggling was still on .

…

...

After their class end Purvi told Tarika ,

" Tarika tu chali ja . Aaj main bhai ke ghar jaungi . Sham tak aa jaungi . Aaj...

" Really ? Ye toh acchi baat hai . Thik hai tu chali ja . Main chali jati hu . Don't worry . " Tarikia said and went smiling .

Purvi saw Abhijeet coming and she went towards him running . \

" Bhai , mujhe aaj aapke sath juana hai . Sham taak chali jaungi . Please .. " She said making a puppy face .

" Ana hai toh a na . Aise girgiraneka keya zarurat hai ? " Abhijeet said making face .

" Thank you . " She got over excited and he got a little suspicious about that .

...

...

They entered the house but it was unlocked . Abhijeet remembered pretty well locking the door before he left . He locked at Purvi who seemed to be surprised too . Abhijeet grabbed a stick from somewhere and enterd the house slowly and carefully .

" Tu bahar rahe . Agfar safe ho toh main tujhe bula lunga . " Abhijeet said and went in . Here Purvi suppressed her laughter and stood there . Abhijeet went in looking his every step . Nothing was scattered but at their place . He knitted jhis eyebrow and kepyt walking ahead.

" Koun hai andar ?! "

He asked as he heard the bathroom door opening . The sound came from the room which was supposed to be locked . He slowly entered the room and Saw a man standing . A little bit taller than him and a littler fatter . The stick dropped from his hand and his eyes kept wide opened . And his mouth was making a perfect o .

...

...

Here Purvi was standing outside and waiting for her call . She was counting every second and minutre as she had to be fully prepared to run with all her energy . Suddenly gher phone rang displaying the name Kevin .

" Yaar kisi bhi wakt bhagna zaruri ho sakta hai . Jo bhi batana hai jaldi bol . " Purvi said being hyper and kept looking at the door .

" Keun keya hua ? Koi musibbat mai toh nahi hai na tu ? " Kein asked in tension ..

" Yaar jaldi bata . Koi serious problem nahi hai . Bhai m,ujhe pitne ayega . Wop baad mai batati hu . Aab tujhre keya hua hai wo bata na . " Purvi said being hyper .

" Acch , kaal mil sakti hai ? National Park mai ? " Kevin asked her in an unusual voice .

" Kaab ? " She asked keeping an eye on he door .

" Yehi dopeher ke baad . 4 baaje ? " He said and waited for her response .

" Ok . Kal milte hai . Abhi rakhti hu . " She said and cut the phone .

Kevin looked at the phone and wiped his sweat sighting .

...

...

" hey Abhijeet . " The person said smilling .

Abhijee dtsrted smiling slowly now and suddenly hugged him . The person smiled and hugged him .

" Missed you buddy . " The person said in hug .

Abhijeet was about to shed his tears but stooped remembering his promise to his parents on dying bed " **BE STRONG FOR YOUR BROTHER ABHIJEET . "** he smiled and parted from hug .

" It's really good to see you Daya . " Abhijeet said and patted on his shoulder .

" Likin tune mujhe bataya nahi ki tu araha hai . Bas itna bolke rakh diya ki graduation complete hua hai . " Abhijeet asked confused .

" Main tumhe surprise dena chahta yha , isliye . Aur Purvi ko bhi mana kar diya . " Daya said and Abhijeet looked at him surprised .

" Akhir Purvi ne aapna dost ka hee side le li . kaamse kaam preparation toh kar skata tha aar batayi hoti . " He said and shaked his head in no .

" Aab bacchi ko jane bhi do . Aur batao . Meri bhabi ka keya hal hai . " Daya asked making a funny face .

" KLuch aur baat karey . Pehele Purvi ko andar le au . " Abhjeet said and turned to go but he got collided with her .

She showed him her teeth and ran to Daya and hugged him laughing . Abhijeet smiled and wet to his room to change .

...

...

A/N : Sorry guys , per aajke liye itna hee . Agar aur long update de pati toh mujhe accha lagta , but i'm not feeling ok . Sorry . i'l try longer next time .

Guddi abhirika fan : Abhirika hai hee aisi . saabko pasand ata hai :)

Piya : More interesting subjects are to come . ;) just wait for them .

KamiKaze Black : Really , i feel that i'm really a successful writer now . Cause my story brought smile to KK 's face !

Mona More to come ;)

Shubhangi's Abhi : Glad that you liked it . :)

guest : i hope i can make it more interesting ahead .

guest : I'm happy that youy liked it . :)

Mr bindas : Accha accha , tabhi toh itn TAREEF karrahe hai meri aap bhaiya ji :)

Tessa : Han han . don't worry , aab Daya ko aise scene dikhaungi ki wo bhi laal hojayega ;) just wait . :p

Varsha abhirika : on't worry , abhirika hee hoga . :) cause i'm a abhirika fan . and you know , eek abhirika fa jitni family story likhneki koshish kare wo abhirika pe hee atak jata hai . :)

ABHIRIKA JAI : Happy that you liked it . :)

mansi : I hope i can make it more intyeresting ahead .

aditi : Han ji . Pata nahi bechari Tarika jase kismat kisiske hai ya nahi . Jitna sharati nanad utna sharati devar . ;)

Kavi fan : I hope and think you are gonna like next chapter ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Sorry for being late . Here is the next update . Enjoy

...

...

It was evening . Daya as standing in the balcony . He missed this city , this country . The peace he felt after stepping on the soil of the country , never he can make anyone understand it . Moreover he missed being in this home . He missed being with his brother . He was enjoying all the feeling closing his eyes with a soothing smile . He felt coffee smell and opened his eyes to find his brother standing with coffee mugs . he smiled and took his . They clinged their mugs together and stood there together for sometimes without any word , enjoying each other's company .

" Bohot miss kiya tha yesab . " Daya said after sometimes looking ahead .

" Main bhi . " Abhijeet said and both smiled at each other .

" Tumhe nahi lagta ki hume long drive pe jana chahiye . Like before . ' Daya said and looked at Abhijeet .

He looked back at him and smiled .

" Let's hit the road . " He said and they prepared for a long drive .

Always they did that . That was one of their favorite times . Some " we" time . In between Abhijeet's job and Daya 's High school , sometimes when they got a day …sometimes a week if they were lucky . They 'd pass the time driving and chatting trying to get control on the music player of Abhijeet's car . Though they never could hear any particular song , but they loved to fight over the player to play their favorite songs . That's because Abhijeet likes classic and soft music , but Daya likes rock . They could go anywhere and do anything . They drove a thousand miles . And when it was night and the whole city was asleep , they would park in the middle of nowhere . Sit on the hood and watch the stars , for hours . Without saying a word , just enjoying being with each other .

That's what they are doing now . They are sitting under the wide open sky watching the stars . And deep down in heart they are searching for the two stars , that possibly could be their parents .

…

…

" Han bhai boliye . Keun bulaya ? " Purvi asked coming to Abhijeet's cabin as he called her .

" Aaj sham mere ghar me ajana . Eeksath dinner karenge . Daya aya hai itne saal baad . Eek get together to banta hee hai . " Abhijeet said and smiled .

" Of course bhai . " Purvi said and was going but stopped with ,

" Aur bhai , Tarika ghar mai akele..

" Unhe bhi lana . No problem . " Saying this Abhijeet got up from his chair to hide from Purvi's eyes and went to the file cabinet .

" Ok bhai . Thank you . " Purvi said suppressing her smile and went from there .

…

…

Purvi got ready and camr to Tarika's room to see if she was ready or not . To her surprise she saw still she was busy in matching earrings and there was a market of earrings in front of her . Purvi's mouth stayed open and Tarika saw her standing .

" Arey Purvi idhar ana . Dekh toh kounsa earring pehenu ? Eek bhi match nahi horaha . " Tarika said and keot changing her earrings .

" Aaa.. t..tu..tu.. Kiske baarat pe jarahi hai ? Jo aise earrings ke market kholke baithi hai . " Purvi said somehow .

" Meri . " Tarika blurred out and Purvi smirked .

" Arey yaar a na jaldi . " Tarika said and Purvi moved her head in no and went to her and gave her a nice earring and dragged her .

And Tarika kept saying " Arey Puri final touch toh de du . Keya yaar . Itne khadus maat ban. Arey thodi aur perfume lagane de . Aur…..

…

…

The rang the door bell of Abhijeet 's house and Abjeet opened before the bell could finish ringing . Somehow Purvi and Daya suppressed their laughter . Purvi went inside but Tarika was still there as Abhijeet was standing on the door . Purvi went with the short space that was left , but Tarika couldn't . She was feeing more nervous . Because he was not only standing but also staring her beauty . She was looking gorgeous in her simple outfit and makeup . She was wearing light and royal blue combination dress and her eyes were looking more attractive with kohl . She wore very light glossy lipstick , but that made her lips look like rose Patel . Abhijeet was staring at her which made natural blush on her cheeks which made her look more gorgeous .

Daya and Purvi was looking at them and Daya looked at Purvi with interest in eyes .

" Aag dono taraf se laga hai ji . Agar bojha na jaye , toh yaha saab jal jayege . " Purvi said in low voice and Dya suppressed his laughter that made a sound .

Abhijeet ' s trance broke with that sound and he was embarrassed ,.

Daya came near Abhijeet on the door and said ,

" Arey bhab(i)..he stopped with a foot on his and changed his word " Bahar keun khadi hai Tarika ji . Andar aayiye . " Daya said and Abhijeet moved frim the door giving her space .

" Aag ko bojhneke baremai nahi maharani , sochiye aag mai ghee kaise dalna hai . " Daya said in low voice as they were going towards drawing room .

Purvi hit on his shoulder without making any sound and they sat on the couch .

" Hm toh bata Daya , Canada mai tera din kaise tha , padhai kaise hua , aur han mere liye koi bhabi dhunda hai ya nahi wo bhi bata dena . " Purvi said at one go and all three looked at her surprised .

She looked at them and slowly said ' Lagta hai kuch zyada heee blo diya eeksath . "

" Tere jaban pehele se hee zyada chlati hai . Issmai neyi keya hai ? Abhijeet said and went to bring drinks for t hem .

" Hm toh Dr Tarika , kaise hai aap ? Aur aapka dil ke halat kaise hai ? " Daya asked directly and Purvi and Tarika both looked at him . Tarika became red and Purvi looked at Tarika and smiled .

Tarika chuckled and said ' Both are good . "

" Main toh pehele se hee bohot open minded hu . Aur upar se Canada reheke aya hu . So bear with me . "

He said and Tarika smiled in reply and said " No offence taken . "

Abhijeet brought their drinks and they took their glasses in hand .

" So bhab..I mean bhaiya bol raha tha ki aap class mai bohot intelligent student ho . Aur class mai sabse zyada concentration aap hee dete ho . Aur ye bhi bolta hai ki class mai aap hee bhai ke baat sabse zyada mante ho , jabki baaki sab nahi mante . Aur ye bhi bolta hai ki aap sabse acchey ho aur aapke manners bhi sabse acchey hai . Aur…He was sayin to Tarika but stopped as his phone rang .

" Excuse me . " He said and picked the phone .

Here Tarika was crimson red and Purvi was stopping her laughter holding the glass in her mouth .

Daya opened his phone and it was a message from Abhijeet . He saw Abhijeet was just sliding the screen of his phone to prevent the others from thinking that Daya 's phone rang immediately after Abhijeet took his phone in hand .

Daya smiled and opened the message which said " Shut your mouth or I'm gonna kill you . I never said those . "

Daya suppressed his laughter by coughing and locked his phone .

" Han toh purvi . Tere baremai bhi bohot kuch batata hai bhai . keheta hai class mai tu hee sabse shaitan aur restless hai . Baas wait karti hai kaab class khatam hogi aur tu nikal payegi . " Daya said and sipped his drink .

Purvi looked at him with open mouth and got up from there and Tarika chuckled .

" Bohot din hogeye hai practice nahi hai . Angry bird ko mananemai 2-3 ghante tohj lag sakta hai . " Daya said and went from there leaving the two alone .

Both were sitting without any word which only made the environment more uncomfortable .

" Umm Dr Tarika , aapke wo sara assignment khatam hogeyi / ' Abhijeet asked breaking the silence .

" Han ? Han han . Khatam hogeyi . " Tarika , who was expecting something else , replied to his question .

Abhijeet took the remote and said ,

" Daya jabtak aapni angry bird ko manata hai , tabtak hum television dekh lete hai . " Abhijeet said and Tarika smiled in reply .

As soon as he opened the tv the sound came displaying the particular scene ,

" Ang laga dey re muhe raang laga de re . "

He immediately changed the channel but fortunately or unfortunately that was displaying the song Hal e dil

" Agar wo insaan eek acchey adat ho toh …. "

He changed the channel like the channel got on fire and if he wouldn't change the fire would spread the house .

And the nexr channel ,

" pilu…

And he turned the TV off and said " Pata nahi logoka problem keya hai . Ye tv hee change karna padega . Aap jake ghar ghumke dekhiye main dinner ready karta hu . "

After he said t his both got up together and they were going out together and to luck or bad luck they badly collided with each other and he hold her closely to save her from falling . Tarika closed her eyes and so did he .Abhijeet opened his eyes and saw her closing her eyes tightly . She looked beautiful even like that , but he didn't like the fera on her face . Slowly that started to fade away and the curvs on her forehead started fading away as well . Gradually she opened her eyes and met his dense deep brown forest of mystery . She was lost in them again , but he was departed from the world and couldn't see anything else than her black eyes . he often listened even read somewhere that eyes are the messenger of the heart . Today he felt that her eyes were conveying only the message of her heart . Her eyes seemed saying to him " You are the only one . He felt like he was being dragged towards her and unknowingly he went closer . Their lips were inches apart and both heart kept demanding for the lips being touched by the other . When they were about to fulfill the demand of their heart and only a second away , their mind started working and they flinched . They parted from each other and both looked other way .

Tarika 's eyes let out some tears and she immediately wiped them . When she looked back she found no one and looked down . After sometimes she became red thinking about the moment .

" Pata nahi keun , per mujhe ye strongly feel hota hai ki wo din dur nahi jab hume dur nahi jana hoga aur main aapko kehe paungi ' tumhe haak hai . ' " She thought to herself and went .

She went near the kitchen and saw Abhijeet working with full concentration . He was probably going to make a]salad , so he was cutting onion . He seemed to be working in haste and suddenly he cut his finger . Tarika ran to him and took his hand in his . She drang him near sink and opened the tap and started washing his finger with care and closed the tap . She looked around to find a piece of cloth but couldn't find one . So she tore the corner of her stole and started binding his finger while scolding ,

" Itni jaldi jaldi haat chalaneki keya zarurat thi . Dekhke kaam nahi kiya jata keya ? Bhagwan ne do ankhe diye hai . kaam karte wakt uske istemal karke dekhke kaam kiya kijhiye . Mujhe dijhiye aur bathiye udhar . " She said and made him seat . She took the knife and started chopping the onion . Abhijeet kept looking at her sitting on the chair and smiled lightly .

Suddenly she remembered what she did and she dropped the knife and looked at him embarrassed .

" Sorry sir . Wo main bas ..

" It's ok . " Abhijeet said and smiled . he got up from his place and went to her .

" Aap hee banayiye salad . Main baaki kaam karta hu . " Saying this he went to arrange the other items .

She smiled and continued her work . Here Daya and Purvi watched them and smiled . They didn't forget to capture the cute moment .

..

..

A/N : SO , YEWALA THODI LAMBI TOH HAI RIGHT ? HEHE . PATA NAHI AJKAL KEYA HUA HAI . ZYADA DER TAAK SCREEN PE DEHTI RAHU TOH ANKH JALTA HAI .

LET ME KNOW HOW WAS THIS ONE . .

..

…

Mansi : Hmm toh aap bhi acchey se guess karne laagi . Dekhte hai family story hota hai ya nahi . Wo samne dikha jayega . Abhi toh bpicture baaki hai na mere dost . Arey nahi nahi , itni jaldi nahi kho dogey . Aur 12 saal tak shayed rahungi , agar tabtak zinda rakhey uparwala .

Kamikaze Knight : Arey jo bhi ho . Abhirika mai saab chalta hai . Medical aur psychology . Per mujhe laga tha medical students ko bhi psychology padhna padta hai . Same here . But I hope you read the line " Lagta hai Wikipedia se study karke ayi hai . " ;) . And I wanted to use book words , like 3 idiots ;) ;)

SGJ : Hmm . sabka moment hoga .

Kevi fan : Glad that you liked it

Piya : Hmm thanks for the devilish idea . Tease karnemai maza hee ayega ;)

Mona : That's my favourite too . :p

Aditi : Yaar ye toh problem hoga . Main bohot shareef hu na . zyada naughty idea mere jaise shareef bandey ki dimag mai kaha s e ayegi . aap hee kuch de do .

Mr Bindas : Maine kaha keya mujhe pasand nahi hai ? Per han , main aapko janti nahi hun toh flirt jaise hee lagega na :p sorry never mind . Aap apna comments dete raho . Mujhe problem nahi hai .. Topic change . Aap keya padhte ho ? Kounsi subject and kounsi year ?

ABHIRIKA JAI ; Happy that you liked it .

HIDEnSEEK 06 : Turns out you guessed right . And eight . bechra . between devil and deep sea :p

Guddi abhirika fan : Hppy that you liked it .

Varsha abhirika : Hmm , plan toh karna padega . After all , it's 21st july .

Shubhangi's Abhi : I hope you enjoyed this chapter too

Cid duo fan : Hey , where were you for so long ? I thought you are gone . Good to see you again

Tessa : Happy that y ou liked it . Hope you liked this chapter too .

Mona : Updated . Happy ? ^-^


	14. Chapter 14

Happy Birthday Aditya sir . Wish you a long and healthy an happy life .

…

…

They sat on the dinning table to have their dinner . Tarika was about to sit on distance from Abhijeet but Purvi tok that chair . So she made a face and sat near him having no choice . Tarika noticed that Abhijeet already changed the piece of cloth from his finger and wore a bandaid .

" Arey , tumhare haato pe keya hua hai Abhijeet ? Kat kaise geyi ? ? Daya asked mouthful .

" Kitni baar bataya aise muh pe khana bharke baat maat kar . " Abhijeet said annoyed and Tarika smiled .

' Wo chodo . Aapni chot ke baremai batao . " Daya asked taking another spoon of rice .

" Salad katne geya tha . kKat geya chaku slip karke . Happy ? Aab kha aur baat kaam kar . " Abhijeet said and kept eating .

As Abhijeet didn't like talking while eating , they finished their dinner in silence . Tarika and Purvi stayed for some more times and went .

…

…

In night Daya and Abhijeet was on the terrace .

" Eek baat puchu Abhijeet ? " Daya asked looking at the sky .

" Hmm . " Abhijeet replied looking at the same direction .

" Tum toh iss baat se dari hui thi na ki Tarika bhi waisa ho . Uske kareeb janese toih tum darrahe thaey . " Daya said and Abhijeet got nervous as he knew what was coming next .

Daya continued " Phir Abhijeet , aaj humne jo kuch bhi arrenge kiya tha , ye chota sa get together , Ye toh family get together tha na . Aur ismai jo bhi attend kiya hai wo toh family member hee hua na . Toh aagar tumhe Tarika ke kareeb janese daar lagta hai , toh aaj ke get together mai usey keun bulaya ? Iska matlab tumhare daar gayeb hogeyi ? Tum n Tarika ko andar aneka permission de rahe ho ? " Daya said and asked curiously .

Abhijeet looked at him for times and smiled looking down . Then he looked back at the sky with smile on his lips and eyes .

" I'm not sure Daya . Pata nahi andar hee andar aisa lagta hai ki aab koi daar nahi hai . She is the one . Bas iss duniya mai wo hee hai jo mere liyte bani hai . Jo sirf eek bhabi nahi , walki eek ma banneke liye bhi tayar hogi . " Abhijeet said and looked at Daya who smiled at him softly .

" Usdin humare college ke party mai …Abhijeet narrated the whole incident to the one who planned that with the other devil . Daya didn't say anything but just listened . He was happy to seeing Abhijeet opening up and happy .

" Per Daya , " Abhijeet looked at him and Daya waited for him to say ,

' Mujhe kahi na kahi lagta hai abhi bhi thodi daar hai . Aur yeh daar tabhi jayega jab main Tarika se iss baremai baat karunga . Jaab wo mujhe aaspni zubaan se kahegi ki ussey tumse koi problem nahi hai . WEarna I don't think ki ye daar puri tarha se jayega . " Abhijeet said and seemed tensed again .

Daya sighted and kept his hand on Abhijeet's shoulder and smiled when Abhijeet looked at him .

" Aagr tumhe iss baremai Tarika ke ray janna hai , toh sabse pehele tumhe usey aapni dil ki baat ke koi toh clue dena paddega . Agar ye nahi kiya jaye toh iss topic ayega kaise . Aur agar topic na aye toh baat kaise hoga / " Daya said and Abhijeet looked at the sky and sighted . He looked at Daya and went giving him a smile .

…

…

The next day Purvi was standing in a field waiting for someone . She was seeing her watch and being restless . Finally the person she had been waiting for came . She ran towards the person and said ,

" Itni der keun kar diya Kevin ? Pata nahi aaj Abhi bhaiya ke birthday party mai jana hai . Tarika ko garee mai bithake ayi hu . Wo shayed fire hopgeyi hogi mujpe . Aur aise bahar akele wait karneko keun bola tune ? Aur wait karneko bolke khud late aya hai . Party ke liye bhi late horahe hai na . Aur…

" I love you . " Kevin said in haste stopping her and kept staring her beauty .

Purvi was shocked at his sudden outburst and was looking at him with exploded eyes .

" Huh ? " She said still in shock .

Kevin hold her hands nervously and went near her slowly . ' Purvi , school ke time se pasand karta hu tumhe . Class mai eek tum hee thi jo mujhe samjha aur mere halat samjha . Eek tum hee ho jo mere bachpan ko leke taras nahi khayti , aur nahi kabhi iss baremai koi baat ki . Eek tum hee ho jo mere bachpan aur mere life ke liye sympathy show nahi ki , walki mujhe hosla diya aur agey badhneke liye , aur kladai karneke liye . Eek tum hee ho jo mere duniya mai roushni lati hao . Purvi I love you . Keya zindegi bhar mera sath dogey ?" Kevin asked and tears slipped from her eyes . She just hugged him nodding in yes and here Tarika smiled seeing that from the car .

She looked back and took the gift she took for Abhijeet . It was a pendent with two blank spaces for pictures . She wants him to decide whose picture to fill in the blank spaces .

She smiled looking at the gift packet . Just before some months or a year she didn't have any rcourage to give him any gift . But now , though she didn't get nay right officially , she felt she has the right to give him such gifts . She looked at Kevin and Purvi and wondered when her day will come . She smiled seeing them coming towards the car .

They entered his house and found it more perfect than any other day . Tarika was amazed how two lonely brother could arrenge their house so beautifully .

" Welcome . Ayiye ayiye . " Daya welcomed them and All three entered . Kevin hugged Daya happily and whispered " Aab tere behen ko churake le jaunga main . Wakt ageya hai . " They broke the hug and Daya l obsereved the re Purvi standing there and smirked .

" Bhul maat , Abhijeet hai . " Daa said pointing at his brother and Kvin let his tie lose a little and went making face .

Tarika went near Abhijeet and said nervously , ' Happy birthday sir . '

" Abhihjeet . " Abhijeet said keeping his hand on chest not receiving the gift Tarika forwarded .

" Ji ? Tarika asked confused and looked at him surprised .

" Aaj se aap mujhe college ke bahar Abhijeet bulayenge . Aaj se hum friends hai . Aur friend friend ko sir ya dr nahi boltey . First name se bulate hai . So Tarika , call me Abhijeet .

Tarika didn't understand what to say and looked at him while he said again ,

" Are you here Tarika ? "

' Han ? Han , si..Ab..Abb..Abhijeet . Han Abhijeet , I'm ok . " Tarika said and smiled nervously .

" Gift ? " Abhijeet asked forwarding his hand and Tarika gave it nervously .

" Many many hapy returns of the day again si.. " She stopped as Abhijeet smirked with big eyes .

" Abhijeet . " She said nervously and he gave his most charming smile to her .

" So friends . " He said and forwarded his hand . She looked at his forwarded with a confused + happy + nervous look on her face and shook hands with him .

" Enjoy . " He said and went .

Tarika l;ooked at her hand and at him going . She smiled thinking what just happened and went to take a drink .

Here The three smiled and Daya said ,

" Album ai aaj eek aur picture add honewala hai . I hope ki ye album jald hee mota ho jaye . " All three laughed together at that .

"…

…

" Ladies and gentleman , aur should I say close seheliya aur doston , Keunki yahape to zyada koi hai nahi . Today is my One and only brother's birthday . Let's pray for a long and healthy life for him . Aur maine aapni bhai ke tofa ke rup main unke liye eek gana gana chahta hu . I hope ki aap sabko pasand aye . Here are some of my friends who are expert in music . They will help me with the instruments .

After the announcement Daya took his place .

" Bachpaan se Abhijeet mere bhai se zyada eek pita zyada bana hai . Eek pita honeka aur eek ma honeka sara farz inhone akele nibhaya . Mere liye aapna bacvhpaan sacrifice kiya . Unke liye koi gift bohot chota ho jayega . Shayed eek gana bhi . But I think it will be enough for him . Because I'm gonna sing t for hi . Even if he is never going to say t but I know . So , here we go . "

and the band started playing .

Ramblers in the wilderness we can't find what we need  
We get a little restless from the searching  
Get a little worn down in between  
Like a bull chasing the matador is the man left to his own schemes  
Everybody needs someone beside em' shining like a lighthouse from the sea

Brother, let me be your shelter  
Never leave you all alone  
I can be the one you call  
When you're low  
Brother, let me be your fortress  
When the night winds are driving on  
Be the one to light the way  
Bring you home

Face down in the desert now there's a cage locked around my heart  
I found a way to drop the keys where my failures were  
Now my hands can't reach that far  
I ain't made for a rivalry I could never take the world alone  
I know that in my weakness I am strong, but  
It's your love that brings me home

Brother, let me be your shelter  
Never leave you all alone  
I can be the one you call  
When you're low  
Brother, let me be your fortress  
When the night winds are driving on  
Be the one to light the way  
Bring you home

And when you call and need me near  
Sayin' where'd you go?  
Brother, I'm right here  
And on those days when the sky begins to fall  
You're the blood of my blood  
We can get through it all

" You are the only one Abhijeet , who is deserved to be called my parent . Cause you were the whom I knew from the moment I started to have sense and started to know people . There is nothing in this world I would put in front of you . Ever . "

Brother, let me be your shelter  
Never leave you all alone  
I can be the one you call  
When you're feelin' low  
Brother, let me be your fortress  
When the night winds are driving on  
Be the one to light the way  
Bring you home

Daya finished singing and Abhijeet was the one who clapped the most in the room . Tarika looked at both the brothers and Purvi and she found herself the most lucky person in the world to find a family like that .

So , main phir se ageya bak bak karne . But abhi main chahunga ki mera bhai yaha aye aur eek romantic gaana gaye . " Daya announced and Abhijeet looked at Daya shocked and he showed Abhijeet puppy eyes which was irresistible . Abhijeet shook his head in no and went on the singer's seat . He took the guitar and sat there for some times . He didn' t understand what to do or what to sing . He looked at Tarika who was looking at him and looked down when saw him looking at her . Abhijeet smiled and played the guitar . The band caught the notes and started playing giving a smile .

Jeene Laga Hoon Pehle Se Zyada  
Pehle Se Zyada Tum Pe Marne Laga Hoon...

Tarika looked up shocked and found him looking at her and smiling softly . She was too much nervous to look at him , so she looked away .

Main Mera Dil Aur Tum Ho Yahaan...  
Fir Kyun Ho Palkein Jhukaye Waha...

She looked at him with a jerk and complete red . He was still smiling and that made her more nervous .  
Tum Saa hasee Pehle Dekha Nahin...  
Tum Isse Pehle The Jane Kahaan...

Jeene Laga Hoon Pehle Se Zyada.  
Pehle Se Zyada Tum Pe Marne Laga...

Tarika looked at him and she walked away . Purvi was grinning like anything and so was Daya . Tarika was too much confused about his behavior towards her since the day after the college party . She didn't understand why he started behaving so politely with her suddenly . She looked at him still smiling and playing the guitar .

Rehte Ho Aake Jo Tum Paas Mere.  
Tham Jaaye Pal Ye Vahi Bas Main Ye Sochu...

Purvi saw Tarika in confused state . She gave her devil smile and stood beside her and pused hwe with her arm while singing ,

Sochu Main Tham Jaaye Pal Yeh Paas Mere Jab Ho Tum... _[x2]_

Abhijeet couldn't help but smiled sweetly at his confused and shy soon to be bride and his devil sister . And he continued enjoying teasing Tarika and making her more nervous and confused .

Chalti Hai Saansein Pehle Se Zyada  
Pehle Se Zyada Dil Theherne Laga Hai...

Abhijeet looked at Tarika wioth meaningful eyes which force her to wonder the meaning of the look and she kept looking at him . She was too much lost in his eyes and lost in another world .  
Tanhaiyo mein tujhe dhoonde mera dil.  
Har pal ye tujhko hi soche bhala kyun.

As the look in his eyes started becoming clear to her she started smiling lightly and to her unawareness she sang ,

Tanhai mein dhoonde tujhe dil,  
Har pal tujhko soche.

Abhijeet smiled and Tarika became red when she came out of trance . She looked edown smiling and Abhijeet continued .  
Milne lage dil, pehle se zyada. Pehle se zyada ishq hone laga.

Abhijeet finished the song and Tarika was still smiling . Abhijeet Was real happy after so many years .

…

…

A/N : I WANT TO END IT HERE TODAY . Sorry for being late . But I said , nothing was occurring to me . And I write rubbish when nothing occurs to me but I try to write . That's why I waited . Sorry again for the delay .

Piya , HIDEnSEEK 06 , ABHIRIKA JAI , KamiKaze Knight , Mona , Tessa , SGJ, aditi , Guddi abhirika fan , , Varsha , Cid duo fan , Shubhangi's Abhi , Hope you guys liked this one . Sorry , I'm in a little haste , don't have time to reply individually . But will in next chapter .

And Varsha , you wanted t know my name . I'm Nabila . And I'm delighted that I'm someone's favorite .


	15. Chapter 15

I myself didn't like the previous chapter guys , wonder how you all liked it ! I wanted to write better for Aditya sir's birthday . That didn't worth it .

Whatever , got the result of my board . 2 saal ke padhai , 2 mahine mai khatam karke jo result ayi hai , enough for me . J

…

…

Tarika and Purvi both came back from the party and went to their room bidding one another good night . They lied on their bed and started thinking about the day .

" Mujhe nahi pata tha ki Kevin bhi pasand karta hai mujhe . Chupa ustam nikla yeh toh . AAab bas Abhijeet bhai maan jai . " Purvi said and slept smiling and sighting .

…

Tarika was combing her hair sitting in front of the mirror . She was moving the comb on her hair but her mind was moving around the incidents of the day . Each word and each scene seemed fresh to her . She was smilling and remembering all that happened in his house .

" Abhijeet . " She said to herself and smiles .

" Eek barrier toh tut geya . Aab bas ye student aur teacher ka barrier bhi tut jai . Boring barrier hai . " She smiled and tied her hair . She lied on her bed but her eyes couldn't stay shut . Once she closed her eyes his face and smile came in front of her . She opened her eyes and smiled at herself . She picked up the phone and saw it was 11:50 am in the night . Something clicked her mind and she went to the message option and typed something . But she deleted that immediately . She sat on the bed and closed her eyes . Finally she typed again and hurriedly lied again burying her head in the pillow after touching the send button .

…

…

 ** _Daya was clicking Purvi's photo with his mobile that Abhijeet gave him to stay connected to him . Though billion times Abhijeet forbidden him to take that out inside school , he didn't listen . But surprisingly he never got caught ._**

 ** _Suddenly Abhijeet snached his phone and deleted Purvi's pictures he just clicked Without her knowledge ._**

 ** _" Whaaattt ?/ Abhijeet yeh mera phone hai , aur maine khicha tha wo tasveere , mere friend ke . Tumne delete keun kiya ? " Daya asked annoyed ._**

 ** _" Keunki tune yeh tasveer chori chupe khicha hai , uske permission ke bagair , jo theek nahi hotey hai . " Abhijeet said and kept the phone with him ._**

 ** _" But wo meri dost hai . Mere maan kiya maine khicha . " Daya said in a Perseverance way ._**

 ** _" Daya haar kaam maan ke iccha sunke kiya nahi jata . Kuh kaam aise hotey hai jo galat baat hota hai . Aur hamare maan se iccha honeke bawajut bhi hum wo kaam nahi kar saktey . ? Abhijeet said and kept eating holding his phone ._**

 ** _" Hmmm. Ok . " Saying this Daya was about to take the phone from Abhijeet's hands but he moved his hand away and said ,_**

 ** _" Uah..uah..uah . nahi , ab nahi , chupkese tasveer khichenki saa hai . Ja hat yahase . " Abhijeet said and went away with the phone when Daya kept looking at him amazed ._**

Abhijeet smiled as he remembered the past . He didn't started thinking about his past without any reason . He was looking at a picture . A picture of Tarika he clicked from hide in . As he sided the screen there was one more picture of her laughing her heart out . It seemed like an aura was Dispersing from her . He was looking at her amazed lying on his bed .

He was disturbed by a message notification on the screen. . First he was annoyed to hell , but as soon as he saw the sender's id he sat on the bed smiling and opened the message wich said ,

' Many many happy returns of the day again for the last t ime sir . It's 11:55 . '

Another message was there which said , ' sorry , you asked me to address you as Abhijeet . Habit takes time to go . '

He smiled and typed ' It's ok . Dosti mai no sory , no thank you . Ye baat maat bhulna , for now it's enough . And yes , you were looking gorgeous today . "

Tarika got the message and became red . She couldn't understand what to say to this . She smiled blushingly and sent him a good night message with a smiling emoji . She turned the light off and went to sleep too .

…

…

A/N : Hey guys , I know this one was smaller than any other chapters . So please conside this chapter as a " drabble chapter . "

I'm going out of Dhaka tomorrow , so got a lot preparation to do . Will return on Wednesday . Aur bahar se ghumke aungi toh deemah bhi freh hojayega , aur neyi idea aayega , accha accha … So , will give you a bigger chapter than . Manage with this drabble today sweethearts .

…

...

 **Guest :** I don't think so . Mere hisaab se bdy chapter bakwas tha . Mujhe bhi pasand nahi aayi .

 **Mona** :yes , keep waiting :P sabar ka phal mitha hota hai .

 **ABHIRIKA JAI** : I'm happy that you liked that one . J

 **KamiKaze Knight** **:** Keep waiting . hehe :P a little more .

 **HIDEnSEEK 06** : Happy that you are still with me and liking the story J

: Arey baas baas baas , aur kitna safai dogey yaar . Maine toh baad eekbar bol diya ke flirt jaise lagta hai , Aur aap har roz safai dene lagey . Jo nirdosh hai , usey safai deneki keya zarurat hai ? har roz safai wo dete hai jo koi dosh kiya hai . So aap agar nirdosh ho , toh roz roz aise safai dena bandh karo . main law padhrahi hu aur bachpan se law aur criminal aur police – cid mai interested hu. So agar aise roz roz safai dete raho , toh main ye soch lungi ki aap sach mai….

Bura mat manna . Can't help it . Bachpan se spy ke books aur show dekhti hu , lawyers ke fan hu , so aise puchtach toh karungi hee . :p Aur agar aap sach mai mujhe behen mante ho toh….Fill in the gaps . if you truly see me as sister you will be able to fill the gaps I know . ;) ;) aur bhai baney ho toh aab jheo meri shaitani ;)

 **Piya :** I was scared thinking no one will like it . But you guys made me feel light .

 **Aditi :** Loved ! I was scared if I would even think "like " from you or not !

 **Varsha** : I think you are older than me , but you are alking like a kid . So cute ^-^

 **Shubhangi's Abhi** : Sorry for keep you waiting . But I will update it , don't worry . And I won't let my readersa and supporters down , I will try my best to write a proper propose scene .

 **Mansi** : Happy that you loked it J

 **Guddi abhirika fan** : Yes he will . I will try to give it on…oops , sorry , spoil karnewali thi :p

 **UsernameDoesNotExist** **:** Hahahahahahaha , you are soo cute and funny . When did I say that I'm gonna end It . I was talking about that chapter , not the story .


	16. Chapter 16

**Piya , Zain ,** i liked your ideasa . You will get that . :)

 **Kevi fan :** happy that you liked it :)

 **Mona** : Glad thta you liked it . :)

 **Shubhangi's Abhi** : Glad that you like it . Di jabbhi aapki review padhti hu to Siddhesha di ke yaad aati hai . Pata nahi kaha haowa hogeyi . :(

 **UsernameDoesNotExist** : Kaha tha na , bahar jarahi thi . Time nahi thi isliye short update . I hope this one is going to be long . :)

 **taru** : Happy that you liked it . :)

 **HIDEnSEEK 06 :** Great ? Ya cute ? :p Even i liked the messages :p

KamiKaze Knight : Bollam e toh baire jabo , time nei . Tai short update diyechi . Really ? Kotota rogress hoyeche ? Tomar moto great writer er kach theke toh amon comment e dorkar . Jate shudhrate pari . R tumi akjon point out korai bondho kore dile . :(

 **ABHIRIKA JAI :** Happy that you liked it :)

 **Varsha** : Haahh , dekha bola tha na ! Aap mujse 6 saal ke bade ho . Aab jab bol diya toh bacchey jaise baat karna bandh maat karna . continue :) acha lagta hai :)

 **aditi** : Happy that you liked it . :)

 **abhiii :** Hmm wo toh aapke naam se hee pata chalta hai ji :)

 **Cid duo fan:** Kounsa guest ? wo 1st review jiska tha wo ? Aapko bura laga keya mere baato se ? Maine toh bas itna bola mujhe hee wo birthdaywala chapter pasand nahi aya .

 **Guddi abhirika fan** : Peyaar mai toh log khudke wish ke khilaf bhi jatey hai ;)

 **mansi** : It's ok . Koi baat nahi . Aur abhi aapke man theek hai na ?

 **Cute** : Jaab dekhenge ki main late karrahi hu , tab samajh lena ki koi issue hai .

 **Ali** : Happy that you liked it . :)

 **kk** : Which kk ? Guest or the author ?

* * *

Tarika was pacing around the corridor as she had a class off. Suddenly she saw Abhijeet coming and thought of going to him and talk with him . On her way suddenly she collided with someone and she felt someone's arms on he back . Abhijeet didn't miss the scenario and kept looking at the way . The feeling he had when he saw Kevin talking to her sweetly , started arising in him again . Tarika slowly opened her eyes and saw a pair of eyes looking at her smiling .

" Shandesh ! " She exclaimed with joy and hugged him standing straight . Seeing them hugging made Abhijeet's heart sank .

They parted from hug and the guy smiled at her .

" Kitne din hogeye yaar . Tu abtak join keun nahi ki collage ? Ab toh tu mere junior bangeya . " Tarika said in jolly mood .

" Yaar life enjoy karna tha . Bahar ghumke aya , world explore kiya aur maze luta . Humesa padhai mai rehena accha nahi lagta na . Isliye eek saal delay hogeye . Madam . " Shandesh said and smiled .

" Han han , madam hee bolna padega , junior ." Tarika said and both shared a lauhter .

Their laughter sound seemed like Abhijeet's own crying sound to himself . He kept standing there burning with jealousy .

" Chal cafeteria mai chalet hai . "

He said and wrapped his arms around her shoulder . Seeing that Abhijeet felt like going to them and chopping his hand off . They went past before him but she didn't even notice him . That felt hurt . He kept looking at their way .

He didn't know anything what he was doing . It 's surely really stupid of a teacher to go behind a student , but Abhijeet did that . He went right behind them keeping a firm eye on Sahandesh and Tarika 's each and every move .

He went to the cafeteria with them and sat on a table far from them . Shandesh pulled out a chair for her and she happily accepted that . Abhijeet was holding the napkin given on the table . Seeing that he squeezed the napkin in a bad way and was about to bite that , but stopped as he looked at it .

" What's for you sir . " The boy asked him coming near his table .

" One black coffee with extra coffee powder . I want it extra bitter . " He said keeping his eyes on Tarika and Shandesdh who were laughing together their heart out .

The boy looked at Abhjeet 's face and looked at the direction he was looking with anger and jealousy clearly visible on his face . The boy smiled and went from there to bring his extra bitter coffee !

Here on old friends table ,

" Aur bata yaha kaise lagraha hai sabkuch ? " Tarika asked Shandesh holding the smile on her face .

" Sabkuch . Except wo khadus Abhijeet . " Sandesh said giving pressure on the word khadus .

" Dekh kisisko bina jane khaus bolna thik nahi hai . " Tarika said a little seriously hearing him .

" Yes , that 's what I wanted to hear . Keunki main chah raha tha jo ramous main sunraha hu wo sach nikle . " Shandesdh said happily .

" Kounsa ramous ? " Tarika asked confused at his reaction .

Shandesh leaned close to her and kept his hand on chin making a flirty expression .

" Abey , tujhe keya lagta hai ? Tere dil ke baat ab sirf tere dil ke andar he hai ? Pure college mai phail geya hai . Humare 1st year ke class mai bhi ye baat haowa mai tehelta hai ki 2nd year ke student Tarika Abhijeet sir ke peyaar mai diwani . "

Hearing this Tarika blushed red and smiled looking down . Here Abhijeet was holding the cup of coffee and seeing her like that and Shandesh 's expression , Abhijeet took a sip like drinking water . As a result he was unable to drop or gulp the thing . Half of it fell on him and half of it went down his throat burning it .

As a result he coughed hard and in the next moment found Tarika looking at him with care . He immediately got up and went from there .

Tarika was tensed and was confused at his behavior . She wondered what happened to him so she ran after him while Shandesh kept looking at her surprised . She went after him and found him entering the teacher 's common room . From the door 's glass she saw him sitting on his place still coughing and doing his work . She moved from the door and went back to the cafeteria .

…

…

Abhijeet entered the class and Tarika stood up hurriedly with the others . She kept looking at him waiting for him to take a glance at her , but he didn't . Others sat down so did she . She was confused and tried to understand his problem . Throughout the whole class he didn't even look at her for once and that tensed her .

" So students this is for today . And today a new teacher is joining our college . She was the student here once and a very good student . She Other teachers will bring her for introduction in any minute now . " He said and went out .

After some minutes other teachers along with him entered with the new teacher . They started introducing her to them .

" Students , this is your new teacher , Samantha Sarkar . "

Tarika noticed that she was standing too close to Abhijeet and she was enjoying it . Tarika knitted her eyebrows and looked at her annoyed .

" Abey hatta hai ya main jake hata du " She said in her mind and Purvi hid her smile seeing Tarika 's expression and the direction see was looking .

" Jealous ? " Purvi whispered in her ear .

" himmat toh dekh uiski . " She said under her teeth and Purvi coughed in order to hide her laughter .

When they left the class Tarika went out too to see if she was still clinging to him . And what she saw was , yes , she was still clinging to him while Abhijeety tried to meve away slowly .

" Sir aap toh mere idol thaey . Main humesha aapke jaise banna chahti thi . Mujhe luck wish kijhiye taaki main aap jaise eek acchey teacher ban saku . Aus sir aap toh humesha mere personal favorite thaey . "

Tarika couldn't take that anymore . So she went to them with her notes .

" I'm sorry sir , per maine yewala part samajh nahi paayi . Keya aap mujhe samjha dege ? " Tarika asked politey .

" Dikhtra nahi do teachers baat karrahe hai . Aise bich mai keu arahe hai aap . Jaiye baaad main aana . " Saying this Samantha looked away making face .

On her sudden behavior Abhijeet was to shocked to react and Tarika was embarresed . Samanta made her realize her place badly and she was taken aback . She realized that she was a student and they were teachers . She can't act stupid because of her stupd feeling .

" Sorry . " She uttered and went from there . Abhijeet was still wondering and saw her going at looked at Samantha .

" Chaley sir . Aap mujhe baaki sab dikha dijhiye . Pehele toh student thi , aur aab toh teacher hun , toh mere kaam aab alag jagao pe . Aap smajha dijhiye na . She said cming closaere to him .

" Toh sabse pehele aapko Dr Traika se maafi manna chahiye . " Abhijeet said looking at her now with his fiery eyes .

" Ji sir ? " She asked confused .

" Keya aap sach mai mujhe aapna idol manti hai ? Au keya sach mai aap mere jaisa banna chahti hai ? " Abhijeret asked in serious voice and Samantha became nervous .

" Yes sir , off course . " She said in polite way .

" Toh keya jab aap hazar baar mere paas aapna problem leke ati thi toh keya main aapko aise bhga deta kabhi ? Aise wartav krta kabhi aapke sath ? " Abhijet asked in firm voice .

Samantha became a little angry as Abhijeet was scolding her for a mere student .

" No sir . Never . " She said in low voice hiding her anger .

" Toh aapne abhi abhi Dr Tarika ke sath j kiya , aapko lagta hai aapnbe sahi kiya ? " He asked hjer in the same voice looking at her .

" No sir . " She replied still angry .

" Then you should apologies to her . When you meet her . " Saying this he went towards the direcxtion Tarika went .

" Huh , kahaki kounsi student hai , uske lioye mujpe chillaya mere Abhijeet ne . Disgusting ladki . Dikhta bhi hai ekdam gaon wali illiterate ke tarha . " Saying this she went from there .

..

..

Tarika was sitting in the library alone with a book . But it was visible from her face that her mind was somewhere else . Abhijeet sighted and went inside near her .

When she saw him she immediately stood and said " Sorry sir . My fault . I 'm sorry "

" I am sorry Tarika . Mujhe tumse maafi mangna chahiye . Wo neyi neyi teacher hui hai isliye samajh nahi aayi . Dheere dheere theek hojaygi . "

" Nahi sir aapko sorry bona nahi chahiye . Aap toh kuch nahi bola . It's ok. " She said and managed a smile .

" Jab main tumhe Tarika bolu aur tum bulau , tab tumhe bhi mujhe naam se hee bulana chahiye . " He said and she smiled at that

" Class shuru hogeyi hai tumhara . Jana nahi ? " He asked politely continuously confusing her with his sweet behavior .

" Maan nahiu ha . " She said in loqw voice .

" Wo teacher mere jaisa handsome nahi hai isliye ? " Abhijeet asked leaning close and she looked at him with big eyes and red cheeks .

Abhijeet smiled and said " Baitho , jo samjha nahi samjha deta hu . " And they sat on one table .

Though she understood well what he taught in class, but this alone and close moment with him , she couldn 't lose the golden opportunity . He kept lecturing her and she kept looking at him shamelessly .

…

…

In night Purvi and Tarika was going towards their car and Abhijeet was behind them too . They stopped with Shandesh 's voice as she called out to Tarika .

" Arey darling ruk . " He called out and Tarika looked behind while Abhijeet went past them and they couldn ' t see his face .

" Mujhe bh lift de . Eeksth chalet hai .. " He said in a jolly mood coming near them and Puriv looked at Tarika .

Tarika knew that look , so she said " chinta maat kar Purvi . Yeh aisa hee flirt hai . Likin dil se aure maan se saaf hai . " She said and Purvi smiled looking at him .

Here Abhijeet was standing near his car and his anger bar was raising again seeing his behavior .

" Thek hai . Aa ja . " Tarika said and Abhijeet ' s heart sank .

Tarika opened the car and saw Abhijeet at distance near his car .

" Um Purvi main abhi aayi " Saying this she went to him and both smiled .

" kafee famous hai iski love sory . Baas jald se ye one side de two side hojaye . " Shandesh saids and Purvi looked at him .

" Two side hee hai . " Purvi said and their conversation went on .

…

…

As Abhijeet sensed Tarika coming towards him he quickly opened the car and was about to go in .

" Abh..

Tarika was about to call out to him but she stopped with a hard push and the source was yelling ,

" Sir eek minute . " Tarika saw Samantha going towards him and she stood at her place .

" Sr aaj mere car nahi aayi . Toh keya aap mujhe lift de sakte hai ? Aapke ghar ke raste mai hee mere ghar padta hai . " Samantha said going near him . She seemed careless about her cloth which was not in order and she didn't seem to bother about that .

Abhijeet noticed Tarika going back where Purvi and Shandesh was waiting in car for her . He wanted to control but his heart took control of his mind and his anger bar raised . And he was insecure too , about two of his girls with some Shandesh . He thought for a while and saw Purvi was about to start the car . Something clicked hius mind and he waved his hand hard towards Purvi signaling to stop . As the headlight was on she could see him waving and stayed .

" Umm , Dr Samantha , mere car kharab hogeye hai . Main toh baas personal chhezein nikalraha tha car se . Main aapne student Purvi ke sath jaraha hu . Wo rahi waha khadi hai . Agar aap chahti hai toh ajayiye . " He said looking at her .

Samantha seemed to be pissed off and she made face .

" Oh , koi baat nhai sir , It's ok . Main Ruhi ma'am ke sath chali jaungi . Aapki student ke problem badh jayegi . Good night sir . " Her mood seemed to be off and she went . Abhijeet was confused but he cared less and went towards Purvi ' s car .

" Mere garee kharab hogeya hai . Raste mai mujhe drop kar dena . "

He said coming near Purvi 's window and opened Tarika 's side 's door and setteled himself beside her and passed his arm behind Tarika and kept her hand carefully between them avoiding their eyes .

Purvi hid her smile knowing how much ok his car was , but how much insecure he was about her and her friend .

Tarika was nervous being so close to him and Shandesh noticed his hand between him Tarika . He somehow smiled at his possessiveness and moved towards the window to make some space between him an her and to make him relax .

On way Purvi intentionally moved the cart in some way that would make Tarika fall on his chest and both turned red . As Shandesh realized that Purvi was doing he looked outside to get some breath that was chocked during his suppressing his laughter .

Here Tarika became sandwich as she was trying hard not to collide with him . Seeing the over possessive teacher , Shandesh said ,

" Um Purvi , yehi ruk dijhiye . Zyadas dur jayennge toh aapko phirse itna rasta wapas ana padega . Main yehi se chla jaunga . " He said and Purvi pulled over .

" Good night . Good night sir . " He said and got down .

And after he got down Tarika immediately moved to that side complete red and Abhijeet setteled himself . purvi smiled in the devil way and starte a bumpy ride again which made them collide again .

" Arey Purvi keya hai " Chadke aayi hai keya ? Aise keun garee chala rahi hai tu ? " Abhijeet asked annoyed and embarrassed .

" Arey bhaiya mere keya kasur ? Agar garee ke samne log ajaye toh unke upar se garee chala du keya ?

" Yaar thodi dheere overtake nahi kar sakti ? Mujhe toh tere garee mai ana hee nahi chahiye tha . " Abhijeet blurred out .

" Aapke garee toh kharab hogeya hai na . Toh ana toh tha hee . " Purvi said hiding her smile .

" Kisne bola garee kharab hai mera ? " he blurred out as he was annoyed and Tarika looked at him surprised and Purvi smiled and winked at him from the front view mirror as he shoot her fiery glace .

" Aap hee ne toh kaha na . " She said teasing him more .

" Han ..han… khara..kharab toh hua hai na . Wo wiper kharaab hua hai na . Iti barish mai wiper theek reheat hai keya ? " He said trying to prove his point .

" Hmmm. Arey likin wiper kharab hogeya toh garee kharab hua hai , aisa keun kaha ? Aur wiper khrab honese toh garee chalna bandh nahi hota na ? Tohh aapneee…." Purvi said and observed Abhijeet who was quite nervous and Tarika was looking at him .

" Bhai , aap yeh keun nahi bata dete ke Shandesh ke sath mujhe aur Tarika ko akele chodne mai aap secure feel nahi karrahe tahey ? " purvi asked and Abhijeet looked at her with exploded eyes .

Tarika also looked at him surprised and she looked at Purvi from the front view mirror .

" Ha , horaha tha insecure main . Aur keun na hu . Tu mere behen hai aur Tarika.." He stopped as he was about to say something else .

" Aur Tarika.." Purvi asked him and Tarika looked away closing her eyes as she f elt like crashing her head as Abhijeet knew about her crush .

" Dost . Tarika dost hai meri . Aur main waise eek ajnaabi flirt ke sath mere dost aur behen ko chod nahi sakta . Raat ke 8 baje . Aur tu gare rokke keun rakha hai aab ? Chal ? " Abhijeet said trying to change the topic .

" Aapke ghar ageye hai bhai . " Purvi said and he realized they were standing before his house .

He hurriedly got down and a minute later both burst out laughing .

…

…

A /N : So . as I said , bigger chapter . Word count 3116 . J Happy sweethearts ?

And yes I'm not an expert at typing . It took me 3 hours to complete this . So please , if there is any typing mistake , forgive that .


	17. Chapter 17

Next day Abhijet went to class and he had to attend 1st years class . When he entered the class he saw Shandesh sitting on the front seat . All the scenes , him going near Tarika , flirting with her and talking with her freely , started coming to him . His anger started rising again .

He looked away from him and started his class . When he finished a small part of his lecture he found Shandesh busy with something . He became happy from the inside that he got a chance to scold him .

" Mr Shandesh , what are you doing ? " he said coming near his seat .

" Nothing much sir . Bas aise hee . " He saisd and put his phone away .

" Hmm , then tell me what I just explained . " He said folding his arms near chest .

" Umm, wo sir , human heart has one…no two …ummm.. " Shandesh started blabbering and Abhijeet cut him with ,

" Look Mr Shandesh , if you want to talk or use your mobile , you can go outside and do that . But if you sit inside my class you have to concentrate on my lectures only . Got it ? " He said and Shandesh apologized .

" You should . " He said and went back on lecturing .

…

…

Here on Tarika 's side , Samantha came to take their class . She started her lecture , but nobody in the class liked her . She seemed to be really proud on herself for being a teacher . She was too mcugh stylish and had heavy mood . Without any reason she was scolding the students and asking them harder question than their capacity .

' Ms Tarika . " She called out to her and she respond ,

" yes ma'am ? "

" Come here and explain t he whole class what I just explained . " She said and gave her place to stand .

Tarika became a little nervous and went on the front . She explained quite well but Samantha didn 't seem to be happy about that .

" What is gonna happen to you Tarika ? You didn ' t even pay attention to my lecture . Is this what you understood ? Are you even going to become a doctor ? Go back to your seat now . " She said and that made Tarika 's anger bar rise . The little respect she had for Samantha disappeared and she went back to her seat in anger . How could she say that she didn 't pay attention . She knows she was better than her . And how dared she to say she won't become a doctor . Who is she to decide that .

Tarika looked at her with hate and she syarted missing Abhijeet for no reason .

' Yaar tu chinta maat kar . Tu na iss khadus se zyada acchi se explain kiya . Wo bas iss fact se jalrahi hai isliye aisa bola . Khud toh kuch sikha nahi sakti . Aye bade tujhe bolne . Chill . '

Purvi passed a note to Tarika which said those words . She looked at Purvi and smiled .

…

…

In night Abhijeet went to his car and again today he heared " sir . "

He closed his eyes and said in mind " Not again . " and turned around .

" Sir wo..

" Aapke car nahi aye , isliye lift chahiye . " Abhijeet cut her with his words .

He couldn ' t understand what was wrong with her cloths . They stay alright for the whole day , but when she comes to him how they forget their rightful place !

She smiled in a weird way at him and he opened the door of the car unhappily .

She sat inside the car and he went on the driving seat .

He started the car and she seemed happy . he felt that the problem with her cloths were not happening on it 's own , but it was done by her . He doesn 't like her attitude after she became a teacher . He was uncomfortable with her and was silent . She laid on the seat in a weird way looking at him . He could feel her gaze on him and he was uncomfortable .

" Gaana chala deti hu sir . Issey long drive bhi short lagta hai . " Saying this she played the song which annouyed Abhijeet .

" Dr Samantha aap mujhe raasta batayiye . Main janta nahi aapke ghar . " he said looking ahead but not looking at her who let her pallu loose a little intentionally .

" Sure . yaha se left . " She said taking the long way to her home , where there was a shorter one .

…

…

Here Tarika and Purvi saw them going on one car and now Purvi was facing her friend 's anger which she is venting on Samantha .

" Samajhti keya hai aapne aap ko ye chudail ? Kisi bilinear ya milliner ? Jo humey class mai vikhari ke tarha treat karti hai . Aur aab ye Abhihjeet ke sath keun geyi ? Waie hee mujhe iske hav - bhav sahi nahi lagta . Pata nahi irada keya hai iski ? Humesha Abhijeet se chipakti hai . " She said and Purvi was hiding her smile .

" Per maine toh aaj taak chipakte hue nahi dekha ! " Purvi said and Tarika glared at he r .

" Chance dhundti hai humesha . Mujhe toh ye acchi ghar ke lagti hee nahi . Huh. Khanjus . " She said and folded her arms nea her chest while Purvi smiled finding a chance .

…

…

" Waise sir , aap roz aise akele jate hai . Aapko bore nahi lagta ? ' She asked in a low and soft voice .

" Nahi . Adat ho chuki hai . Aab akele rehenese hee accha lagta hai . " He said caring less about her movement .

" Hmm toh aap bhi boring hogi . " She said and Abhijeet got confused .

" Ji ? Main samjha nahi . " He asked confused .

" WO mera matlab hai right . Right lijhiye yahase . " She said aznd smiled thinking how to make this boring person an interesting one .

" Wise sir aap abhi shaadi keun nahi ki ? " She asked in a weird voice .

He felt she was trying to attract her . Moreover he didn 't like her approach . As she asked the question he took the chance and said ,

" Mera khabi shaadi nahi ho sakta . " He said and tried hard to hide his smile as her dirt heart was going to break .

" Waisa keun ? Koun bolta hai aise ? Mujhe batayiye , jake halwa bana deti hu . " She said getting up but didn 't fix her cloth .

" Jo bhi milta hai mujse saab bolta hai . Mujse koi shaadi nahi karegi . " He said looking ahead .

" Likin keun ? " She asked confused .

" Mere khabhi bacha nahi hosakta hai na . Wo …. Darasal problem hai isliye . ' He said in a serious mood and said in mind ,

" Maaf kar dena bhagwan , per issey picha churwana hai . Iske hav – bhav dekhke aur koi hara nahi mila . Itna jhut toh bolna padega . Maaf kar dena . "

He thought he could see from the corner of his eyes that she fixed her cloth now and sat straight . he hide his laughter and said the fact ,

" Aur upar se , main aapni chota bhai se sabse zyada peyaar karta hu . Humare ma baap nahi hai na bachpaan se . Aur shaadi akrneke baaf toh mere biwi ko zyada priority dena padega na , per main aapni bhai ke upar kisiko jaga nahi de skata . Jo meri biwi hoga usey iss baat se raazi hoke hee mujhe shaadi karna padega . " He said and looked at her to enjoy the facial expression .

And as soon as he saw that he hardly stopped his laughter and as a result he coughed hard which made her jump on her place .

" Oh , so sorry to hear sir . Um by the way , wo raha mera ghar , aap yehi ruk dijhiye main chali jaungi . Warna itna raasta ghumke aana padega . "

" yeh sure . " He said and she got down giving him a smile .

He made his car run from there and after coming a little far he stopped the car and thought what just happened . He burst out laughing and it was hard for him to stop .

…

…

' Good night . ' Tarika ' s phone rang with the message notification sound and flashed the message under Abhijeet 's number .

She looked at the message for some minutes with an angry expression on her face . Then typed ,

' To me ! or you tapped on the wrong recipient from the contact instead of Samantha ! ' she typed and lied on her bed .

After some times her phone beeped again flashing lots of emo icons of laughing . Some second later it again beeped flashing ,

" Jealous ? "

She puffed her mouth and typed " Why would I be jealous SIR ? "

Abhijeet smiled seeing her message and typed " I saw you and Purvi standing there while Samantha got into my car . And as I told you once , I know about you crush STUDENT . ;) "

Tarika got embarrassed and hold the movbile for some minutes and typed " Good night . "

Abhijeet smiled seeing the short message and started reading the messages again . This one stupid thing he started to do since previous months . Reading the chat once they are done for the day or night .

…

…

Abhijeet was sitting in the common room and spending the leisure time . He was thinking a bout the previous days and months of his life since Tarika entered his life . A lot has changed since than . She changed him . She changed his thinking , she lessened his fear . But this Shandesh came and increased his fear ahain . He started feeling insecure after he came and after he saw him with her . Never before he felt that way . He knew people act stupid out of jealousy . But his sense is not working now . He doesn 't want to think about any logic , he doesn 't even want to listen .

He realized it was time he should think about it . He should decide what to do and when .

…

…

He got out of the common room as it was lunch hour . He saw Tarika and Shandesh going out somewhere with their bags .

" Where are you guys going ? " he asked coming near them .

" Coincidently or luckily we don't have any class today after lunch sir . So we are going outside for lunch and we will go home after that . " Tarika said smiling and hold Shandesh 's arm trying to show him . May be she wanted to feel him the same way she did .

" Unh , okay , go enjoy . " He said after he finished observing the grip of Tarika 's hands on his arm . He went away from there and Tarika looked at him with a smile .

Shandesh looked at the way of Tarika looking at him and he doubted something ,

" Is something going on between you guys ? " Shandesh asked being curious .

Tarika looked at him and smiled .

" Abhi abhi tere bike ke chaka ke haowa nikla . " Tarika said looking at him .

" Matlab . " Shandesh asked confused .

" Chal jake tere bike check karte hai , samajh jayega . " Tarika said and smiled as she already saw Abhijeet going outside .

They went near his bike and his bike 's wheel really didn 't have any air in it . Tarika kept the upper side of her on mouth and kept smiling while Shandesh looked at her with a meaningful look .

" Abey itna jalan hota hai toh khud keun nahi le chalta ? " Shandesh screamed and started walking .

Tarika burst out and started walking beside him holding his arm . Far from there Abhijeet was w atching over them . Seeing them walking like that his anger raised and he went inside in full mood .

…

…

A/N : My head is not working anymore . And when my head don 't work I write rubbish . So please bear with this short chapter . Hope you guys liked it .

 **And yes , some of you are becoming excuted for propose chapter and are asking for it . Remember , if this happens , this tory will end . If you guys don 't have any problem with that , I will end it soon .**

 **...**

 **...**

Piya : Arey , yue Samantha toh khud bhag geyi ;) :D . Hope you liked this one .

Cid duo fan : Hm isliye saabko review karnese pehele check karna chahiye ki aapna naam likha hai ya nahi . Warna baad mai saab sochte hai writter ne merewala review ka jawab nahi diya . Aisa mere sath bhi hua tha , jab main guest reader thi :P

Cute smile : Hmmm , as we know , jealousy leads to... ;) and yes , at first when i read your review under the name guest , i got confused . who can this be . Thanks for telling your name later ^-^

KamiKaze Knight : Yes , now that 's mopre like kk review . :D thank you sooooo muchhhhh :p ei akbar e bollam ar bolbo na . Dakho , akhon tumi point out kore dile , akhon ami shudhrate poarbo , ar nahole sharajibon ei bhul korei jetam . Kep pointing out . That helps me .

Ajk amar writting style 1st er tulonai develop hoechey tomar point out er karonei . Nahole ajkeo may be ami full stop er por small later , double full stop die e likhe jetam .

Varsha : I'm double hapy that i could make you happy . :D

HIDEnSEEK 06 : he is real jealous on every birth ;)

ABHIRIKA JAI : I am happy that i could write a chapter that is worth your love :)

aditi : Hhahhahahahaha , yaar you made me laugh hard . Even i didn ' t notice that he made Purvi a driver and stuffed in back seat hehehe :D :D Glad that yu loved it .

Mona : yes , i wish he would have told what he wanted to say . But i don't know why he didn 't ;) Happy that you liked it :)

Mr Bindas : Hey , you always wanted to open an account here . What happened ? why aren ' t you here yet ?

Guddi abhirika fan : you are sweet . :)

Guest : As i told above , """ **if this happens , this tory will end . If you guys don 't have any problem with that , I will end it soon . """**

abhiii : Happy that you liked it .

taru : I'm happy that what i wrote is worth your love . :)

zain : Thanks :)

mansi : Don 't praise me so much . I 'm not accustomed to it . :)

Mona : As i told above """ **if this happens , this tory will end . If you guys don 't have any problem with that , I will end it soon . """**

Shubhangi's Abhi : i don't think it's only study . Kuch aur waja bhi hogi shayed .

Mehak523 : Yaar , itni tareef maat karo . Mere galo pe aag lag jayegi . Phir fire brigade ko bulana padega . :p

Guest : Hmm , nice to know thta you are excited . :)


	18. Chapter 18

Idea of " Picnic " ..ALL CREDIT GOES TO """ Varsha"""

...

...

* * *

Today was the last class before summer vacation . Abhijeet was thinking about the days incident . This Shandesh has become a headache for him . This summer vacation is a long time and he wants some time with her alone and he is determined .

Abhijeet was lying on her bed . Suddenly something clicked his mind and he sat on his bed with a bright face grinning . After a minute he went back to bed and slept .

…

…

Next day he called Tarika and Purvi to their home . Daya brough coffee for all and said while distributing the cups ,

" Han Abhijeet , aab bolo . Yeh meeting keun bulaya achanak ? "

" Nachneke liye . " Abhijeet said making a face which made Daya look at him like an idiot .

" Abey meeting discution ke liye hee rakhte hai na . Toh usi liye . " Abhijeet said and took a sip form his cup while the girls giggled .

Daya made an angry face and looked away .

" Humey summer vacation mila hai long time ke . Aab itna lamba vacation ghar pe baithke bitana gadhe logoke kaam hoga . Keun na hum charo kahi bahar 7 din ke picnic mai chaley ? " Abhijeet proposed and 3 of them looked at him surprised .

" Hmm idea bura nahi hai . Keun Purvi ? ' Daya said and looked at Purvi who smiled in reply and nodded in agreement .

" Um Tarika ji ? Koi problem nahi hai na ? " Daya aasked her who smiled in reply and said ,

" Aaplogoke family tour hai , ismai main…

1" Aap kounsi bahar ke hai ? " two male voices said together and Taika smiled at that .

" Ok then . I'm in too . " She said and the 4 fixed the day after tomorrow to start their journey to Goa .

…

…

The day of journey . It was 6;30 pm and their flight was on 7:00 pm . They reached the airport and checked in.

" Seat 16 A , B , C, and D sir . " The customs woman said while giving Abhijeet the boarding pass and smiled . "

Abhijeet smiled and went towards the plane . Suddenly Purvi snached the passes from his hands and started walking on the front . He was confused but kept walking .

After they entered the plane Purvi gave Abhijeet and Tarika their passes and She and Daya took the other two . They went towards their seats and sat together on B AND C together .

Abhijeet and Tarika saw that they were not left any other option than sitting together .

" Umm Purvi , I think Sir aur …

As she said Abhijeet glaced at her and she said

'I mean Abhijeet aur Daya ko eeksath….

" Ma'am please take your seat quickly . You are creating a queue here . " The flight attendance said and Abhijeet quickly went near the window seat and Tarika sat beside him while Daya and Purvi shared a high -five .

After sometimes when all the people setteled on their seats Tarika sad to Purvi ,

" Purvi…" She called her and signaled her to sit with her but Purvi seemed caring less about what she said and got busy in talking with Daya again .

Tarika sighed helplessly and looked on the front . She was nervous for two reasons . First she was sitting literally on Abhijeet because of the closeness of the flight and second she always feel comfortable sitting on the window seat to prevent her head from spinning at the bumping times .

" Ummsi..I mean Abhijeet , wo darasal mujhe window side seat pe baithnese zyada comfortable feel hoti hai . So , may I ? " She asked Abhijeet who was nervous equally but happy from the inside .

" Yes sure . " He said and as both stood together and was moving together none could move but their heads got collided .

" Ouch. " Both said and touched their forehead .

" Eek minute . Tum pehele bahar niklo. " Abhijeet said and She followed like an obedient student while both Purvi and Daya enjoyed the show .

And they finally swiched their seats .

The plane took off . Tarika was maintaining distance as much as possible . She was clinging to the window and looking ahead like a robot .

The flight attendance came and gave their food and she started eating as she had not eaten for 1 year . Abhijeet kept looking at her and felt she was going to choke soon . So he took the plate from her and she loked at him holding the spoon in her already full mouth .

" Khaana kahi bagh nahi raha hai . Aram se khao. Warna galey mai phas jayega . Aur phir tamasha ban jayega . " He said hiding his smile . Because the face she made and the way she was looking at him with mouthful food and a spoon, would make even Hitler laugh .

After few minutes she felt asleep and Abhijeet started observing her beauty . It was Eight on his watch and the moon they always see from the land in beside them now . The lights of the plane were off and the plane was filled with the moonlight .

As she was sitting beside the window the moonlight fell on her sleeping face and she was looking not less than any Angel at least to him . He smiled and kept looking at her shamelessly . She was holding a peaceful and satisfied smile on her face and that perfectly suited her beauty .

Suddenly anxiety , sadness and fear took plce over the smile . His forehead curved seeing that and she started moaning in sad tone .

" Tarika . " he called out softly and touched her shouder lightly . Suddenly she grabbed his arm tightly and hugged it with both her hands closely . He was not ready for that and was totally taken aback by that .

" Nahi . aapko phirse nahi jane dungi . Aap mujhe chodke keun chali geyi ? Pata hai school mai sab mujhe puchte thaey teri ma kaha hai ? Tere papa kaha hai ? Main kuch nahi bol pati thi . Bas chup reheti thi . Aab aap aye hai toh main aapko phirse jane nahi dungi . Papa nahi aye toh koi baat nahi . Aap ho na . Yehi kaafi hai . Papa bura . Apa raho mere sath . " She kept murmuring like an angry kid and Abhijeet felt real bad for her .

He thought of calling her but then dropped the thought thinking may be she would feel more sad if she doesn't get a good quality time to spend with her mother . It's true it's dream . But sometimes , it's also better to stay in dream for sometimes .

…

…

Tarika woke up with sudden bump . She lifted her head but again had to lay it on it's previous place due to gravity force . When she lifted her head she realized that the pillow she was finding really comfortable and warm was nothing else , but her beloved sir's shoulder who was laying his head on the hard seat in an uncomfortable manner .

She became red due to embracement and closed her eyes tight and looked outside .

…

…

" We are happy to inform you that we will be landing shortly in our Destination Goa . Thank you for choosing National India and travelling with us . Wish you a happy journey ahead and Good night . " The sound came from the speakers and they landed after 10 minutes in Goa .

…

…

They went to the hotel and went to their rooms .

" Ye keya tha Purvi ? ' Tarika asked her as they freshened .

" keya keya tha ? " Purvi asked as an innocent soul who didn't know anything .

Seeing her innocent acting Tarika slapped on her shoulder .

…

" Aww , what was that for ? " Daya shouted as he received a hard slap on his head as he was acting innocent .

" What was that for ! Abey saley zyada bholey maat baan samjhey ? Flight mai tu aur tere janeman dost Purvi milke janbujhke humey eek sest pe baithaya na ? Han ? " Abhijeet asked squeezing his ear tight .

…

" Arey chod na Tarika . Bacchi ki jaan logey keya aab tujhe aur teri ashiq ko eeksath baithneke mouka deneke liye ? " Purvi said as Tarika squeezed her ear also asking the same question .

" Agar phir se kabhi aisa kiya na toh dekhna teri band baja dungi main . " Tarika warned her and in return she got to see her shining teeth .

…

" Keun bhai ? Maza nahi aya bahbi ke sath baithke ? " Daya asked as Abhijeet warned him the same .

" Abey tere toh ..

Abhijeet said and was about to hit him more but he got out of the room and collided with Purvi who w as running from Tarika .

Abhijeet and Tarika ran behind the two devils too and as a result they faced each other too .

" Chal Purvi , Hum jake khaana order kartey hai . Abtak toh sirf suna hai ki choton ko bado ke saab kaam karke dena padta hai . Likin aaj dekh bhi liya . Idhar sahib bhi mujhe bheja aur waha madam tujhe . Aur keay kara hai . Aab jana toh padega hee . Chaal . " Saying this Daya dragged a confused Purvi along with him .

" Aap dono baaki kaam khatam karke aa jana . Hum order karte hai tabtak . " Daya shouted while going .

When they got into the lift Purvi asked him ,

" Tuney abhi abhi upar paglo ke tarha keya bola Daya ? "

" Eek proverb suna hai ? Bakri keya nahi khatey , aur Pagal keya nahi boltey … Wahi . Kabhi kabhi mere bolneka matlanb dhundna bhi bematlaabi kaam hai . So chup rahe . " Daya said and smiled . Purvi made a face and remained silent .

…

…

Abhijeet was in the balcony of their room . He was thinking about the Shandesh issue . He didn't know why was he so scared about him.

" Mujhe pata hai ki Tarika mujhe hee pasansand karti hai . Toh aur hazar Shandesh aye , mujhe un sab se darna nahi chahiye . Phir main keun darraha hu ? Wo thodi na Shandesh ko pasand karti hai . "

He then remembered how cozily she behaves with Shandesh .

" Yaar , bachpaan ke dost hai . Aise baat nahi kaegi toh kaise karegi ? Iska matlab ye toh nahi hai ki wo Shandesh ko .. Aargg keya sochraha hu . Pagal ho jaunga . In fact hogeya hu . "

Suddenly a bucket full of water fall upon him from above .

" What the …

He shouted as was shocked at the sudden incident and looked up but found nothing . He was not sure what type of water was that and why that was used . He immediately went to the washroom to take shower for another time making face . After sometime he heared a knock on his door .

' Darwaza khola hai . " He said holding his head .

…

The person entered and found no one but heared some sound from the washroom . The person understood that he was in the washroom . The peson was about to go but stopped seeing something near the bed table . A familiar pendent . It was still vacant . Before the person could think anything a sound was heard . The person looked back and saw him coming out from the washroom in towel which made the person a statue .

Abhijeet removed the towel from his head and saw Tarika standing in front of him with big eyes .

The situation shocked both equally that they became standstill . The water drops dropping from his messy hair and going down playing naughty over his six packs made her thrill and her ability to speak completely died . He was staring at her shocked too and both just stood froze .

A penny dropped somewhere and they both came to sense

Tarika faced away and Abhijeet was still standing there .

" Ta..Tat..Tarika , tu..tum yaha . " He stammered .

" W..w..wo..wo …n..nichey jana hai . Purvi ne ca..call kiya hai order hogeya hai . Kuch hee der mai dinner ajayega . " Tarika said somehow and closed her eyes tightly .

" Han ok . W..w..wo mere shirt udhar hai . " Abhijeet said and Tarika saw the shirt laying on the bed that was in front of her .

She Took the shirt and walked backway to give him that . Abhijeet came forward to take that but their distance was too much for Abhijeet to reach the shirt . Because behind her and between them was another bed which was big enough to creat a big difference . Abhijeet was forwarding jhis hand as far as possible and Tarika was bendind back as far aas possible .

As a result both their knees collided with the bed and at an exterm point the both fell together on the bed . Abhijeet fell his stomach and Tarika fell on her back . As a reslt Tarika was under Abhijeet facing him .

The water drops from his hairs fell on her lips and she flinched at that . But they were both looking at each other . As they both panicked while falling both had a firm grip on each other . Coldness was emerging from his body and that made her shiver . The water drops falling on her lips and the closeness made it difficult for her to stay normal and she was breathing heavily .

Suddenly a loud ringtone interrupted their moment and both got their face hot together in the process of getting up together . His lips got smacked with her forehead and her lips with his forehead .

Now that was too much for both . She just got up and stormed from the room while Abhijeet was still cursing himself for saying ,

" Darwaza khola hai '

And Tarika was cursing herself for not saying a word after entering the room .

…

…

They went to the restaurant to have their dinner and something was waiting for them wnat they were afraid of .

Purvi and Daya again saved two sits together for them . They just cursed their luck and went to the table . Silently they dragged the seats far from each other and sat there .

Purvi and Daya were confused at unsatisfied at their action and made face . The dinner was already on the table . They both just started eating without any word which confused them . Tarka finished eating without even stopping for a scond while Purvi was just watching her surprised , so did Daya . he was watching Abhijeet who was eating slow but down headed and without a word .

When Tarika was finished she literally snatched the room keys from Purvi and said ,

" Bohot saar dukhraha hai Purvi . Main room mai jarahi hu . Tum log khaana khatam akrke ajana . Aake mere phone pe call karna . Main darwaza khol dungi . Good Night . " She told Purvi and Went greeting all while Abhijeet sighed and relaxed .

…

…

 **A/N :** Hope you guys liked it . Sorry for delay . Can't explain the reason . It's complicated .

 **ABHIRIKA JAI :** Happy that you liked it . :)

 **Cid duo fan :** Hmm. Right . Happy that you liked it . Hope you like this one too .

 **Cute smile :** As you wish madam :) Glad that the chp was worthy to make you like it . :)

 **KamiKaze Knight :** You always give awesome clues through your reviews :) Happy that you liked it . :)

 **Piya :** As you wish :)

 **Guddi abhirika fan** : Hmmmmm...let's see what happenes next .

 **Mona :** Okk okk bap re , saab ekdam request karne lagey . Nahi karti khatam baba . Per zyada drag karna bhi shayed sahi nahi hoga . boring hojayega . Right ?

 **mansi :** As you wish di :)

 **TheDamselInShiningArmour :** Glad that you loved it :)

 **aditi :** I liked the chp too :p

 **Mehak523 :** ^-^ ^-^ ^-^

 **Varsha :** Tell me , how can i ever repay you for this fabulous idea ?

 **abhiii :** Glad that you liked it :)

 **HIDEnSEEK 06 :** Glad that you liked it and are still with this story :)

 **Guest :** Nahi yaar , ye samantha boirng lagraha hai . rehene do .

* * *

 _ **Mr. Bindas** _ : Okay . Nahi karti khatam .

OK . Aab main jo bolti hu wo dheyan se suniye . Eek word bbhi miss maat karna .

1st of all , story likhneke liye yaha ff pe aapka account rehena zaruri hai . Tohaab mai aapko bataungi yaha ff pe account kaise kholna hai . Ok ? Uskey baad jab aap account khologe main aapko message mai bata dungi kaise story likhna hai .

 **TO OPEN AN ACCOUNT , Account kholneke liye sabse _important cheez_ hai , aapke _mail_ . Agar aapko account kholna hai to _sabse pehele eek mail id kholo ._**

 **Uske baad sign up karneke liye ff pe aao .**

 **Aap mobile use karrahe ho or Computer ?**

 **Agar aap """ _mobile"""_ use karrahe ho toh nichey jo steps bolrahi hu wo eek eek karke follow kara . **

**_main second time nahi bolungi ._**

 **Step 1 - Aap ye story open karo .**

 **Step 2 - Page ke eekdaaammm nichey chale jao . Ekdam nichey . Jiske baad aur kuch likha nahi hai .**

 **Step 3 - geya ? Aab dekho , wahape neel rang mai likha hoga ,**

Help . Privacy . Terms of Service . Top Sign up

Aap """Sign up""" pe click karo .

 **Step** **4** \- **click kiya ?**

 **Aab aapko 3 box milega .**

 **Mail ,**

 **username ,**

 **password .**

 **Mila ?**

 **Step 4- aab ,**

 **Mail = aapke mail id type karo .**

 **Username : Mr. Bindas**

 **Password : Jo aapke man mai aaye .**

 **Step 5-** **Now click on sign up .**

* * *

 ** _Aab ,_ **

**agar aap """ _COMPUTER OR TAB """_** **use karrahe ho , toh sighn up ke lye wo mail , username and password wala 3 box ke page laneke liye thoda alag tareeka follow karna padega .**

 **Agar aap computer or Tab use karrahe ho , toh FF ke page ke eekdam mathey pe , eekdam upar ,**

 **jab aap ff pe mere story open karoge , tab ekdam upar eek deep neel rang ke bar milega . Jahape ekdam rifgt corner pe likha hoga ,**

 **Log in | Sign Up**

 **Aap Sign UP pe click karo .**

 **Phir aapko wo 3 box wala page milega .**

 **Mail**

 **Username**

 **password .**

* * *

Ok , Ab sign up ke steps bata diyta . Aab jab aap sign up kar logey , tog private message bhejneke liye aapko 24 hour wait karna padega . 4 ghante baad , aap log in karo aapne account pe . Uske baad mere account pe ao . Phir PM pe lick karo .

Phir main aapko pm pe bata dungi kaise story likhna hai .

Agar koi step samajh na aaye, toh baar baar padho . Baar baar padho . Samajh ayega .


	19. Chapter 19

Next day , they planned to go to a nearest sea beach . Abhijeet and Daya were waiting for the ladies to come and Daya noticed Abhijeet had a different shine on his face . He smiled and said ,

" Keya baat hai Abhijeet ! Aaj badey khush lagrahe ho . Mere sath jab ghumne jate ho akele tab toh itna khush nahi hotey ho . Agar Tarika ke sath first trip mai itna khush ho , yoh bhae main shaadi taak intezar nahi karnewala . Yahase Mumbai Tarika siddha humare ghar hee jayenge bas final . "

Daya said and Abhijeet was still looking at the lift impatiently . As he was still lost in thinking when she will appear , unknowingly he replied to Daya as ,

" Han sahi hai . "

As soon as he said that Daya looked at him with a big smile on face and Abhijeet looked at him with a jerk as soon as he realized what he said in reply of what .

"Wo mere matlab hai ki…W..wo..

" Han han pata hai tumhare matla wo hee tha jo tumne kaha . Ye lo , ageye bhabi ji . " He said in a low voice but Abhijeet panicked as if she heared Daya saying .

Tarika and Purvi came and Purvi went to Daya and Abhijeet . As they saw both the lovebirds staring each other , both the devil went silently from there to the restaurant of the hotel as they were supposed to have their breakfast .

Tarika was staring at Abhijeet and Both remembered previous night's scene . Something cold travelled from both of their head to feet .

Tarika couldn't move an inch and she kept standing there . Suddenly she noticed Abhijeet approaching to her slowly . Her eyes became wide and she kept looking at him coming towards her . Slowly he reached real close to her and moved close to her face , Inappropriate for a public place .

" S..s..sirrr" She could barely say .

" Ssshh . Abhijeet . Sirf Abhijeet . " Abhijeet kept his index finger on her lips and said .

Tarika was too much shocked at what was happening . She just kept looking in his eyes without blinking . Abhijeet moved closer and brought his mouth closer to her cheek and kissed right beside her ear on cheek . Her eyes widened and Abhijeeet could feel heet on his cheek as it was touching her ear . He smiled and Kissed her forehead .

" Tum aise chouke hue bohot cute lagte ho . " Abhijeet said above a whisper and she just kept looking at him .

Suddenly Tarika felt a push and noticed that a woman just pushed her and went . And something else that she noticed was Abhijeet was still on his place and looking ast her with concern .

" Arey , Tarika tum theek ho . " He asked coming near her as she didn't say anything to the woman hwo pushed her and went .

It took her a little time to understand the fact that she was dreaming till now .

" Tarika ! " Abhijeet waved his hand in front of her as she was still standing and not replying him .

" Han , han m..main theek hu . " She said and closed her eyes .

" Chalo , Purvi aur Daya chaley geye . " He said and she nodded .

Tu tu

khayalo me bhi tu , hai khwabo me bhi tu  
koi aane laga hai yaadon me bhi tu  
ae dil mere mehsoos kar in aahato ko  
dhadkan ne jo seene me li un karvato ko  
ae khuda ae khuda main hui mujhse juda  
khayalo me bhi tu , hai khwabo me bhi tu  
koi aane laga hai yaadon me bhi tu

Tarika and Abhijeet could hear this lines as soon as they entered the restaurant . They became a little uncomfortable at this and looked here and there and founf Daya and Purvi waving . Daya and Purvi smiled as they saw the two a little uncomfortable .

Purvi noticed that Tarika's eyes were looking like they haven't rested for one whole night . She looked at Tarika who was pulling her eyes again and again .

" Keya baat hai Tarika ? Raat ko bhai…I mean jiju ke sapne mai nind nahi aayi ? "

Purvi asked in a low voice only for her to hear . As soon as she said that she felt something heavy felt on her foot and she suppressed her scream and glared at Tarika , who gave her a look as ' Who told you to teae me . '

They got busy in eating . Though she kicked on Puvi's foot, but it was true . After the incident she was not able to close her eyes for the whole night .

din me bhi wahi saans lene laga  
raato me bhi meri wo hi to basaa hai  
palko pe rehne ki dhundhta hai jagah  
khayalo me bhi, hai khwabo me bhi  
koi aane laga hai yaadon me bhi

She looked at Abhijeet to steal a glance at him . But by luck or bad luck , he looked at her at the same time .

Chocked and started coughing and drank some water while Purvi and Daya shared some meaningful glace .

They finished their breakfast and went towards the beach . They borrowed a car of a friend of Abhijeet who stays in Goa , so that they can use the time to look around on their own will .

…

…

A/N : My head is completely blocked . I can't think of anything . I think I am having a writer's blank . If anyone can help me with an idea , that would be really helpful for me . Sorry for a d rabble chapter .

Cid duo fan : Glad that you liked it . :) Now give me some duo idea :(

abhiii : ^-^ ^-^

TheDamselInShiningArmour : Happy that you liked it :)

Mona : Issbaar shayed sabar ka phal mitha nahi nikla na :(

aditi : Give me some idea now :(

ABHIRIKA JAI : Thanks . ^-^

Guest : Thanks . ^-^

Kavi fan : I'm happy that you liked it . :)

Piya : Do you have any idea ?

mansi : Ideaaaaaa! My CPU is blank . AND THE ANSWER TO YOUR QUESTION, ABOUT COMPLETING THAT STORY .i' M SORRY , I WON'T . NEVER POSSIBLE I MY LIFE . i WAS THINKING ABOUT DELETING THAT STORY . AND I SHOULD BEFORE ANYONE REMEMBERS .

KamiKaze : Of course you did . Now give some clues this time too . I need some :'(

HIDEnSEEK 06 : That was rocking chp and this is a shit chapter . i know . DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA IN STORE ?

Shubhangi's Abhi : i I know yo have lots of ideas , Would you give me some?

Varsha : Fulfill kiya wish . Happy ? I had to listen the song for 10 times to bring a scene on my head matching with the lyrics.

Guddi abhirika fan : Aab koi idea do yaar . :(

Abhi's Pari : Hope you like the upcoming chapters too . :)


	20. Chapter 20

Tarika and Purvi were walking on the beach near the shore and Abhijeet and Daya were in the sea behaving freely and playing forgetting their age and status .

"Purvi tune toh kabhi batayi nahi , ye Abhijeet aise muskurate bhi hai . Aur inmai bachpana bhi hai ! " Tarika said with love looking at him and smiling .

Purvi looked at her and hit her arm with her elbow and said smiling " Abhijeet ? Han ? "

Tarika realized her words and looked at her with big eyes and found her smirking like a pure devil ,

" Han , t..toh ? Unhone toh permission diya hai na .Aur aab wo sirf mere sir thodi na hai . Dosti ki hai humne . ' She said stammering and kept looking at him trying to make a don't care expression .

" Han han , bohot hohgeya . Aab aise hitler jaise face banana bandh kar . Keunki tere gaal abhi bhi laal hee hai . Mere samne kaam nahi karega tere natak kabhi . ' Purvi said and they kept walking .

…

…

Here Abhijeet and Daya came out of the sea and was walking on the beach a little far from the girls .

" Abhijeet . Issey accha moua nahi milnewala . Main aur Purvi kahi gola khane chaley jayengr . Tarika ko bol do aapni dil ke baat . " Daya said in a low voice .

' Abhijeet looked at Tarika and smiled but kept mum .

After sometimes , suddenly Tarika bumped with someone and both stopped . The person who bumped with Tarika was standing there and looking at her with wrong looks .

" Sorry . ' Tarika said and was about to go but the man went in front of her blocking her way . Purvi narrowed her eyes went ahead keeping her hands on hips .

' Who who…Hot seheli aayi hai hottest seheli ko bachane . Arey girls , itni khubsurat ladkiya yaha beach pe sukhi kapdo mai keun ghum rahe hai . Jao na daria pe . Thoda bheeg ke aao . Aur bhi khibsurat lagogey . Jab khubsiurati ho toh usey dikhani chahiye na . " The man said and grabbed Tarika 's arm and she kept her hand on his chest with the intention to push him while Purvi screamed as

" Eeyy . ' And went to get a hold of him but suddenly Tarika felt a hard push .

" Mere pati se dur raho you bloody bitch . " A woman around Abhijeet ' s age came and said Traika pushing her hard and shocking Purvi .

" You should tell your husband to stay away from my friend Ms Shruti . " Abhijeet came and hold Tarika by her arms near his chest .

Shruti kept looking at Abhijeet with big eyes and Only saw hate in his eyes .

" Friend ya girlfriend ? " Shruti's husband asked looking at them with a disgusting face .

" Jo bhi ho , issey aapko keya fark padta hai ? " Abhijeet told him making a confident face .

" Ab..Abh..Abhijeet ? " Shruti said and smiled in a way that seemed like she was happy about the fact of meeting him .

" Han main . Keun mujhe kahi janeke pehele aapke permission leneki zarurat hai keya ? "

He asked and Tarika was just trying to believe the fact that he was holding her that close . She was also shocked about the fact that Shruti was there .

" Nahi aisa…

" How dare you ? Kahake kounsa gareeb aadmi ho aur mere baby se aise baat karrahe ho ? Shut up. " The person who was teasing Tarika and Purvi said aloud cutting her .

" Oh . Aapse mila nahi . Aap shayed Mr Playboy hai . Right ? " Abhijeet said and left Tarika and crossed his arms near his chest .

" What do mean ? "

" How dare you ? "

As soon as the words left Abhijeet's mouth he heard two voices shouting .

" Jo aadmi asli aadmi hota hai wo kabhi aurat ke beizzati nahi karta . Aur jo aadmi hoke aurat ko sirf bhog ke bastu ke rup mai dekhta hai , Wo play boy hee hai . Ya phir koi alien . " Abhijeet said and Purvi giggled .

" Matlab keya hai tumhara Abhijeet ? Mere pati aisa kaam kar hee nahi sakta . Wo bohot izzat karta hai mujhe . Aur tumhare tarha nahi . Iske bhi bhai aur behen hai . Likin yeh babysitter nahi bana . Isne aapni patni ko 1st priority dene sikha hai . Aapni doulat aur jaidat ke 55% ke malkin mujhe kiya hai . Aur tum isey play boy ya alien bolrahe ho ? Khud toh eek babysitter ho . Huh . "

Shruti said and that broke Daya's heart . He knew Shruti had a dirty mind . But she reminded him again that his brother had to sacrifice his childhood for him , he was scared of love because of the responsibility of him he had on his shoulder . He always gave him importance before everything . Even if he stayed hungry for 7 days , he never let him stay hungry . He did everything possible and even came back home once from jail for stealing his favorite chips from a store .

Abhijeet's heart was filled with hate so much that he couldn't say anything . But Tarika 's ears , mouth and brain all were working . The words of Shruti made her lose her mind and she started breathing heavily like an angry snake .

" Aapne shaadi sirf paiso se kiya hai . Aur aap peyaar sirf paiso se kiya hai Ms Shruti . Koi insaan se nahi . keunki insaan naam ke jis bastu se aapke shaadi hui hai wo koi insaan hai hee nahi . Wo bhi paiso ke puppet hai . Paiso ke gandhegi ne iske ankhe aur man ko itna gandhe kar diya hai ki iske saman kisi aadmi ke bina baaki saab hee iske paas gareeb aadmi hee hai . Paiso ne iskey maan se peyaar ko hata hee diya hai aur isisliye iske maan mai iskey bhai behen ke liye koi peyar bhi nahi hai . Iskey dil bhi paiso ke tarha kagaj ke hogeye hai .

Aur jab dusri auraat ke liye iskey maan mai koi izzat hee nahi hai , tab aapke liye keya rahega ? Aapne Abhijeet ko thukrake heera thukraya hai Ms Shruti . Keunki importance dena usey kehete hai jab eek insan dussre insaan se behead peyar kare aur sabse pehele , khud ke khusi ke pehele uskey khushi dekhe hai. Aur importance paiso aur jaidat ke share milnese judge nahi kiya jata . Iss duniya ke sabse gareeb aadmi bhi ameer hai . Keun pata hai ? keunki unkey paas dil hai . Aur wo aapno ko peyaar ke rup mai importance deta hai Paios se nahi . Aur Isey babysitting nahi kehete hai Ms Shruti , Isey peyaar , mohobbat , ishq aur love kehete hai . " Tarika shouted her heart out venting all her anger on the person .

" Aur han . Mr whatever , aap na iss duniya ke sabse sabse gareeb aadmi hai . Keun pata hai ? Keunki aapke maan mai koi peyaar aur izzat nahi hai . Sirf lalach hai aur gandhey soch . " Tarika said and stormed out from there .

Everyone there was silent and tried to digest the sudden outburst of Tarika . And Abhijeret was just looking at her way .

Slowly Purvi and Daya went from there and Abhijeet stood there for sometimes and looked at Shruti who seemed to be confused now .

" I wish you all the best Ms Shruti . " Abhijeet said and went from there .

…

…

Abhijeet was all alone on the nearest sea beach of their hotel . That was too small for the tourists so it was totally vacant . Barely 2-3 persons from the hotel was there . Sitting on there own like him . It was night and there were stars on the sky . Soft wind was blowing and the song of the sea was making his restless mind calm .

" _Aapne Abhijeet ko thukrake heera thukraya hai Ms Shruti . Keunki importance dena usey kehete hai jab eek insan dussre insaan se behead peyar kare aur sabse pehele , khud ke khusi ke pehele uskey khushi dekhe hai._ "

" _Aur Isey babysitting nahi kehete hai Ms Shruti , Isey peyaar , mohobbat , ishq aur aap jaise ameer logoke liye jo samajhna asan hai , love kehete hai "_

Tarika' s words kept ringing in his eyes and he closed his eyes and looked up to find two shining stars .

" May be ..not may be . She is the one . Truly . " he said and looked down at the sea .

After sometimes someone came and sat a little far from him . He looked at that way with a little irritation because he was having some alone time . But as soon as he looked at the way he recognized the figure with curly hair . He called aloud ,

" Tarika ? " And waited for the person to response who looked at him .

" Abhijeet ? ' She said and went near him .

" Tum yaha andhere mai keya karrahe ho ? " Abhijeet asked trying to figure an image of her face as the moon was hiding behind the small baby cloud .

" Bas aise hee , dariya ke gaana sunna accha lagta hai . Maan shant hota hai isliye . "

Tarika said with a little hesitant because of the morning incident . She was thinking may be whe was wondering who was she to become so much violent and angry on his insult . She was a little nervous of the fact that he might ask her the same question now .

' Hmm . " Abhijeet uttered and looked back at the sea . The moon appeared again and now he could see her face . Slowly he looked at her and saw her sitting with closed eyes . Satisfaction was clearly visible on her face . Under the moonlight , her face seemed more angelic . He felt like he was charmed by her beauty under the moonlight . Her eyelids were moving so he quickly looked back at the sea .

Both were sitting on the silent beach without saying a word . He thought it's high time . He should use the opportunity . There was environment , there was the moon above their head , there was climax , there was romance in the wind and there was the most romantic song of the world . The song of the sea .

" Tarika . " Abhijeet took a deep breath and called out to her .

She looked at him and waited for him to say whatever he had to say . Abhijeet turned completely towards her and sat comfortably . She was observing his movements and was trying to read his eyes .

" School se leke aaj tak Purvi ke bina koi bhi ladki mere sath nahi rahi . Na koi dosti ki aur na koi Piurvi ke tarha bhai mana . Aur love life . " He paused and chuckled .

" uskey baremain toh tumhe pata hee hai . Tarika aaj ke aajtak dusre koi ladki mujhe samjhi nahi . Mere aur mere bhai ke peyaar ko nahi samjha . " He paused for a second and Tarika lkept looking at him trying to figure out what his eyes were saying . SAhe had a feeling , but she was confused .

He continued , " Likin eek tum ho jo ke mujhe na janke bhi mere bhawna ko samajh geyi . Eek tum ho jise aasli peyaar ka matlab pata hai . Eek tum hee ho Tarika jiske dil saaf hai aur jo…" He paused and looked at her with blur eyes .

" Eek tum hee ho jo mere man ke dar ko hataya aur peyaar karna sikhaya . Usdin college ke function mai jab tum Kevin ke saath bat karrahe thaey tab tumhare pichey main hee tha . Usdin tumne sirf Kevin ke nahi , walki mere dar ko bhi hata diya . Aur jo dar bacha tha wo bhi aaj subha hata diya . Likin Phir bhi mere andar abhi bhi kuch daar bacha hai . Jo tumse baat kare bina jayega nahi . " He said calmly and kept looking at her with the little fear he had .

And Tarikas heart started racing fast as she had a clue about which way he was going and what he might say .

" Tarika , I.. Umm.. I LO..I love you Tarika . Aur agar kisise shaadi karna hai toh sirf tumse hee karunga . " He confesed at last and kept looking at her who was shocked to hell . She was too much happy to react and was just looking at him with big exploding eyes .

" Tarika ! Kuch toh bolo . " He said and looked at her with hopeful eyes .

"Tarika! " he called out loud and shook her by her arm as she was just staring him .

In the next moment , all he knew that something soft wrapped around him so hardly that nearly chocked his breath . He smiled and hugged her back .

" Tarika , mujhe pata hai tumhe mere aur Daya ke rishtey se koi problem nahi hai . Likin koi issues hai jo future mai rise hoga aur jo aab mujhe padeshan karraha hai . Main tumse shaadi toh karunga , likin main Daya ko eek hafte ke liye bhi mujse dur nahi bhej sakta Tarika . Ye 4 saal dam ghutta tha mera jab Daya Canada tha . Mujhe pata hai kaise guzara hai maine in 4 saal. Mere liye toh ye 4 nahi walki 40 saal tha . " He said and paused . And she was listening to him silently .

" Shayed shaaadi ke baad Daya ko humare sath rakhnese tumhe koi problem na ho , Likin humare socity . Tarika humare socity hee aisa hai ki humare eeksath rehenese yahape humse zyada socity ke problem hoga . Mujhe aur Daya se zyada tumhe zyada batein sunna padega . Aur issey Daya emotionally weak ho jayega aur tumhare life bhi hell hojayega . Ismai keya karna theek rahega Tarika ? " Abhijeet asked her helplessly and she was listening silently . Now she lifted her head up and looked at him .

" Agar aisa hee baat hai toh hum kahi aise jaga pe chale jayenge jahape hum teeno ke eeksath rehenese koi aur kuch nahi bolenge . Aise jaga pe jaynege jaha family ke eeksath rehenese socity ko koi problem na ho . Aur wo hai aapni duniya . Hum yehi rahenge . Logoko jo bolna hai bolne dijhiye . Mujhe koi fark nahi padega . Main bhi unlogoko muh ke upar bol dungi . Hum insaan hai . Mard aurat nahi . Jo eeksath rehene pe dusre matlab nikalna zaruri hai . " She said calmly looking at him .

" Kitne logoko jawab dogey / Aur agar tumhe problem na ho toh keya hua ? Daya toh bohot emotionl hai . Jab uskey samne tumhe aise batey sunna padega toh…

" Hum dono hai na . Aajtak sirf baap ne akele samhala . Aab ma baap dono milke samhalenge usey . " Tarika said and smiled . Abhijeet was at loss of word and kept looking at her with a smile .

…

…

Here in the hotel Daya and Purvi were watching around and the beach could be seen from the big window of the hotel . The sight of two human hugging each other near the beach caught both their eyes and they stopped . The moonlight made it easy for them to recognize the person and as they did , both started dancing out of happiness .

And while dancing Daya went behind and collided with someone and both fell on the ground . Purvi put her hands on mouth as the person was a girl . The girl was under her and his face almost touched the floor . Daya lifted his face up to say sorry and get up but as soon as he saw her face he became a statue and kept staring her . The girl was also silent and was staring at him .

" Tum ? " She shouted and pushed that made him roll over and both stood up .

" Tum yaha ? Tumne toh bola tha tum Mumbai mai reheto ho ? ' the girl shouted but she seemed happy .

" Wahi toh mujhe tumse puchna chahiye Shreya . Tumne bhi toh wahi kaha tha . " Daya asked crossing his arm near his chest .

" Main yaha summer vacation pe ghumne aayi hu . Aapne sehelio ke sath . " She said and smiled .

' SIrf sehelia hai na ? Koi SEHELA toh nahi hai na ? " Daya ased like a kid .

" What ?! SEHELA ? Ye word kaha se mila tumhe ? Oh My God ! Daya you are so funny . Mere ma baap upar se dekhke bohot khush horahe honge ki unke absence mai koi humesha mujpe nazar rakhta hai . Come on now Daya . Stop it . Nahi hai koi SEHELA . ok / Aur hoga bhi toh keya ? jealous han ? " Shreya asked pushing him with her elbow .

" N..na..nahi , main keun jealous hunga bhala ? Tum mere girlfriend thodi na lagti ho ? " He said and that seemed to piss her off .

" Arey yaar , ye Canada thodi an hai . Yaha pe khayal rakhna padta hai . Kab jarahe ho Mumbai wapas ? " Daya asked and she smiled a little .

" Pehele ye batao tum yaha keun ? " She asked .

" Same reason . Abhijeet ke college bandh hai summer vacation pe . Toh yaha ageye . By The Way , ye P..

" Purvi right ? " Shreya said before he could complete .

" Han ? Tumne kaise pehechana ? " Daya asked surprised .

" 24 ghante to Abhijeet bhai aur iskey baremai hee batein karte thaey tum . Hi Purvi . " She said and shook hands with her .

" Nice to meet you ? " She said and Purvi smiled and replied " Nice to meet you too . "

" Daya aab main chalti hu . Mere seheliya bularahe hai . Aapna number de do . Bat hoga baad mai . " She said and they exchanged numbers .

After she went Purvi looked at him showing her teeth and Daya knew what that meant ,

" Yehi hai na ? Han ? Han ? " She asked like a pure devil and Daya went without saying anything and now Purvi was s ure there was something .

Here Shreya was standing at a distance and was looking at them . She smiled a little on her own and said " I hope that's what it is ! I hope there is something ! "

…

…

A/N : " **Mona , aditi , abhiii , mansi ,** " You guys really helped me a lot with those ideas . Nobody have to be sad . Beause I liked every ideas and sooner or later I'm gonna give those reviews effect .

And as I said , if time and situation of story demand Dayreya , I will have to add . So , to make the life of the charecters a little bit spicy, bitter and sweet and to keep the socity shut , I have to add dayreya , And I know my readers will understand the need of DAYREYA here .Right ? And yes , one more thing , as the boys are orphan and they stay together , so I made everybody orphan here to avoid parent 's complicacy and objection .

 **Varsha :** Readers ko khush karnemai hee writers ke main success hai . :) Loveya . :)

 **Piya :** Asliyat humesha sapne se karwa hota hai . :(

 **TheDamselInShiningArmour :** Happy that you liked it . Thank you for your wish :)

 **HIDEnSEEK 06** : Hahahah. Good one .

 **KamiKaze Knight :** What a coincidence ! Shobshomoi tyhake . Ebar chailam ar eibar e nai . :(

 **Abhi's pari :** I'm glad that you liked it :)


	21. Chapter 21

Hey guys , I know I'm really late and many of you are angry with me . But guys , once this writer's block starts , it doesn't go that easily . It comes back again and again. So please bear with these delays . Please forgive me .

And another major reason is , I am at the doorway of fulfilling the dream I have been seeing since my childhood and also my parents . I have to give most of my times to my reading . because if I don't my dreams won't be fulfilled . And there are some people whose mouth I need to shut . And that's only possible when I will become what I want to . And for that I need to struggle a lot . So giving time to ff as I used to do , is not possible for me . But I will try my best . Becayse I know my supporters love me and wait for my updates . So , I will try my best to not let you down .

 **And KK , Love you . Keep up your** **শাসন** **. I love that .** **J** **^-^ ^-^**

Love you guys .

Hope you guys forgive me .

...

...

* * *

Next morning when Purvi woke up she saw Tarika still sleeping on her bed peacefully . She smiled and went to her and sat beside her .

" Abey aur kitna sona hai ? Chal uth . Yaha ghumne aaye hai . Sone nahi . " Purvi said and Tarika made an annoyed face .

" Yaar sone de na . Raat 2 baje soyi hu . Abhi toh sirf 6 baje hai . Aur 2 ghanta sona chahiye . Sehet ke liye accha hota hai . ' Tarika said in a sleepy voice peeking at the clock and started snoring .

Piurvi smiled and asked " Accha ? Toh 1 baje 55 minute taak kaha thi raat ko ? "

" Beach pe . " She said and started snoring again .

Purvi smirked and asked " Akele ? Sath mai koi nahi tha ? "

" Abhijeet . " She said with little smile still with closed eyes .

After some seconds she realized what she said and sat on her bed with a jerk and slowly looked at Purvi with big eyes and found her smiling mischievously .

" W..w..wo . ma..ma..main..

" Mai mai mai sheep have you any answer ?

No ma'am no ma'am I was too much in peeyaarr.. "

Purvi mocked making faces at Tarika and ran before Tarika's pillow could hit it's target and she went to washroom . Here Tarika hold her head and started smiling on her own . She laid on the bed hugging the pillow remembering last night .

…

…

" Dekho bhaiya agar issbaar nahi utha na toh I swear main bathroom se pani ke Balti le aunga . ' Daya said finally getting annoyed of trying waking Abhijeet up .

' Abey ja . Soney dey . Sehet ke liye 6 ghante sona accha hai . Abhi bhi 2 ghanta baki hai . 2 ghante baad ana . Aab fut yahase . ' Abhijeet replied like a sleeping drunk .

" Dekho Abhijeet hum yaha ghumne aaye hai . Tumhare doctorgiri sunne nahi . Aapni lecture class mai dena jake . Aab utho . " Daya said trying to pull the blanket .

Abhijeet pulled it back making an annoyed sound . " Abey hat . Tune toh 11 baje sogeya . Aur main jo 2 baje soya hu . Uska keya ? Soney de na yaar . " Abhijeet said angrily and hold the blsnket tightly and laid there .

" Accha ? Toh tumhe kisne bola 2 baje taak jagne ke liye ? "

Daya said hiding the excitement in his voice as Abhijeet himself is going to reveal his secret and Daya didn't even have to do any effort to split the truth .

" tarika ne . Kaal propose kiya na . Toh thoda wakt bitana toh banta….. He stopped midway realizing his words and opened his eyes .

" Han han banta..agey bolo.." Daya said grinning like an idiot and received a punh on his face and he had to stop grinning and hold his nose .

" Aaawww.. What was that for . " Daya asked holding his nose .

" Subha subha gadhegiri karneke liye . Saley. "

Abhijeet said and went to the washroom and Daya got out of the room smiling and bumped with Shreya again .

" Hey . " Shreya greeted him smiling .

" Hi ! we meet again . ' Daya said and smiled .

" Kaha jarahe thaey ? ' Shreya asked him .

" Bas yehi nichey . Gari ready karne aur khaana rakhne . Saab milke jungle ki taraf jarahe hai . 3 raat ke liye camping karenge . " Daya said and smiled .

" Oh that's nice . Acchey sey maza karna . " Shreya said and smiled and went on her way .

Daya looked at her way going . " yehi hai na ? ' Purvi's words kept ringing in his ears and he kept looking at her .

" Saab ladki sruti nahi hotey .Likin saab ladki Tarika bhi toh nahi hotey . Mujhe pata hai Abhijeet ke jitney log keun na rahe , wo mujse pure zindegi ke loye alag nahi rehe sakta . Aur na hee man . Aab toh Abhijeet mere adat ban geye hai . Bachpaan se wo hi toh mere saab hai . Mere ma , mere baap , mere bhai . Mujhe nahi pata Shreya ke keya pasand hai . Agar eeksath rehenese isey problem ho toh ? Agar Abhijeet aur Tarika ke sath rehene se baad mai koi problem hui toh ? Peyaar karta hu main ussey . Likin dar iss baat ka hai ki Shreya ko badi family pasand hai bhi ya nahi . "

Daya thought to himself and kept walking lost in his own thoughts .

" Likin eek baat toh hai . Kaab tak samaz ke baton ko thukrake aur samaz ke khilaf rahenge . Kabhi na kabi toh society bhari padegi hee . Taab kaabtak rahunga Abhijeet aur Tarika ke sath ? Agra charo eeksath rahenge toh baat baan sakta hai . " Daya kept thinking and sat on the driving seat and started arranging things and the car .

" Arey keya yaar . " Daya said aloud and rested his head on the seat .

" Main yaha future plan karraha hu ? Jaha mujhe ye bhi nahi pata ki Shreya ke life mai already koi hai ya nahi ? Main toh baas aapni dil ke oour jaraha hu . Shreya ke dil ke baat toh pata hee nahi mujhe . Yaar mere jaise buddhu shayed dusra koi paida hua nahi ajtak . " Daya said aloud and banged the cd box in his hand .

" Han sahi kaha tune . Tere jaise buddhu aur gadha dusra nahi dekha maine . " Daya hared a familiar sound and found Purvi near the car .

…

…

Abhijeet came to the reception of the hotel and started waiting for Tarika . He saw Shruti with her husband but they were not looking happy . Something was not right and there was serious lack of something . Abhijeet shifted his gaze and found Tarika coming down . She was wearing a simple gown of yellow and sky blue . He was lost in her beauty and when she felt his gaze on her she became red a nd kept walking towards him shyly . But her eyes caught a scene when she looked up at him . Behind him Shruti was cming towards him and with a dreamy look . Her husband was talking over phone . Tarika felt something inside her and ran towards Abhijeet and hugged him tight with a smiling face and closed eyes . Abhijeet' s eyes became wide and he felt what he never felt before . Love was emerging from his heart and he was getting weaker . He closed his eyes to cherish the new feeling and hugged her back .

.

What Tarika felt seeing her coming was fear . She didn't know why but she felt it . So she did what immediately came to her to keep him near her . But after hugging him she started feeling different and happier .She closed her eyes and hugged him more to cherish the moment completely . She never could imagine to hug someone like this in public . But she is doing this today . Love do change people .

Here Shruti felt pain seeing them hugging and went from there .

After a moment Tarika opened her eyes and saw no one , She then realized what she was doing . Immediately she left his back and kept her hands on his chest and his hands rested on her waist . She could barely look at him where he was continuously looking at her with love .

…

…

" Tu ?! " Daya said shocked as she was pure devil in the matter of teasing . Even she is an expert in revealing secrets in the name of teasing .

" Come on yar . Itna daar maat . Main humesha thodi na chedti hun ? Kabhi kabhi madat bhi kar leti hu . Aab bol tere kaise madat kar sakti hun ? " Purvi said leaning against the car .

" Kuch bhi kar likin abhi kisise kuch maat kehena . "

Daya warned her firmly as he knew she already knew what's with him and there is no point of hiding from her now .

" Okkk yaar . Mujhe pata hai keya madat chahiye tujhe . Shreya ke dil ke baat janni hai na ? "Koi baat nahi . Mere baya haat ka khel hai . Yaha toh aur bhi 6 din hai . Aabtak pata laga chuki hu Shreya bhi itne din hee rahegi . So camoing se aake pata laga lungi . " Purvi said and went on the back to arrenge the things properly . Daya looked away hoping for the best .

…

…

" S..si..Abhijeet chodo . Public place hai . " Tarika said as he was not ready to leave her .

" Shuru kisne ki ? " Abhijeet asked smirking and enjoying her discomfort .

"Toh khatam tum karo na . " Tarika said still looking down unable to look at him .

" Agar main kahu maan nahi hai toh ? " Abhijeet said with mischief shinning in his eyes .

Suddenly Tarika looked up and looked behind him with surprised eyes .

" Arey Daya ? " She said and Abhijeet left her and lookd behind suddenly with " Arey main nahi wo.. But as soon as he looked behind he didn't find anybody and looked back at Tarika to find her already running towards the exit .

" Kimat toh chukani hee padeg iske tumhe madam ji ." He said smiling and went behind her .

…

…

All four settled in the car and started their journey . As per plan Daya and Purvi sat on the front and Abhijeet and Tarika sat on the back being the victim of devil's trap ! And as planned it was a bumpy ride for the couple .

" Abey Daya tujse dheere chalana nahi ata ? Bechari Tarika ke saar ghumraha hai . Aur mere toh shayed haddi pasli tut hee geya . "

Abhijeet shouted over his voice ads Daya played the music loudly and the wind was blowing madly as the windows were open .

" Sorry , I can't hear you . The music is too loud . '

Daya shouted and smiled . But he slowed down a bit considering Tarika's state . As he did so Tarika sighted and reasted her head on his chest . The shyness she had about bumping on him in front of Daya and Purvi , died somewhere after bumping on him for million times in the bumpy ride of 30 minutes ! Her eyes closed on their own out of comfort as Daya started driving smoothly and she was resting on his chest . The peace she found there , was totslly new to her and really comfortable . Except Purvi she felt comfortable with these two guys and now even if Daya flirts with her sometimes she doesn't have any problem with that . Because she knows if Daya has any feelings for her that's only respect .

Abhijeet smiled looking at her and after some times he rested his head on her 's as his eyes were closing too .

…

…

After one hour both Abhijeet and Tarika startled and woke up as Daya suddenly increased the music sound . They both jumped on their seat and looked shocked .

" Sorry yaar . Wo jungle ka rasta shuru hogeya na , toh aise sotey rahoge toh enjoy kaise karoge . " Daya said reducing the music and Purvi hardly controlled her laughter seeing two puffed eyed angry birds .

…

…

The music was playing . But suddenly Purvi turned the musice off and said " Bhai , aapko toh gana ata hai na ? Toh aab aap hee gao eek gana . Wo bhi eekdam situation ke sath match karke . " Purvi demanded .

" Arey yaar nahi . Gala kharab hai . nahi ga sakta . " Abhijeet said trying to be saved from them .

" Nahi Abhijeet . Tumhare gala humesha aise hee reheat hai . Koi kharab warab nahi hua hai . Tum gao . " Daya also demanded .

" Nahi pl..

" Gao na Abhijeet . Tumhare gaala accha hee toh hai .' Now Tarika asked him and he looked at her .

" Lo . Aab toh Tarika bhi bol diya . Arey han , Tarika tum toh Abhijeet ko naam se bulake bhi " aap" kehete thaey . Aab achanak "tum" kaise hogeya ? " Daya asked teasing her snd she started stammering .

" Khali gala pe gaye ya guitar hai ? " Abhijeet asked trying to save Tarika from the devil.

" Wo dekho piche guitar hai . Shuru kar do . " Daya said and kept driving and smiling getting what his brother just did .

Abhijeet looked at her and smiled and took the guitar . [ Sorry for the interruption . I never do , but couldn't stop today . It feels really great to read the song part of the story with the song plugged in your ears . I repeat 'ears . ' Please continue . ]

Hmm la la la la la la ha ha ha

Hmm he he he la la la ha ha ha

Abhijeet started and Tarika smiled looking at him .

Hum jo chalane lage, chalane lage hain yeh raaste

aa ha ha ha manzil se behtar lagane lage hai yeh raaste

aao kho jaaye hum, ho jaaye hum yuun laapata

aao milo chalein, jaana kahaan na ho pata

hum jo chalane lage, chalane lage hain yeh raaste

aa ha ha ha manjil se behtar lagane lage hai yeh raaste

They got down on the way as Daya got confused about the way . They couldn't even find any people to ask .

" Gadhey kahika . Thik se janke nahi ayega ? " Purvi asked him and their argument started . Abhijeet looked at them and patted his forehead with hand . He was still holding his guitar and was still playing the notes calmly . Both Daya and Purvi looked at him with disgust look with and expression like

"seriously ? We have lost our way here . "

Abhijeet looked at Tarika beside her who smiled at him sweetly understanding ehat he was saying . And he started singing again ,

Baithe baithe aise kaise koi rasta naya sa milein

tu bhi chalein main bhi chaloon, honge kam yeh tabhi faasalein

He sang And Daya smiled at him and showed Purvi his tongue , and she hit him on arm making face .

Baithe baithe aise kaise koi rasta naya sa milein

tu bhi chalein main bhi chaloon, honge kam yeh tabhi faasalein

aao tera mera na ho kisise waasta

aao milo chalein, jaana kahaan na ho pata

Now Daya started singing with him matching voice ,

hum jo chalane lage, chalane lage hain yeh raaste

aa ha ha ha manjil se behtar lagane lage hai yeh raaste

Daya and Purvi saw a stall on the way and Daya said " Main jake zara puchke ata hu. "

" Tujpe bharosa nahi hai . Adha pata karke ajayega . Ruk main bhi ata hu . " Purvi said and got down . Tarika wanted to get down to get some fresh auir but Abhijeet stopped her pulling her hand and pulled her hard towards him . Tarika bumped onto him and their lips were about to get touched but she jumped back . Abhijeet smiled and pulled her but she managed to push him and got down . Forwarding his head from the window Abhijeet kept singing ,

Tare bina ji na lagey

Tare bina ji na lagey

Daya and Purvi came back and their journey started again .

Aankhein kholein nindein bolein jaane kaisi jagi bekhudi

yahaan wahaan dekho kahaan leke jaane lagi bekhudi

aao mil jaayega hoga jahaan pe raasta

aao milo chalein, jaana kahaan na ho pata

hum jo chalane lage, chalane lage hain yeh raaste

aa ha ha ha manjil se behtar lagane lage hai yeh raaste

They reached their deatination and started covering the way walking to the final destination . When they were closed suddenly Purvi said " Daya wo dekh , khargosh . Mujhe chahiye wo . " Purvi said and started running . She had interest in hare since her childhood and they knew that .

" Arey Purvi ruk . Main bhi ata hu . Akele maat ja . " Daya said and ran behind her .

Abhijjeet smiled and looked at Tarika . " Chalo saman rakhte hai . Woraha humare jaga . " He said and they went to keep the things .

" Khargosh dekh liya matlab wo bina leke nahi anewali hai . Aur khargosh pakadna toh…"Abhijeet said and she smiled .

" Tabtak hum bhi thodasa khargosh ban jaye . " Abhijeet said pulling her again and she was surprised at what he said .

" Han ? " She said surprised and Abhijeet said

" Arey yaha rehenese accha hai ki aas paas ghumke dekhe . Chalein ? "

" Hum tent lagate hai na taabtak . Baadmai roshni chala jayega toh..

" Uske pehele hee wapas ayenge na . " Abhijeet said and they started roaming around .

…

…

" Pata hai ? Aajke pehele kabhi aise ghumne nahi geyi kahi . Tum teeno ke sath bitaya hua haar lamha mere liye special hai Abhijeet . " Tarika said and kept her head on his shoulder holding it .

" Main promise karta hu ki agey ke din bhi tumhare litye aur bhi special hoga Tarika . " Abhijeet said and they smiled .

" Aab hum yaha ghumne aaye hai . Toh aise udaas maat raho . " he said and they both started roaming around and clicking pictures .

' After a while Tarika noticed something and stood still on her place .

" Arey Tarika , ruk keun geyi ? Chalo . " Abhijeet said and kept walking .

" Kidhar jana hai ? " Tarika asked still standing on her place shocked .

" Kidhar jana hai matlab ? Tent ke taraf . " Abhijeet said and came close to her .

" Kis rastey se ? " Tarika asked angrily looking at him with hot eyes .

" Arey yaar aise hitlar keun banrahe ho ? Jis rastey se aaye hai usi raste se jayenge ? " Abhijeet said caring less .

" Tarika closed her eyes and controlled her anger and took a deep breath in and breathed out then said " Aur keya aap mujhe bolege SIR ki hum kiss rastey se aaye hai ? " Tarika asked her in anger .

" keun ? Wo uss….Abhijeet was about to point towards the way they came from but now he realized that he COULDN'T FIND THAT PERTICULAR WAY .

He looked at her horrified and she smirked and sat on the way keeping her hands on cheeks .

…

…

A/N : I'm ending the chapter here today . Hope you all liked it . And as I said " I liked everyone's idea . J

nia : Sorry for being late dear . But nothing was coming to me . All is happening because of that long gap and i'm having writers block again and again. :(

mansi : Really : aww i'm sooo sorry dear . Please forgive me . :'(

Shubhangi's Abhi : Really sorry for keeping you waiting di . Forgive me .

Varsha : Hmm wo dikha jayega . and sorry for keeping you waiting . :(

TheDamselInShiningArmour : sorry for keeping you waiting .

HIDEnSEEK 06 : I asked you to stay with this story and me and now i kept you waiting for this long time . I'm really sorry for that . Forgive me .

abhiii : I'm really sorry for keeping you waiting . :(

Piya : I'm really sorry for keeping you waiting . :(

aditi : I'm really sorry for keeping you waiting . :(

Mona : wo agey dikha jayega . Aab present dekhte hai . Wakt ke sath sath decide karungi sab jaise dayereay ki rntry wakt ke zarurat mai karna pada . And I'm really sorry for keeping you waiting . I'm really sorry . :( Forgive me .

Abhi's Pari : :) sorry for being late . :(

guest : My pleasure . And sorry for keeping you waiting .


End file.
